Naruto Sage's Rebirth
by CJShikage
Summary: What if Hagoromo was unhappy with the state of the Shinobi World and learned of his Mother's plan to resurrect herself and wanted to stop it. Hagoromo chooses Naruto, Asura's reincarnation, to become his reincarnation. Join Naruto as he walks through life with the power that Hagoromo had back in his prime. Godlike/NaruHina Jubi Jinchurki Naruto, Kyubi Jinchuriki Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Sage's Rebirth

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 1: Reincarnated

(Five Years after the Kyubi attack)

Naruto was sitting in the mud as it rained while he watched the children, who never played with him anyway, walk away with their parents. Naruto just watched and sat in the rain and after a few minutes and then he got up.

" _Well might as well go home...even though there's not anyone waiting for me."_ naruto thought bitterly. Naruto began walking home and after a while he arrived at his apartment opened the door closed it him behind him and locked it. Naruto changed into his pajamas and lied down on his bed and fell asleep.

(Unknown dimension)

Naruto woke up and looked around and then he saw a man floating in mid air he had red samurai armor on with a white coat he held a Khakkhara with rings on one end and a 9/10ths completed circle on the other end. He had red hair and nine black orbs floating underneath him he had a smile triangle beard and a kind look on his face. However what caught naruto's attention was the man's eyes which were light purple sclerae and irides with a ripple-pattern that spreads over the eyeball.

"Greetings Naruto." the man spoke in the kind voice that echoed with power. Naruto backed up in fear of this man for fear of being attacked. "Whoa whoa naruto calm down I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto looked at this man confused and curious.

"how do you know my name?"

"That's easy...i know how to recognize a descendant of my blood when I see them...my name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki...but you may know me as the Rikudo Sennin." Naruto's eyes widened in shock as even he had heard of the ancient shinobi who was said to create all ninjutsu.

"you were the one who created ninjutsu?!" Naruto said shocked.

"Ninshu." Hagoromo corrected irritated.

"Ninshu?"

"Yes Ninshu the art that i created was meant to spread peace don't compare that to the tools of war that your ancestors created." Hagoromo said as he remembered the art that his followers had corrupted.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm here to train you as my successor in all ninshu."

"Your successor?!" naruto asked excited

"Yes you will have the powers of both Asura and Indra as well as Moka my Uzumaki daughter." Hagoromo formed a pool of water and waved his staff over the pool. when the ripples cleared Naruto saw a man with long brown hair cut short on top. Two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short, a symbol of his nobility, and his eyes had blue markings around them, which were turned up at the corners. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama. He wore a black full-bodied suit underneath. Then the pool rippled again and a second person appeared had short, spiky brown hair, two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face in a similar manner to his brother. He possessed stern facial features. He wore what seemed to be a blank forehead protector and at a later time, bandages around his forehead. He wore a light-coloured kimono with magatama adorned around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-coloured sash. Underneath, he wore a black full-body suit. "Let me give you a small lesson in history young Naruto. "A millennium ago, my mother, Kaguya, who longed for peace believed it was necessary for her to attain godlike powers in order to put an end to all humanity's conflicts for that reason she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Shinju. Using her new found power, mother put an end to all of humanity's conflicts and she was worshiped from that day on as Usagai no Megami (Rabbit Goddess) and had settled down amongst humans, as she would eventually get pregnant and bear twin sons, me, and my brother, Hamura. As time passed, however, Kaguya began to lose trust in humanity as the power she now held ultimately corrupted her. This eventually led her to madness as she created her ideal of peace by trapping her victims in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, which changed her public image from that of a benevolent goddess into that of a Demon. Some time later, In a fit of envy that her sons had inherited her chakra, Kaguya combined with the Shinju itself and turned against them in the form of the monstrous Juubi. Their intense battle ended with me and my brother separating and absorbing our mother's powerful chakra while sealing her body to form the core of a celestial body that would become known as the moon. My brother later departed along with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki clan to the moon to guard his mother's remains, while I stayed in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of Ninshū. my ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, I chose to entrust his dream and legacy to Indra and Asura, and began to teach them ninshū. The my son, Indra, was acknowledged by me as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary. The younger son, Asura, proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends with others along the way. I acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true keys to peace. Inspired by his younger son, I separated the Juubi' chakra within his body and used his to divide it into nine separated bodies, creating the Biju and giving each a name. As a result of extracting them all at once, I was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Juubi husk kept me alive. Some time after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. I also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. I eventually sealed the husk of the Juubi within the moon. On my deathbed, I chose Asura to be my successor, but Indra was, overcome by bitterness and envy as well as being encouraged and manipulated by Black Zetsu, fought against Asura, beginning a war between them that would continue through their descendants. Suspecting that Indra or one of his reincarnations would eventually attempt to take Asura's power for themselves, I left behind a tablet detailing his history in an attempt to make them reconsider. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with other dojutsu such as the Sharingan can still partially interpret the information. However, unknown to me, Black Zetsu, a manifestation of my mother's will, had altered the contents of his tablet so he could manipulate Indra's descendants, the Uchiha, through the ages into resurrecting Kaguya and initiating the Mugen Tsukuyomi Anew. I never knew about most of this but my daughter, Moka, explained to me the truth of my actions and the horror of my mother's plan."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked clinging to Hagoromo's every word

"As I said I am here to make you my successor in Ninshu…you hold two powers, the " _body_ " powerful life force and physical energy of the Senju, and the chakra of the Uzumaki and the shape manipulation that will help you reach new levels of Ninshu." Hagoromo formed another pool of water formed in mid air and a small mirror was formed from the water and an image formed in the water. Two people stood before each other, Madara in his spiked hair stood on the right looking left and Hashirama stood on the left looking right.

"Madara why did it have to end like this?" Hashirama asked

"Our clans will never work together properly what has happened will happen but that's not important." Madara responds then the draws his Gunbai. "Now shall we dance?"

"I'm sorry Madara, that it came to this." Hashirama says, then he and Madara charged each other. Hashirama had a large broad sword without guard and a scroll on his back. Hashirama struck with the blade and Madara blocked with the gunbai then they both jumped back. Madara landed on the Summoned Kurama and Hashirama landed on tree branch. As Kurama and Madara charged Hashirama weaved handsigns. "Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu!" (Wood style: Wood Dragon Jutsu.) the dragon with the elephant nose wrapped itself around Kurama who gripped it with one of his claws opening his jaws and small balls of red and blue chakra combined into a purple ball and he fired it at the wooden dragon who caught it in his mouth only to burst apart and Hashirama weaved more signs. "Mokuton: Mokujin No Jutsu." (Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu) a wooden hand grabbed the ball off chakra and shoved it back towards Kurama and madara blocked it with his Susano'o and it exploded and Hashirama blocked it with Mokuton Hobi no Jutsu. (Wood Style: Wood Expulsion Jutsu) When the dust cleared Kurama was wrapped in Madara's Susanoo.

"It's the Mokuton Hobi no Jutsu eh? Perfect for taking on difficult beasts…" Madara said looking down and Hashirama.

" _He clad his Susanoo around the Biju like armor! Madara you crafty fox!"_ One of the arms on the susanoo that held a blade struck down at Hashirama but two wooden hands rose up and caught the blade. "I can read your sword swings!" Hashirama clapped his hands and thrust them outward and called out. "Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu!" (Wood Style: Laughing Buddha Jutsu) At Hashirama's command a number of gigantic wooden hands that erupt upward from beneath the ground, which encircle and then attempt to restrain a chosen enemy. The size of each of these hands is around the size of Kurama. Madara swung the other sword and obliterated all the hands as well as several mountain tops. The explosion and force of the swing tossed rocks and dust into the air and Hashirama jumped on several and started leaping towards the sea. " _At this rate, this land will be completely obliterated It's best to move this to the seashore!"_ Hashirama kept leaping and Madara in his biju Susanoo followed with a cry of.

"You're not getting away!" Hashirama lept for a few more feet and landed at the shore of the sea. Kurama, running on two legs, charged up another Biju Dama and Madara wrapped the blade of one of the swords around the ball and it fired at Hashirama and Madara shouted with some glee in his voice. "There, try catching that!" Hashirama landed and slid for a bit and then bit his thumb. and slammed his palm on the ground.

"Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon!" (summoning: Quintuple Roshomon) Hashirama summons five Rashōmon gates to block the incoming attack. " _This…"_

" _Will change the trajectory!"_ Madara narrowed his one visible eye. The bladed biju dama flattened the gates with easy but it was sent flying across the sea and hit a mountain in on the other shore and it exploded. "Hashirama, it's been awhile since we've fought each other earnestly! You can see that I have changed!" Hashirama clapped his hands together and stood perfectly still.

"You're going to lay everything to waste? To all we've accomplished up until now, Madara? Nothing will come of us battling each other...it will only weaken the village and shinobi of the village! This is an insult towards our siblings and our friends!"

"You know nothing of my-!"

"I don't want to kill you!"

"Are you implying that you could kill me at anytime?!"

"No, I'm saying we're friends!"

"I've already...reached it!" Kurama stood up and roared.

"Then so be it!" Hashirama got red pigment around his eyes. "Senpō Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju!" (Sage Art Wood Style: True thousand Hands) "Here I go, Madara!"

"Bring it, Hashirama!" Madara countered as both Charged out letting loose a furious war cry.

"Chojo Kebutsu!" (Artifacts of of the Buddha) Hashirama' statue unleashed a barrage of fists which were blocked with bladed biju dama from madara but in the end the sheer amount of fists overwhelmed the blasts and slammed into the susanoofied Kurama and when the dust cleared Madara and part of kurama were exposed.

"He stripped away the susanoo!" Madara said shocked with that Hashirama detached the statue from its fists and charged Madara and grabbed Kurama, who was tiny compared to the statue, holding him still and then the wooden golem enshrouded by a wooden dragon leapt down and with a palm extend with the kanji for "sit' he touched Kurama after madara had lept away realizing the danger. as soon as the palm touched the red glow of kurama's eyes dimmed and he soon fell asleep. Hashirama jumped down to face his former friend both looked at each other for a second then they charged.

"MADARA!"

"HASHIRAMA!" After a long while of fighting each other, Hashirama's sage mode was exhausted and madara's sharingan deactivated both were exhausted It rained around them and the land was ripped apart. Madara smiled and glared at his rival. "This time you won't reach the other side." both charged each other across the river that was formed from their conflict. There was a small katana in hashirama's hand and gunbai and scythe in Madara's hands they both clashed samurai style and madara was able to land on his feet but hashirama collapsed into the water. Madara turned his head and looked at Hashirama while the latter struggled to all fours and looked at Madara. "I'm the one still standing...opposite from the last time."

"I just wanted to protect...the dream i finally reached i don't want anymore…"

"You look pretty depressed Hashirama...can't perk back up this time, eh?" Madara turned to his former friend a confident smile on his face. When suddenly he was stabbed through the heart from behind. Madara looked shocked and saw that where hashirama was there was a wood statue. "Mokuton...Bunshin! I can't believe my back was taken..."

"I will protect our...no **my** village. No matter what, I still believe to this day that protecting the village will lead to the protection of the people, shinobi and children! I will not forgive anyone who threatens the village, be they a friend...sibling...or even my own child…" Madara collapsed to his knees.

"You've changed….Hashirama. You've got your priorities backwards, eventually...it shall someday lead the village to darkness." With that Madara collapsed….dead. a few seconds later Hashirama collapsed completely exhausted. The mirror faded to black and shattered.

"As you can see when Indra and Asura clash their wills drive them to fight till the end." Hagoromo said sadly.

"What does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked

"You are Asura reincarnated and with his power you also have the chakra of my daughter Moka but i will give you a gift...all the powers of the two who you just watch clash." Naruto was practically bouncing off the walls with happiness but held it together for the sake of looking dignified, but Hagoromo wasn't done. "But there is more...when those three powers combine you get the rinnegan which are even stronger than the Eien no Mangekyo." Naruto was bouncing off that walls unable to contain his excitement any longer. after a while of bouncing off the walls Naruto looked back at his new teacher ready to learn. Just then a man with tall and pale-skinned with hairless brow ridges and waist-length white hair appeared and right next to him was a small girl. The man's bangs were short hung to left side of his face with a chin-length lock which hung from the right side of his face. He also had small horn-like protrusions on his forehead and the renowned Byakugan in each of his eyes. He wore a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants. He had his sword in its sheath strapped to his left hip. He also had a dark crescent-moon representing Yin mark in his left palm. The girl naruto recognized as Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the hyuga clan and one of the only people who actually gave a damn about Naruto. "Hamura?!"

"Hagoromo?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Both asked confused. "Training my successor in what is to come." both glared at each other. "In my pocket dimension that I created. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR POCKET DIMENSION WE CREATED IT TOGETHER YOU MORON!?" Both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other then back at the arguing adults confused. after a few minutes of arguing Hagoromo held up a hand and they both stopped.

"Ok okay." Hagoromo said. "So we both agree that we created this place together right."

"Yep."

"And we both intended to bring our chosen successor here without knowing the other intended to do the same."

"Yep."

"And so we are both in agreement that they can train here together and that it would be good to have a partner to work with in order to learn how to work with others?"

"Sounds about right." Hamura nodded then he and his brother looked at their new apprentices. "Okay you two we're going to train the both of you over the next eight years in order for you to reach your maximum in control over the powers were are going to teach you how to wield."

"B-but what about our lives that we have to take care of back at home?" Hinata asked scared about what her father would say.

"Hagoromo will leave behind a Tamashi Bunshin (Soul clones) for both of you to continue your lives as normal while we train you."

"Oh sure just throw me under the bus." Hagoromo rolled his eyes.

"Well in my defense you're the only one who can use that technique." Hamura countered. Hagoromo growled but agreed and vanished. "Alright you two let's get started but this will be a trial the likes of which never have been seen."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 2: Awakening

(Eight Years later)

Hinata and Naruto faced each other over the years the two had changed dramatically. Naruto now bore an outfit similar to hagoromo's He wore a white cloak with a black trim with black shinobi pants, he had a necklace with 6 magatama around his neck and a Gunbai on his back. At his waist he had a blade with a black hilt with a triangle at the pommel the blade was black but the cutting edge was silver and a red flame ran from about 5 inches up to the guardless hilt. Naruto had horns on his forehead and his eyes which were still blue echoed with a deep power, his hair was identical to his father's. Hinata wears a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings, revealing parts of her upper thighs, and has changed her regular ninja sandals to black high-heeled boots. Hinata's hair also increased in volume and grows to hip-length. Hinata had a blade hilt at her waist it was Tobirama's Raijin no Ken but this was the real one unlike the fake Tobirama left behind before his death. Hinata was no longer the shy weak timid girl that people thought she was she was far more powerful than any Kunoichi before her.

"This will be your final test." Hagoromo said. "I want no holding back from either of you, fight from the beginning as if your life depends on it."

"Hai Sensei." Both students responded without taking their eyes of each other

"So if you hold back you will be severely punished." Hamura said.

"We get it." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Naruto-kun you must not be so impatient I know you want to test yourself but I think we should at least let out teachers begin our match.

"Well if there are no objection then you will begin." Naruto and hinata unleashed their chakra gold and silver from Naruto and a deep purple from Hinata.

"Tenseigan/Rinnegan!" both children cried at once and Naruto cracked his neck and was ensnared in a gold light and he entered his six paths mode the 9 Gedo-Dama floated behind him Hinata was enshrouded in a green light and a similar number of Gedo Dama floated behind her. Hinata and Naruto wasted time at reaching their maximum they charged each other each blow shattered the ground, each blast of chakra eradicated the land they had constructed the mountains the forest everything their power touched was eradicated. Hamura and Hagoromo stood as they watched their disciples destroy the landscape. Naruto unleashed a roar and shattered the air that was around him and a twister of wind swirled around him ripping apart the heavens and earth and lightning flashed and he smiled.

"Kinjutsu: Shōmetsu." (Forbidden Technique: Annihilation) Hinata wrapped herself in the gedo dama and the blast wave eradicated all things around him and when the dust settled the landscape was devastated and naruto clutched his left eye and laughed.

" _I knew I shouldn't have taught him about the Jubi's Tenpenchii he went and recreated it with his own chakra."_ Hagoromo sweatdropped

"Naughty Naruto-kun you know why we labeled that a Genjutsu." Hinata said as she emerged from her shell of Gedo Dama.

"I thought it was cool." Naruto smiled

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata growled

"What we were told not to hold back." Hinata rolled her eyes and then she smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Then you asked for this. Oiroke no Jutsu!" (Sexy Technique) And instantly she was transformed into a naked version of herself and Naruto rocketed back with a nosebleed and Naruto wiped his nose and smiled.

"Naughty Hinata-hime you copied my original technique and redefined it to work on me."

"Oh like you wouldn't do the same."

"True but i'm done messing around." Naruto clapped his hands together and soon entered Sage Mode. "Senpo Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju!" upon activating the jutsu Naruto creates a wooden statue of titanic proportions; easily able to dwarf a full-sized Kurama, as well as a Complete Body Susanoo. Thousands of hands originate from the statue's back in countless concentric rows, while its two main hands are clasped, as if in prayer. Naruto smiled and thrust his hands out. "Chōjō Kebutsu!" Naruto unleashed a barrage of wooden fists towards Hinata who was hard pressed to dodge the attacks as each one easily destroyed the environment with such power that Hinata was blasted back with such force she coughed up blood and her right eye was bleeding with the strain of the jutsu she used to save herself at the last second. "Amenotejikara? Seems the tenseigan is just as capable with Jikūkan Ninjutsu as the Rinnegan is."

"And you thought you were the only one who could use Amenotejikara."

"You're strong Hime."

"Well can't blame me can you a girl's gotta be tough if she's gonna survive in this world of Shinobi." Naruto Held out his hand and formed a rasengan and started to channel the elemental affinities into the rasengan.

"Kurieitā no surēto Rasengan." (Creator's Slate Rasengan)

"Hakke Sōjishi Hōgeki." (Eight Trigrams Twin Lions crumbling attack) Both shinobi charged each other and Hinata channeled chakra into her attack and her left hand and she thrust it towards naruto and naruto thrust his hand with the rasengan and the two attacks collided and the ground sky and trees trembled with the shear force behind the attacks and at first neither attack dominated the other and slowly both attacks forced each other to detonate and they were thrown back and Naruto got up and he was cut bruised and bleeding in several places, Naruto licked the blood from his arm.

"This blood….this pain…." Naruto started laughing. "THIS IS MY BODY!" Naruto kept laughing while Hinata sighed and pinched her forehead.

"Naruto-kun since when was this not your body?"

"Sorry Hinata-hime." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Well i think that finished our training." Hagoromo said as he sweatdropped at his student's action

"Well Hinata I think there is nothing more I can teach you." Hamura said

"Well there is one thing that i can teach you Naruto." Hagoromo weaved more handsigns and slammed his palm on the ground. "Kuchiyose: Gedo Mazo!" at his command a giant, earthen-coloured humanoid entity with a decayed appearance, a body shaped into a robe, and a number of spike-like protrusions on its back.

"Brother you're not serious?!"

"He is worthy brother."

"But…"

"That's my final decision and that's the end of discussion."

"Fine!"

"Kuchiyose: Nine Biju!" in a flash of smoke Shukaku Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo Saiken Chomei Gyuki and Kurama appeared

" **Tou-san?"** Shukaku said confused.

"Yes Shukaku?"

" **Why are we all here?"** Matatabi asked.

"You are here to meet my reincarnation Naruto Uzumaki."

" **So he's not that powerful."** Isobu said and Naruto got a tick mark but Hagoromo smiled

"If you think so then why don't you test him?"

" **Isobu if you ever decide to listen to me for once in your life let it be now...DON'T DO IT!"** Kurama said

" **Who asked you Kurama?!"** Isobu countered and he slammed a tail towards naruto who simply grabbed it with one hand and he got a bored look on his face.

"You know...he wasn't wrong." Naruto said and he spun around and isobu was dragged along as Isobu gripped at the ground trying to get a grip and stop himself but he couldn't and Naruto tossed him far into the air and punched the air and slammed Isobu in the stomach. Isobu fell to the ground and crawled back to his siblings and looked at naruto with growing respect and fear.

"Still doubt him Isobu?" Hagoromo smiled

" **Nope."** Isobu said.

"Now my children I need your help once more I need your chakra so I can rebirth the Jubi."

" **Then he is the one?"** Gyuki asked

"Yes Gyuki he is." Kurama placed one tail over his father and the other tailed beasts followed suit and Hagoromo drew on their energy. "Onmyōton: Biju Sōzō." In a flash the nine biju were staring at clones of themselves and the Gedo Mazo shot out chains and the chains wrapped around the cloned biju and sucked them in and in a few minutes a large wolf with white fur with glowing blue tips and a blue mark around it's left eye.

" **What the?"** The wolf rubbed it's eyes. " **Where am I?"**

"Hello Jubi." the wolf snapped toward the voice of his old host.

" **YOU!"** the Jubi growled

"I'm not particularly happy about seeing you again but at the same time your power is needed."

" **I'm not some tool for you to use for your own intentions! I was planted by Kami herself as a way to watch over the world and protect it...YOU DISHONOR THAT WISH!"**

" **I know very well what Kami-chan wanted and I am aware that you were planted by her to protect this world but she once told me that she wanted to you be a guardian but Kaguya Dishonored that and took some of your power."** Kurama spoke

" **How do you know about Kami-sama's wish?"**

" **She and I are lovers we don't tend to hide secrets from each other."**

"I know you hate being used but for this world to reach peace you need to work with Naruto here...if you doubt his resolve test his heart I know you can." Hagoromo spoke to the Jubi and it placed a tail on Naruto and after a second a smile tugged at the wolf's lips.

" **I see his heart is pure but if i am to work with him i have a non-negotiable condition."**

"I'm Listening." Naruto spoke.

" **You must part with the Kyubi."**

"ABSOLUTELY NOT I DON'T ABANDON MY FRIENDS AND KURAMA IS MY FRIEND!"

" **It's okay Naruto."** Kurama spoke. " **I know you and I are friends but if we must part ways then i will always remember you as the greatest friend I ever had."**

" **Now, now you are being too reckless I said** _ **you**_ **can't work with Kurama I didn't say your friend couldn't."** The Jubi spoke.

"Naruto-kun i will gladly work with Kurama-kun." Hinata spoke up, Naruto placed a hand on Hinata and placed all of Kurama's power into hinata instantly his heart started to stop and his world started going black. The Jubi placed a tail on Naruto and instantly the Jubi was drawn into Naruto and regained his vision.

"I must talk to the Jubi." Naruto sat down and entered his mind. After a few minutes he was looking at the Jubi again.

" **This is a nice place...Cozy."** The jubi spoke.

"If i am to work with you i would like to address you as an ally and a friend, so i ask...what is your name?"

" **Lobo."**

"It's nice to meet you Lobo I hope we can work well together." Naruto held out his fist and Lobo bumped it with his own and their chakra blasted to life and increased simultaneously. Naruto exited his mind and was looking back at the Biju, Hinata Hagoromo and Hamura.

"Well I am pleased to say you've achieved a bond with the Jubi even better than I did proves that he trusts you." Hagoromo said

"Before we go i would like you to tell me your names and the names of your Jinchuriki." Naruto said looking at 9 Biju.

" **Shukaku's my name and the name of my Jinchuriki is Gaara from Suna, for some reason I'm always crazy when I'm with him."** Shukaku Spoke.

" **I'm Matatabi and my Jinchuriki's name is Yugito Nii she's a Kumo Jonin."** Matatabi was the next to speak.

" **I'm Isobu and the name of my Jinchuriki is Yagura but he's being controlled by a man in a mask."** Kurama growled and spoke in a voice that echoed with anger.

" **Was that mask embroidered with flame patterns?**

" **Yes."**

" **Then he is the one who forced me to attack Konoha 13 Years ago."**

" **I am the Handsome Monkey King of the Water Screen Cave: the King of the Sage Monkeys, bestowed with the Dharma name of Son by the Sage of Six paths. I am Son Goku, the Great Sage equalling Heaven. My jinchuriki's name is Roshi of Iwa so I don't recommend you go to see him for now."** Son spoke

" **I am Kokou and just like Son my jinchuriki is an Iwa shinobi who goes by the name of Han."** Kokuo said

" **I'm Saiken my Jinchuriki is named Utakata and he's a rogue nin from Kiri."** Saiken said cheerfully

" **I'm Chomei my jinchuriki is from Taki and her name is Fu."** Chomei spoke

" **I'm Gyuki and my jinchuriki's name is Killer Bee from Kumo."** Gyuki Said

" **And you know who I am."** Kurama finished

"Well I think it's time for the two of you to return to the Shinobi world." Hamura said Naruto and Hinata nodded and Naruto shifted his eyes to the EMS and the world swirled and the two vanished. Hamura looked at his brother and the 9 bijuu.

"So I think those two are going to make fine shinobi."

"So is my job done brother? Guarding the Gedo Mazo in the moon with the rest of the clan."

"Yes it is brother."

"Then I can rest finally." Hamura and the dimension faded as its creators were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 3: Revelations

(Konoha)

Naruto and Hinata were on top of the stone monuments and Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled.

"Alright I'm headed to Suna to help Gaara with the issue with Shukaku you inform Hokage-jiji of the situation I'll join you later after you've taken care of the clan elders of the Hyuga." Naruto said activating his EMS

"Gotcha Naruto-kun." Hinata said and then Naruto Swirled into his pocket dimension. Hinata walked toward the Hokage's office and when she arrived at the door she looked at the secretary. "Hi I'm here to Hokage-sama."

"Go right ahead Hyuga-sama he shouldn't be busy." the secretary said happily and Hinata walked in.

"Hypocrite if Naruto-kun was here she'd say he was too busy." Hinata growled mentally

"Humans are such arrogant creatures." Kurama said at his partner's comment. When Hinata walked in Sarutobi looked up and saw her.

"Hello Hinata what can I do for you?" Sarutobi asked

"Hi Hokage-sama, I was wondering if you could send your anbu out of the room so we could talk in private?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Why?"

"It's about Naruto-kun and I and a certain incident that occurred 13 years ago on the night of October 10th." Sarutobi's eyes widened and he looked towards the shadows.

"Anbu, Leave us!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" four cries echoed and four shadows left, Sarutobi made a handsign and seals spread around the room.

"Now we can talk in peace." Sarutobi looked at Hinata.

"Not quite." Hinata fired a bone at the coat hanger which turned into a shinobi who quickly started to disintegrate as the bone hit him. "Now we can talk."

(Suna)

Naruto swirled into existence on top of a hill overlooking the sand village and opened his chakra and felt out and soon he felt Shukaku's power and used Kamui to reach him. Naruto appeared behind a small tower. Naruto looked at Gaara and he suddenly felt sand wrap around his leg, Naruto used Kamui to escape and he looked at Gaara.

"So you were able to sense me I'm impressed." Naruto said.

"You don't seem like any ordinary assassin, who are you?" Gaara asked.

"My name is Naruto Ōtsutsuki."

"Ōtsutsuki that's not a name I've heard in this village before.

"Where did that come from?"

"I think that it fits personally." Lobo said.

"Really Lobo you think so?"

"Yeah you're the sage's reincarnation so I think it only fitting you take his last name."

"Thanks Lobo I will take the name with honor." Naruto focused on Gaara. "It's not a name from any village it's a name that died out long before the Shinobi Villages were established."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"It is the name...of the father of the being who calls your body home." Gaara's eyes widened in horror. "If you don't think that I'm telling you the truth...fight me and find out." Naruto entered the Jubi Jinchuriki form, his hair turned white and a cloak of chakra surrounded his body and his hands were enshrouded in black. Gaara fired sand at Naruto who knocked it aside with a black rod formed from the Gedo Dama the sand fell to the ground useless. Gaara fired more sand at Naruto but it ended with the same result naruto knocked it aside with ease Gaara started to transform into the Shukaku but Naruto blurs behind him and with a swift chop to the neck dispels Shukaku's chakra and just as fast he slams a five point supression seal over Gaara's chakra network simultaneously suppressing Shukaku. "Now for the hard part." Naruto took out some sealing ink and started to draw the Hakke Fuin on Gaara's stomach. "Hakke Fuin!" Naruto placed a hand on Gaara's head and entered his mind.

(Gaara's mind)

Gaara was looking in the desert in his mind and Shukaku was restrained by chains and a caged.

"What is going on for the first time I feel like myself?" Gaara asked

"In fuinjutsu the symbol for insanity and control are almost identical with a small unnoticeable distinction unless you a fuinjutsu master." Naruto said as he appeared next to Gaara. Naruto looked over at the new gate that stood open and waiting.

"What is that?"

"The new cage for Shukaku which will allow you to protect and will help you free you from the control seal that someone attempted to place on you." naruto placed his hand on the cage and shattered it then when the gated was destroyed chains shot from the caged and grabbed Shukaku and pulled him behind the gate and then it shut closed and the tag for seal appeared on the door.

"FINALLY I'M FREE FROM THAT STUPID SEAL THIS ONE IS MUCH BETTER!" Shukaku said then he looked at Gaara. "Sorry about all the trouble I've caused you Gaara that seal was affecting both of us but from now on I'm willing to work you, and don't call me 'mother' anymore I'm a dude."

"I thought you said you hated all humans." Gaara said

"Well I kinda do but you're not like most humans and I wanna help out with the mission Tou-san gave me and the others."

"Mission?"

"To bring peace to this world." Naruto said. "Lobo and I are working towards that goal as are the other Jinchuuriki and their Biju this is the first step." Naruto exited the mind scape and Gaara felt a force from the outside pulling him back to the consciousness.

(Suna)

Naruto and Gaara looked at one another with a mutually understanding respect.

"Now that you have a new seal in place of the old one you need to work on mastering the power of Shukaku while working on your own power. This will be a long and arduous processes and you won't be able to do it by any other way than hard work. I'll leave you to it please...try your best you can do it." Naruto activated his EMS and with a simple activation he left Gaara to return to Konoha.

(Hyuga Clan Compound)

Hinata was sitting in front of her clan elders and her father, she had long since merged with her Tamashi Bunshin and gained the information that she needed and was now here to see why they had bothered her. The elders were looking at her with disdain and her father was impassive but thanks to Kurama she could sense the fear he was hiding.

"You are a weak girl with no right your call yourself a Hyuga while we can't banish you outright because your father has forbid it but we have decided to test you one more time and when you fail you are banished from this clan but you will be able to win then your deepest heart's desire shall be fulfilled." Hiyo, Hinata's grandfather, spoke.

"Deal." Hinata said without fear. "And I fight you...you shity old man." Hinata stood up and walked to the other side of the battle room and looked at her grandfather.

"You've sealed your doom if you think you can beat me, but I'll humor you." Hiyo stood before the girl and they looked at each other.

"I'll humor you with the first move you old man." Hinata let her guard down and smiled. "Today old man."

"DIE!" Hiyo charged and slammed her palm into Hinata's chest shattering her heart. Hinata smiled and looked at her grandfather dissolved into smoke.

"Genjutsu is a powerful thing but so are Kage Bunshin, I can use that jutsu without signs, declaration or even the sign of performing this jutsu but now I will beat you with my mother's style of fighting...Juho." Hinata charged in. "Juho: Hyaku Nijūhachi mizuhasho! (Gentle Step 128 Water palms) Hinata charged in water chakra dancing with her fingers and she unleashed the barrage of strikes and each one left behind devastating damage. Nisho! Yonsho! Hachsho! Juroksho! Sanjunisho! Rokujuyon sho! Hyaku Nijūhachi Sho!" Hinata delivered the final strikes and blasted Hiyo back he tried to stand but pain ripped through his body.

"What's going on? I can't move!"

"Don't bother." Hinata stood over her grandfather's shattered body. "I have severed ever tendon and snapped every bone you have you will never walk again assuming I let you live."

"What do you mean 'assuming I let you live?' Are you suggesting you could kill me at any time?"

"My power far exceeds any Hyuga's."

"What do you mean?!"

"The clan that gave birth to this clan was the Ōtsutsuki and our founder Hamura Ōtsutsuki gave me this power and I will lead the Hyuga clan to a new era of greatness." Hinata raised her palm and slammed it into Hiyo's heart killing him. "Without you."

"Well someone let out a lot of pent of aggression." A new voice called out and echoed from the room and the air started to swirl as the distortion ended and Naruto emerged laughing.

"Oh and where were you?"

"I was in Suna taking care of helping Gaara and his situation." Naruto shrugged his shoulders

"Well my situation is all nice and taken care of here the Hyuga clan knows to fear me now." Hinata looked at the gathered elders. "Isn't that right." Hinata said with a sickly sweet smile, the elders sweated and nodded to avoid her wrath.

"You're just like your mother." Hiashi said laughing. "She was scary when she was your age she had me wrapped around her finger."

"Well I need to take care of some things with Hokage-jiji and I'll see you tomorrow for graduation." Naruto said then kissed Hinata on the cheek much to the displeasure of Hiashi but Naruto vanished in a swirl of his pocket dimension. Hinata went to walk to her room but Hiashi coughed gaining her attention.

"Yes father?" Hinata asked

"Tell Naruto that I wish to see him this evening for dinner to discuss certain matters." Hiashi said in an even tone.

"Fine I will but, father."

"Yes." Hinata walked up to her father and activated her byakugan.

"If you hurt him in anyway…I'll fucking kill you." Hiashi's face turned blue with fear and repressed a shudder as he was reminded of Hitomi's father threatening him very similarly when he went on their first date.

"I-I'll keep that in mind." Hiashi said and Hinata spun on her heel and walked out of the room.

(Hokage's Office)

For the second time today Sarutobi was discussing several S-rank secrets with someone who wasn't even a genin.

"So tell me again how you know who your father is." Sarutobi asked rubbing his temples

"Who do you think I learned the hirashin from." Naruto countered with a smile playing at his lips.

"You are just like him able to make my head hurt without trying." Sarutobi rubbed his temples more vigorously.

"So I trust I'll get the keys to dad's compound and I'll be able to modify to my liking."

"Yes now stop bugging me I have paperwork to deal with."

"I'll tell you a secret old man if you use Kage bunshins you'll be able to get twice or even three times faster." Naruto snatched the keys from Sarutobi and warped away while Sarutobi's face was drained of blood.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" was heard all over the village as Naruto walked towards his new house laughing when he saw his Tamashi Bunshin walking back from the academy and he walked over to the Bunshin and placed his hand on him and instantly the information that he needed was absorbed into his brain.

"So tomorrow is the graduation exams huh?" Naruto mused. "Well I'll have some fun with that. What do you think Lobo you wanna show off tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me." Lobo smiled. Naruto continued toward his new house and when he arrived he cut his thumb and pumped his chakra into it and he unsealed the door and walked inside. Naruto walked around and started to form clones.

"I've got a lot work to do."

(Time Skip 8 hours later)

Naruto was in his best Kimono and was sitting next to Hinata while the two of them sat in front of Hiashi having dinner. Hiashi was impassive and Hinata and Naruto were stealing looks at each other. After a while Hiashi stood up and looked at the clock and noticed the time.

"Naruto I have kept you long enough and you both have a long day ahead of you tomorrow so I will bid you farewell but before you go I ask that you accompany me to my office." Haishi said and Naruto nodded and followed Hiashi and Hinata leaked a little killer intent towards Hiashi who remembered what his daughter said to him. Naruto was walking and entered the office with Hiashi and he spoke. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ōtsutsuki." Naruto corrected. "I changed my last name to Ōtsutsuki to honor the Rikudo Sennin who was both my ancestor and predecessor."

"Naruto Ōtsutsuki, I have a question for you."

"What is it Hiashi-sama?"

"What are your intentions for my daughter?"

"I love her, I was a fool to not see what I had in front of me until I nearly lost it and now that I have found it again I will never let it go."

"Very well but, now why should I give you the right to date her, a right I have denied to princes, sons of prestigious clans and even the son of the Fire Daimyo himself?"

"Because I am not only the most powerful shinobi ever born but I am the son of your old friend...Minato Namikaze." Hiashi's eyes widened in shock, he of course had been able to figure out the identity of Naruto's father but he knew that his father's identity was kept a secret in order to protect Naruto from his enemies.

"How do you know?"

"Father taught me how to use his hiraishin and taught me how to use it and at the same time he taught me who I was."

"Very well Naruto you have indeed spoke truthfully you have my blessing and wish you happiness and besides my daughter is very scary when she's angered."

"Very but she is still my love." Naruto left and returned home and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 4: Graduation

(Time skip one day later)

Naruto walked out of his house and started walking towards the academy as he walked he saw the looks of anger and rage as he passed some people threw things at him but Naruto dodged and as he arrived at the academy he saw several of his classmates and Naruto sat down next to Hinata.

"Sorry ready for the exams Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah and I'm done holding back." Naruto responded.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Sakura shouted. "YOU DON"T GIVE HINATA THE TIME OF DAY AND NOW YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU'VE TALKED TO HER ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

"Well I thought it would take you longer to get your voice back you pink haired bitch." the whole room fell silent as Naruto responded to Sakura's rebuttal. "Now if you thought that was shocking wait 'till you hear this." Naruto looked at Sakura and then looked at Hinata. "I'm in love with Hinata always have been from the start and I hate you with undying passion and to top it off I've been holding back all this time and I'm done holding back."

"You're weak you have always have been and that whore you call Hinata is just as weak and stupid!" Sakura shouted back and Naruto unleashed a huge blast of Killer Intent and Sakura was floor and unable to breathe.

"Insult be all you wish but if you value your life NEVER INSULT HINATA-HIME!" Naruto was livid and was prepared to kill Sakura but then Mizuki and Iruka walked in and that disrupted the focus of the class and Naruto who sat down and then Iruka spoke.

"Alright, welcome to the genin exams here you will be tested on you way to become shinobi." Iruka said. "First we'll start with roll call. Shino Aburame."

"Here." Came the monotone response from Shino. After a while of names being called

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Here." Hinata said and laughed at everyone's face when they saw her and felt her power.

"H-ow?"

"Ever heard of holding back?" Hinata asked laughing

"You've been holding back this whole time?"

"Yes I have my true power is even stronger than that of Madara or Hashirama's power."

"You're bluffing!" Sasuke called.

"No she's not." Naruto smiled

"Anyway." Iruka said. "I think that I've proved that we have all proven that we are all here so let's begin." Iruka started handing out the paper tests and Naruto was able destroy the test and so was Hinata and others but in the end that was only the first part. After a while Iruka collected the tests. "Mizuki grade the tests, I'll take them out for the kunai training."

"Right." Mizuki responded and went to grade the tests. Iruka called up the students and one by one the students took the test and scored pretty well.

"Naruto Uzumaki.

"IT'S ŌTSUTUKI FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"Fine Naruto Ōtsutsuki." Naruto picked up the kunai and tossed all seven kunai and channeled Futon chakra and fired them off and they hit the tree right behind each target.

"HA YOU MISSED!" Sakura shouted laughing.

"Check again." Naruto said and Iruka looked at the tree and then the targets.

"The kunai pierced the target and would have been killed instantly and the heart would have been ripped to shreds only futon chakra could have done this well full marks plus extreme bonus points for using chakra."

"Nice." Naruto smiled.

"Okay now for the taijutsu exam." Naruto and Hinata destroyed the exams one exam at a time and finally the exams were brought down to the final part. One by one everyone walked out with a headband and until finally it was Naruto's turn.

"Naruto Ōtsutsuki." Naruto walked in and then he looked at Iruka and the others. "First the henge jutsu." Naruto placed his hands together and transformed into Madara.

"Kyubi, you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence of coalesced energy… energy that once was a single, ultimate form! An unstable force, lacking in intelligence or sapience, you require a guide to show you purpose. That guide is the Uchiha! The Biju are but slaves to those with blessed eyes. Obey!"

"Um, Madara interesting choice." Iruka said

"Next the Kawarimi jutsu." Naruto smiled and secretly activated his rinnegan and kept it hidden with a genjutsu. Naruto was waiting and then Mizuki threw the Kunai at Naruto and just a second before they were to hit him Naruto activated his jutsu.

"Amenotejikara!" Naruto thought and shifted with Mizuki and he was hit with kunai.

"Why am I here?" Mizuki thought confused

"Very nice you were able to switch with Mizuki and finally the bunshin jutsu." Iruka said

"Alright." Naruto said then formed a handsign. "Kage Bunshin jutsu." Naruto created three clones.

"Alright nice work Naruto you passed very good." Iruka handed Naruto the Headband and Naruto left. Naruto showed the headband to Hinata and they both smiled.

(Time skip the next day)

Naruto and the rest of the class were in the room and after a while Iruka walked in and MIzuki was absent.

"Well class you've all made it to the next stage your sensei, team one will be." Naruto tuned out and waited for his name to be called.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Ōtsutsuki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"FUCK!" Naruto cursed as he was stuck with the two words people he hated a lot.

"Team 7 sensei will Kakashi Hatake." Iruka continued

"Ok not as bad but still bad as I am still stuck with those two."

"Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame and your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Asuma and Kurenai showed up in the next 10 minutes and took their students and after a while Naruto was still waiting for Kakashi and after a while Naruto was livid and he was done waiting.

"GAH FUCK THIS!" Naruto was about to storm out when Kakashi walked in and Naruto saw the man he remembered everyone who his father talked to him about and his students.

"Well this is a surprise I thought I would have some wet behind the ears but instead I get the last uchiha, the kunoichi of the year and Naruto the most unpredictable ninja ever, this might be fun." Kakashi said. "Well meet me on the roof in five minutes." Kakashi shunshined away and left the three gennin alone.

"Well see you later." Naruto Kamuied away and arrived on the roof.

"Well you're interesting Naruto."

"Thanks sensei I try, I think I got that from my mother."

"You know who your mother is what about your father?"

"Yeah I know who my dad is and he's a great man."

"Yes he is Naruto anyway your teammates are here." Sasuke and Sakura arrived on the roof and glared at Naruto.

"Well now that we're all here let's break the ice with some introductions." Kakashi said eye smiling at his new potential students.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean introductions Sensei?" Sakura asked still short of breath.

"And she's supposed to be the smart one?" Naruto asked genuinely confused.

"I'm under the impression she's only got book smarts and excels in theory." Lobo said.

"Gotta agree with you there Lobo." Naruto said.

"Yeah introductions you know likes, dislikes and dreams of the future." Kakashi said breaking the mental conversation.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Sasuke asked. "After all what's a better way to get to know our new sensei?"

"Ok fine… I am Hatake Kakashi. I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream... I have few hobbies."

"All we got is his name." Sakura and Sasuke thought.

"Next pinkie."

"My name is Sakura Haruno I like." She turns her head to Sasuke and bursts into a fit of giggles."My dream is to…" She turns her head to Sasuke and bursts into a fit of giggles again.

"And what do you hate?"

"NARUTO-BAKA!"

"Oh no!" Naruto cried dramatically his hand pressed against his forehead. "How will I ever live without the approval Sakura Haruno?" Naruto said his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Next, Emo pants." Kakashi said

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things and i don't particularly like anything, what I have is not a dream because i will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone.

"Sasuke-kun is so cool!" Sakura swooned.

"Finally, the blondie.

"My name is Naruto Ōtsutsuki, my likes include Hinata-hime, Hokage-jiji, my sensei and ramen. My dislikes include a lot of people in this village because the treat me like dirt and people who judge before getting to know someone. My dream is to become Hokage and lead this world to a new era of peace, like the Rikudo Sennin wanted to but never got the chance."

"So an avenger, a Sage reborn, and a fangirl this will be weird. Well time for some fun." Kakashi thought. "Alright tomorrow we will at training ground 7 at 6:00 am for our first mission."

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked.

"Tell us Kakashi-sensei." Sakura says

"A survival exercise, however this survival exercise has a 66.6% chance of failing, meaning of the 27 graduates only 9 will make it on to a squad." Kakashi then turns to his students.

"If I don't pass then Sasuke-kun and I will be separated NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Sakura screamed in her head.

"I'd recommend not eating Breakfast, unless you enjoy tossing your cookies"

"Hmmm have food in my belly and pass, or be starving and fail, that fork is a no brainer." Naruto said quietly to himself

"Good thing I'm on a diet to keep my figure for Sasuke-kun." Sakura said quietly "I've got this in the bag and that means I'll pass with Sasuke-kun and he'll love me and then we'll get married and I'll help Sasuke-kun revive his clan." Sakura squealed at the thought.

"D-does she live in her own little world?" Sasuke thought sweat dropping.

"That is one fangirl I don't want to be around for long." Naruto thought and then he Shunshined away to his house and there he went to asleep before the test the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 5: Bell Test

(Time skip one day later)

Naruto was sitting in his bed, in the newly refurbished house of his father's. Naruto looked at the clock on his bedside table which red, 8:30 am.

" _Hmm."_ Naruto thought." _Kakashi-sensei should be there in about half an hour. That gives mes about 25 minutes to have breakfast and get there."_ Naruto leapt out of bed and grabbed his clothes and went downstairs. After about 16 minutes he had breakfast and his house cleaned, Naruto grabbed his gunbai and his kunai and shuriken. "Alright time to head out." Naruto opened his door and walked to the gate and pressed his thumb on the sealing matrix pumping his chakra into the seal and the gated opened and he walked out then shut it and the seal matrix reactivated and the gate was resealed. Naruto took his time reaching training ground 7. When he arrived he found an enraged and an impassive Sasuke waiting for him.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. "HOW DARE YOU BE LATE?! IF SASUKE-KUN FAILS FOR THIS I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto didn't acknowledge sakura at all and leaned against one of the logs and closed his eyes and started focusing on gathering Nature energy in an attempt to find Kakashi. After he found kakashi's chakra naruto just stood still and waited when 9:00 rolled around Kakashi shunshined in with and eye smile.

"Hey sorry I'm late I'm afraid i just got lost on the road of life.

"LIAR!" Sakura screeched but Kakashi ignored her and landed in front of the three gennin, then he walked over to the logs and placed an alarm clock on the middle one and set it.

"Alright since you're all here we can get started, here is your test, I have bells and two bento lunches, your objective is to take these bells from me by noon and whoever doesn't will fail and be tied to this log and they won't get lunch. As if on cue Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs grumbled but to kakashi's surprise Naruto's did not.

"Okay so I had breakfast, big whoop." Naruto said, Kakashi shook his head.

"So you disobeyed my orders and ate?"

"You didn't' order us not to eat breakfast you just suggested we shouldn't and i ignored your advice."

"Well, anyway here are the bells. Kakashi pulled out two bells and showed them to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"But sensei there are only two." Sakura spoke.

"Good eye Sakura, yes one of you will face for sure." Naruto looked at his teammates then back at his sensei. "So in order to get these bells from me come at with the intent to kill."

"But sensei we could hurt you."

"Don't worry Sakura I'm a Jonin I doubt cute little genin could kill me." Naruto growled slightly at this but no one heard him. "And...begin." At once sakura and sasuke vanished and naruto exploded into a cloud of smoke. " _So he was a kage bunshin...clever."_ Kakashi looked around. " _A shinobi must know how to be invisible in their environment...well they've got the basics. Sakura is 5 meters away hiding below a bush...Sasuke is about 6 meters away and Naruto is...gone?"_ Kakashi looked around his eye shooting back and forth. "Where could he be?" Kakashi muttered to himself only for Naruto's voice to answer.

"Right behind you." Kakashi whipped around and plunged a kunai into where Naruto's head was only for it to phase right through Naruto and when the kunai passed through the other side of his head Naruto grabbed the hand kakashi had the kunai in and he smiled. "Surprise!" Naruto started glowing and Kakashi's visible eye widened and then Naruto exploded and when the dust settled Kakashi was burned slightly as he leapt back just as the explosion raced towards him.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!?" Kakashi said shocked and suddenly a barrage of shuriken flew from the woods and naruto came charging in after them as to not give Kakashi any room to maneuver. Kakashi was hard pressed to block or dodge Naruto's blows and eventually Naruto landed a strong kick on kakashi's stomach sending him flying back. "You've got a pretty good taijutsu style Naruto." Kakashi smiled. "Now lets see how you fare in genjutsu." Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves and naruto saw Hinata dead on the ground, a man with an orange mask standing over her laughing as 9 Gedo-dama floated behind him. Naruto unleashed a blast of chakra and the image vanished and kakashi was gone."

"Double layered genjutsu eh? He's good." Naruto tapped into Lobo's chakra and entered his rikudo mode shattering the second genjutsu like a wall of ice. Naruto looked at Kakashi who was sweating bullets at the amount of chakra naruto was putting out. "So Genjutsu is no good how's your ninjutsu?" Naruto asked as he activated his Rinnegan, then he floated up and held out his hands. "Senpo: Inton Raiha!" (Sage Art: Shadow Style Thunder Blast) Naruto fired out purple lightning from his hands at kakashi who started bouncing around like Guy on caffeine but was struck by a good chunk and he cried out in pain as he got fried. Naruto smiled but kakashi turned into smoke and Naruto looked around as Kakashi jumped at him with a Kunai and Naruto countered by channeling chakra into his left eye. " _Rimbo!"_ A shadow naruto blocked the attack and kakashi's eye widened in shock. "Senpo: Ranton Koga!" (Sage art: Gale style Fang of light) Naruto spat out the lightning senbon at kakashi who barely dodged but the shot continued and ripped through several trees crippling them permanently. Kakashi jumped to the ground and naruto looked at him with an amused smile. Kakashi lifted his headband and revealed obito's eye and Naruto's look hardened. Kakashi blazed through handsigns and ended on tiger.

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" And he spat out a huge fireball at Naruto who made a have tiger seal.

"Suiton: Suidanha!" Naruto exhaled a jet of water which sliced the fireball in two and diverted them around Naruto. Kakashi weaved more handsigns and a ball of lightning formed in hand but Naruto vanished and had a kunai and the bells in his hand and kakashi stared in shock and was reminded of his own bell test so long ago. "Nice jutsu Kakashi, i like forward to learning from you." Naruto withdrew his rikudo mode and his Rinnegan and smiled.

"So who gets the bells and who fails?" Naruto looked at the bells then at this teammates, who had walked out of their hiding places, then back at the bells. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and tossed the bells to Sasuke and Sakura and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Guess I fail Sensei." Naruto said in a nonchalant tone of voice, Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto.

"Congratulations you all pass." Kakashi eye smiled, the smug look that had been on Sakura's face melted as she heard she was stuck with Naruto and his attitude. "Meet here tomorrow for our missions as team 7." Naruto pulled out two silver bells.

"I guess you want these back." Kakashi's eye widened again then he looked at Sakura and Sasuke who had equal looks of confusion on their faces.

"But if you have the bells then what do Sakura and Sasuke have?"

"Hold that thought." Naruto made a half tiger seal and the two bells in Sakura and Sasuke's hands exploded into a blast of paint and sasuke was covered in pink paint while sakura was covered in green paint. Naruto started laughing as he saw Sasuke's eye twitch. "I kill me!" Naruto cackled with delight."

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura yelled as she ran at him with a kunai in hand with the intent of killing him but Naruto vanished in a flash of yellow light. Kakashi's eye widened again as he saw his sensei's infamous jutsu and he unconsciously touched the small of his back where Minato had marked him years ago. "Sensei?" Sakura's voice snapped him back to reality. "What are you doing."

"Nothing," Kakashi said. "I need to report to Hokage-sama."

(Hokage's office.

Sarutobi was filling out paperwork and he looked at the clock and then back at his paperwork.

" _The team senseis should be here any minute."_ Sarutobi thought to himself and, as if on cue, all nine jounin appeared even Kakashi. "Report." Sarutobi said and the first jounin stepped forward.

"Team One failed." He said.

"Team Two failed, these girls are a disgrace to kunoichi everywhere." The second jounin said.

"Team Three failed." The third said.

"Team Four failed." The fourth said.

"Team Five failed." The fifth said.

"Team Six failed." The sixth said.

"Team Seven passed" Kakashi said "But how they passed is very interesting."

"Report on this afterword." Sarutobi said.

"Team Eight passed but Hinata is very different than the reports in the academy said." Kurenai said.

"Report."

"HInata is not by any definition of the word, shy when she was cat called by Kiba she didn't faint or turn read she fired a bone at him and said 'Fetch doggy' and she kicked him in the dkick so heard I heard one of them crack." All the male Jonin cringed. "Her chakra was above most jouning and even you Hokage-sama. She used a combination of Kage Bunshins and her byakugan to find me during the scouting mission I gave them." Kurenai said shocking the gather Jonin.

"Team 10 passed." Asuma said after his father looked at him.

"Alright Teams 7, 8 and 10 report to my office tomorrow morning for missions."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma said then the other Jonin left but kakashi stayed to give his report on Naruto's abilities while Sarutobi listened.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 6: Nami no Kuni

(Time skip one month later)

"I HATE THIS CAT!" Came Sakura's scream one friday morning as team 7 completed their 7th D-rank of the day. Naruto was snickering as Tora the cat, also knowns as 'The Bane of Gennin' clawed at Sakura's face leaving scratch marks all over her 'Sasuke Seducer' as Naruto knew Sakura called it.

"Well if you weren't so ugly maybe Tora wouldn't get so scared." Naruto said jabbing at Sakura's looks because it was so easy to rile her up that way.

"TAKE THAT BACK NARUTO-BAKA!" Naruto just stuck his tongue out and blew her a raspberry.

"Sakura stop yelling at Naruto." Kakashi said. "And Naruto stop antagonizing Sakura."

"Okay." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and then he looked at his sensei. "Are we going to have an actual training session or one of these useless chores you call 'Missions' Sensei?"

"Don't worry Naruto we'll do some team training after we get paid for this mission." Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto who smiled as he enjoyed training rather than boring missions. After a few minutes they arrived at the Hokage's office and team 7 was watching Tora being crushed to death by her owner, the Fire Daimyo's wife. Sakura was hoping that the woman would kill Tora while Sasuke was impassive and naruto feld sorry for the poor cat. The Fire Daimyo's wife paid one of the chunin at the mission desk while Sarutobi looked over the mission list.

"So you capture Tora the cat, so now your options are baby sitting Lady Shima's child, pulling weeds at a local garden or pulling potatoes at a nearby farm." Sarutobi said but Kakashi stepped in.

"Actually Hokage-sama, I was planning on taking my team for some time to train."

"Very well, report tomorrow for more missions."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi looked at his team and they departed for their training ground. "Alright, team here is what we're going to work on, Sakura we're going to work on your taijutsu because it's atrocious to say the least.

"Yes, Sensei." Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke, Naruto whatever thing is going on between the two of you needs to stop so, we're going to do a series of trust exercises and if that doesn't work we'll do something more dramatic."

"Trust the dobe?!" Sasuke said incredulously "Yeah, right."

"For once I'm with Sasuke, I don't trust him as far as I can throw him." Naruto said Kakashi looked at his student's with exasperation.

"Very well then," Kakashi responded. "We'll have a spar and I'll set some limits. Naruto, no doujutsu, senjutsu or kenjutsu. Sasuke no sharingan or any fire jutsu above B-rank." Naruto sighed and placed his gunbai in a storage scroll and handed his sword to kakashi who took it and the storage scroll. Sasuke and Naruto agreed to have dojutsu seals placed on him. Then they stood on opposite sides of the training ground, the wind blew in the training ground and Naruto charged Sasuke and threw a punch which Sasuke blocked and counted with a roundhouse kick which naruto ducked under and replied with a vicious barrage of kicks which sasuke dodged or blocked, but naruto threw a high speed punch which caught Sasuke square in the jaw and the two separated and Naruto grinned.

"Looks like first blood goes to me." Naruto said smiling. "Wanna give up Sasuke?" Sasuke spat out a drop of blood and a tooth.

"Lucky shot loser, it won't happen again." Sasuke counted then he weaved some handsigns. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke exhaled a fireball at Naruto.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! Water molecules gather and a water dragon fired at Sasuke's fireball and steam erupted over the battlefield. Naruto pulled out a bunch of kunai and threw them at Sasuke who was able to dodge them but failed to noticed the formula on one of the kunai. Naruto appeared right infront of sasuke a kunai in his hand, "Hiraishingiri!" Naruto sliced right through Sasuke's kidney and Sasuke coughed up blood and dropped to the ground, bleeding heavily.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted and she ran over to him and tried to stop the bleeding and looked at Kakashi with fear in her eyes. "Can't you do anything, sensei?"

"His right kidney has been sliced and a dangerous angle, he's beyond my skill in medical ninjutsu." Kakashi said and Sakura rounded on Naruto a furious look on her face.

"NARUTO-BAKA! You just had to go and kill Sasuke-kun, you were jealous of his skill and our happiness!"

"Sasuke can still be saved you stupid harpy, I'll be right back." Naruto said then he disappeared in a flash of yellow light and a second flash a few seconds later signaled his return and he hadn Hinata with him, she quickly asses the situation and started performing Medical Ninjutsu on it, after a few minutes she spoke.

"His kidney has been damaged and there is damaged at the cellular level, Naruto-kun did you use Hiraishingiri?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I take it you coated the blade in Fuuton Chakra."

"Yep." Hinata continued healing Sasuke and then looked at the others.

"The damage is severe but not irreversible give me 10 minutes and he'll be fit for active duty again. Kakashi and Sakura sighed in relief and then Kakashi rounded on Naruto a furious look on his face.

"Naruto that was completely unnecessary and out of line, what would you have done if Sasuke had died?" Kakashi shouted

"Nothing," Naruto replied, "Because I knew that wouldn't happen Hinata-hime is too good at medical ninjutsu and worse case scenario I would have used this." Naruto held out his right hand revealing a white full moon on his palm.

"Well don't do that again or I'll have your shinobi licence revoked." Naruto nodded but didn't say anything. "Well, that's enough for one day, once Hinata has healed sasuke you're all dismissed." A few minutes later Hinata had finished treatment and Sasuke turned and walked home without a word to anyone. Sakura follow him and pester him for a date, only pausing to shoot Hinata and Naruto a dirty look."

"So we're free for the rest of the day, wanna go somewhere nice?" Naruto asked holding his arm out to Hinata which she took and they set off towards the Hokage monuments where they sat on top of the Fourth's head where Naruto had a few Kage Bunshins set up a picnic lunch for them. "Show how are things at home?" Naruto asked after a while.

"Great, thanks to that new seal you created, that all members of the Hyuga clan wear, the main and branch family is now one big happy family. I even managed to get through Neji's 'Fate Controls Everything' mentality so he's not a prick anymore, which is is nice bonus." Hinata said

"Took you long enough." Naruto poked.

"Well sorry mister, 'I've got the power of a god, fear me' but he's not the most agreeable person on the planet." Hinata jabbed back in an annoyed but also amused tone. Naruto and Hinata munched on snacks and joked with each other, after a while Naruto took hinata back to her house where he was greeted with smiles. Naruto kissed Hinata and then went off to do his own thing.

(Time Skip one day later)

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were standing in front of the Hokage while he red off a list of D-rank missions, after the list was done Naruto spoke up clearly agitated.

"With all due respect jiji, these missions we keep doing suck, I would like something more challenging."

"BAKA!" Iruka shouted. "You're a fresh graduate and you need to build up experience you even think about getting a C-rank."

"That's up to the Jounin Sensei of the team, Iruka." Sarutobi said. Well Kakashi, what do you think?"

"Well Hokage-sama, I think that they would be ready to handle anything that would come our way on a C-Rank mission." Kakashi said.

"Very well, send in the client." Just then a man with a fisherman's hat, white shirt and baggy pants holding a bottle of Sake in his hand walked in.

"What the hell is this?" The man said drunkenly. "I ask for Ninja and I get brats. The one with the black hair looks like his puppy just got run over, the girl looks like she would faint if she broke a nail, only the blond gives the vibe of a trained professional and is the clear leader of this squad." Sakura was livid, not only had this guy insult her and her Sasuke-kun but complemented Naruto. Sakura was ready to chew this guy out when Naruto spoke.

"While I'm flattered that you believe that i am the leader of this squad that honor goes to Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, he's an A-rank borderline S-rank ninja and I could take on a squad of S-rank Shinobi and not break a sweat. So bandits and a C-rank mission is child's play, and that's all we're dealing with, right?"

"R-right." The man replied.

" _Yeah he's lying."_ Naruto thought.

"Anyway my name is Tazuna and expect you to guard me with your lives."

"Alright squad, go home and pack for a month long mission." Kakashi said. "Then we'll meet at the gate in one hour."

"Yes, sir." All three members of team 7 said but when sakura Tazuna and Sasuke left Naruto stayed behind.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto said in a serious tone which caught Sarutobi's attention.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked

"From Tazuna's behavior and attitude I have reason to suspect his is lying about the intensity of this mission, so I recommend a backup squad just in gace things go south."

"A wise call Naruto, who do you recommend?"

"Team 8, they are a scouting team and could help locate enemy units or, Kami-sama forbid, Shinobi." Sarutobi thought for a minute then nodded seeing Naruto's logic. Sarutobi took out a piece of paper and scribbled a small sentence on it.

"Take this to Kurenai Yuhi and she'll back your team up."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Naruto grabbed the paper and dashed out of the door. A few minutes later Naruto was at Team 8's training ground and he smiled at hinata, snarled at kiba and waved at shino who waved back, then he walked over to Kurenai and handed her the paper that Sarutobi had written the order on. Kurenai red over the slip of paper and then looked at her team.

"Team 8, go home and pack for a month long C-rank mission, prepare for fighting Shinobi but expect bandits." Kurenai said.

"Hai, sensei!" All three members of team 8 responded and they departed for their respective homes. An hour later both team 7 and team 8 was at the gate ready to go. Ast he were leaving Sakura spoke up as she was clearly agitated at the presence of team 8.

"What is another squad with us?" Sakura asked. "We have Sasuke-kun."

"I requested a back up squad as I have some suspicions of what we will encounter plus if we need to track of one of the men that is trying to attack our client or our client if he was captured team 8 is the best tracking squad available." Naruto said and Kakashi smiled at the explanation Naruto had come up with to explain team 8's presence.

"Well Sasuke-kun could prevent the enemy from capturing our client just because he's so awesome." Naruto rolled his eyes as he learned not to argue with Sakura when she made one of her fanatic claims about sasuke, but Kiba didn't get the same message and was clearly feeling inadequate.

"Sell sasuke is nothing compared to an Alpha like myself." Kiba said with an air of superiority. Sakura round on Kiba furious look on her face.

"Sasuke-kun is the best shinobi ever and he could beat you with his eyes closed."

"Considering how much he praised his sharingan I doubt he would agree with you." Naruto said which of course had Sakura round on him

"And you're one to talk mister I'll cheat and slice Sasuke-kun open with a kunai because I can't beat him!" Naruto inhaled and was ready to unleash a juts when he sense two chunin level chakra signatures and, as one, he and Hinata fired a Jutsu at where they felt the Chakra.

"Senp: Ranton Koga!" Naruto fired the lightning senbon blasting the first shinobi in the kidney.

"Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu!" (All-killing Ash Bones) Hinata Followed up by striking the same ninja with a bone which sliced right through him and he watched in horror as he disintegrated with a cry of pain.

"Gozu!" The other shinobi turned furious at the death of his brother. He charge din but was quickly grabbed by Naruto whose eyes revealed his Rinnegan.

"Now, who were you after?" Naruto asked. Mezu spat in Naruto's face and growled.

"Screw you, I'm not saying anything so you might as well kill me."

"Let it never be said that I didn't try the path of peace." Naruto tightened his grip. "Ningendo." Naruto ripped out the soul of Mezu and instantly knew all that Mezu knew." Naruto looked at his team members with a look on his face that meant he was pissed.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.  
"When i thought we would need back up I was right; were up against a billionaire tyrant drug lord who has hired a High rank shinobi to kill Tazuna."

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Zabuza Momochi the Kirigakure no Kijin."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 7: Allies From Unexpected Places

(Time skip 3 days later)

After intense discussion and planning teams 7 and 8 continued on their C-rank turned A-rank mission. As they made their way across the channel Tazuna filled in the blanks about the true nature of Gato and the state of his country. While this was happening Naruto was teaching Hinata the basics of harnessing Nature Energy.

"Now the key is releasing your fear and embracing stillness." Naruto said in a hushed whisper as to not let Sasuke hear.

"I know." Hinata replied as she focused on the feeling of the power all around her, slowly she started to draw the Nature energy into herself. As she focused on drawing the energy in Naruto watched for any sign of petrification. After a few minutes purple markings started to appear on her skin similar to Tsunade's Byakugō Jutsu and finally the same marks that appeared on Naruto's face whenever he used Senjutsu appeared on Hinata's face and, just like Naruto, she had mastered it perfectly with no signs of transformation. "I did it!" Hinata declared happily and she kissed Naruto who happily deepened it. After the separated Naruto smiled at Hinata happy that she had mastered Senjutsu just like him.

"You you have Hime, and you're an excellent student."

"Well it's only because I had a fantastic teacher." Naruto rubbed his nose and laughed.

Yeah, i'm pretty awesome aren't I?" Hinata lightly punched Naruto in the arm and laughed.

"Yeah, but you have a big ego."

"No I don't." Naruto pouted but he was silently laughing. Hinata just giggled and she and Naruto started playing dojutsu spy to pass the time. After a little while they group arrived on the shores of Nami no Kuni and Tazuna thanked the moat man who carried them across the sea.

"Alright. Let's start off toward my home, it's to the north of town." Tazuna said and the group made its way towards Tazuna's home. Sakura was pestering Sasuke for a date while he continued to ignore her. Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai and Kakashi were all on high alert trying to sense out Zabuza's chakra as they knew he would show up eventually. About and hour of walking later they arrived near a small lake and Naruto sensed two chakra signatures not too far from them, the larger chakra was definitely Zabuza the other had to be his student, Haku. Naruto looked at where he sensed Zabuza's chakra and inhaled discreetly molding the chakra necessary then he spun on his heel and and spadd out of the lightning senbon with a cry of.

"Senpo: Ranton Koga!" The senbon fired into where he guessed Zabuza's head would be and followed up by charging in with his blade only to find a scared white rabbit and a cripple tree. "Sorry false alarm it's just a rabbit." Naruto held up the rabbit and Kurenai, Kakashi and Hinata caughted the hidden signal, the rabbit was only a distraction as it was a Kawarimi. Naruto and kakashi saw the blade come flying in from the left and Kakashi shouted.

"GET DOWN!" Kurenai ducked as did Hinata, naruto tackled Tazuna to the ground. Kiba dived of of the way and Sasuke jumped the other way Shino ducked and Sakura was scared stiff but, much to Naruto's displeasure, the sword missed her by an inch. The sword imbedded itself in the tree in front of them and Zabuza stood on the blade looking back at the squad before him. Naruto looked at Zabuza then at Tazuna and made a split second decision and placed his hand on Tazuna and locked eyes with Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, do you trust me?

"What?" Tazuna asked

"Do you trust me?" Naruto repeated

"Yeah." Tazuna replied and Naruto activated his EMS.

"Kamui!" The world swirled and Tazuna was absorbed into Naruto's right eye and was gone. Kakashi smiled as he knew that Tazuna was now safe as Naruto had explained to Kakashi the power of his eyes.

"Oi!" Zabuza said gaining Naruto's attention. "Where'd you send the old man?" Naruto turned to Zabuza a bored look on his face.

"That's neither here nor there Zabuza Momochi, what matters now is I know why you're here and I won't let it happen." Naruto reached for his bladed and then drew it in his left hand, his right hand on the lower half of the hilt and he his back turned to his team and he stared down Zabuza in his Reverse Gate stance. Zabuza looked at Naruto in cleverly disguised horror as he remembered the last person who took that stance…..Kushina Uzumaki.

"Calm down Zabuza, there is no way he's as good as Kushina was...unless this kid is her son….NO! That's impossible Kushina died 13 years ago with no offspring. He must have learned it from another Uzumaki….but just to be sure I'll ask." Zabuza thought then he grabbed his blade and jumped down and looked at Naruto. "Hey blondie!"

"Yeah?

"What's your name?"

"Original or adopted?"

"Original."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Crap baskets." Zabuza started sweating. "Who's your mother?"

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"CRAP INFINITY!" Naruto looked at Kakashi and the others then back at Zabuza.

"Nobody interfere, I want to see what Zabuza's made of." Zabuza shoulder his blade and looked at Naruto.

"You asking for what I think you're asking for?"

"Yeah, kenjutsu duel, one on one. No jutsu just pure blade to blade the winner walks away with their life." Hinata smiled as she knew this would happen, Kakashi was scared for his student's safety, Kurenai was wondering if naruto had gone crazy, Sasuke was….well Sasuke, Kiba was fuming that Naruto was showing off in front of 'his' girl, Sakura was useless and Zabuza was was nervous and eager to duel Naruto.

"Okay brat, you want a kenjutsu duel the you've got one." Naruto grabbed his gunbai and tossed it to Hinata who placed it on her back, Naruto and Zabuza walked out on to the center of the lake. Naruto looked at Zabuza and Zabuza looked at Naruto, the wind blew and a small leaf fell between them and when it hit the surface of the lake both warriors charged each other, Naruto swiped down whipping his bladed across Zabuza's chest but Zabuza blocked the strike and Naruto continued his onslaught of attacks. Naruto and Zabuza clashed back and forth neither landing a blow on the other. Naruto and Zabuza where blurs to anyone but Hinata who tracked the clash her eyes darting between locations of clashing steel. Kakashi was wide eyed as he heard the sound of the fight as he remembered the first time he saw Kushina and Minato spar after Minato had become Hokage and mastered his Hiraishin and he watched his sensei's son duel a man with at least twice his experience with the blade. Naruto rolled under Zabuza's next strike and sliced him across the chest. Zabuza swung again and Naruto blocked with his sword, the two blades trembled as both blade masters struggled to push back the other's blade. Zabuza started to lose strength from the blood he was losing and Naruto pressed his advantage and sliced again scoring a second blow against Zabuza slicing him across the chest forming an 'X' pattern with the wounds. Zabuza kicked naruto's sword out of his hand and Naruto did back flips to avoid the the blows that Zabuza unleashed, Naruto thrust his hand out and his blade, which had sank to the bottom of the lake, flew back into his hand just in time to help him block Zabuza's next attack, Zabuza's eyes widened in shock at Naruto's action. "How'd you do that?"

"Magnetic attraction seals on my right wrist and on the hilt of my sword." Zabuza whistled impressed.

"You're prepared or anything aren't you?"

"No, I've just seen too many Kenjutsu duels end too quickly because of being disarmed." Naruto smiled back then he sliced at Zabuza who blocked and countered only for Naruto to dodge and thrust his blade into the hole in Zabuza's blade and spun his arm around disarming Zabuza, Naruto held his blade to Zabuza's throat. "Yield." Zabuza held his arms up and sank to his knees his eyes closed and he inhaled.

"I yield…..I only ask you make it quick." Naruto raised his blade and wung but a hand snatched his hand he was eye to eye with Haku his eyes hard and determined.

"I won't let you harm Zabuza-sama!" Haku said

"Haku, let him go."

"But Zabuza-sama?!"

"Haku, I have my pride as a swordsman, I agreed to a kenjutsu duel and lost, when two masters of the blade duel the loser usually loses their life, let go of his arm."

"But your dream-!"

"Will have to be achieved without me."

"Very well Zabuza-sama, as your tool I will do as you ask,"

"You're not a tool Haku, you are the son I always wanted, I just never let you call me father because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Zabuza-sama…" Haku's eyes welled with tears.

"Just call me father on time….before I die."

"Thank you for everything...father." Haku released naruto's hand freeing him to finish his strike. Naruto just stood there not moving for a few seconds.

"What are you waiting for, loser?!" Sasuke shouted. "Kill him!" Naruto sheathed his blade and held out his hand to Zabuza.

"I would sooner destroy a stained glass window than a master of the blade such as yourself." Naruto said, Zabuza's eyes widened. "For the first time in my life I felt truly alive, with that duel where a single mistake could cost your your life, I couldn't ever describe this feeling to even a lover."

"You're letting me live...You know I wouldn't ever do this if our positions were reversed."

"I know, but every person in this world has a purpose, something that drives them to become stronger, so I ask you, Zabuza Momochi, what drives you?"

"I want to free my former village from the tyrant that is our Yondaime Mizukage."

"An admirable dream I have hear what the Mizukage has done to your former village, so I offer you a deal...if you join us and help take down Gato and help us free this land from his grip I will do whatever I can to help you liberate from the Mizukage's grasp."

"Do you even realize what you are promising? You'll have to fight the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi." Naruto smiled and Kneeled down next to Zabuza.

"I am the Jinchuriki of the Jubi and Hinata is the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and both of us have the ability to use the full power of our Biju." Zabuza's eyes widened at what Naruto whispered in his ear.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, I can assure you that the Sanbi is no threat to either of us on our own, but together Hinata and I are unstoppable." Zabuza processed the information he was just given and Naruto stood back up and extended his hand and after a minute of thinking Zabuza gripped it and smiled at Naruto.

"You've got yourself a deal, kid." Naruto smiled and signaled Hinata to come over, Hinata looked at Zabuza's wounds and started healing them, a few minutes later Zabuza's wounds were healed and Naruto grabbed Zabuza's sword and handed it to him. Naruto, Hinata, Haku and Zabuza walked over to the rest of the Konoha shinobi and after a brief explanation on Naruto's part the two former Kiri residents and Teams 7 and 8 were on their way to Tazuna's house, after naruto let him out of his pocket dimension. After another hour of walking they arrived at Tazuna's house where Tsunami greeted them happily and thanked them for returning her father to her safely. Hinata pointed out a pretty serious problem later in the evening.

"So just how are we going to house 10 extra people when, from my guess, this house can only house 7 people tops?" Hinata asked.

"We've got three extra rooms that you can use." Tsunami replied. "The only question is how to divide you up?"

"Team stick together?" Tazuna suggested, Kiba liked the idea as he could watch Hinata undress and Sakura also liked the idea for similar reasons but Naruto shot that idea down.

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have an objection but knowing a certain member of team 8 I'm going to have to scrap that idea. I suggest we divide girls and boys Zabuza and Haku take one room and Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke and myself take the other."

"Very well reasoned Naruto, I like it." Kurenai said

"Personally I would have liked to share a room with Naruto-kun but I guess that is a little too much to ask for." Hinata said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted

"For those who don't speak 'I have a pool up my ass' ese Sasuke has no objections." Naruto translated, Sasuke shot Naruto a dirty look but Naruto ignored him.

"Good plan, Naruto." Kakashi eye smiled.

"Yeah not bad, brat." Zabuza said and Haku nodded his head in agreement.

"Logically speaking that makes sense Naruto-san." Shino responded.

"Alright that works for me, I'll go set up the rooms." Tsunami said and stood up but Naruto stood up too gaining her attention.

"Tsunami-san if you could please pood this seal on the door of the girls' room it will help keep out unwanted intruders." Naruto said as he handed a piece of paper, which he had been working on for the last minute, to her while shooting a look at Kiba that clearly said 'Try anything and you're dead'. Tsunami nodded and walked up stairs, Kakashi looked at his team and spoke.

"Alright team 7 follow me, we're going to do some training."

"Team 8 go with them, I will accompany Tazuna to go shopping for dinner supplies." Kurenai said.

"Hai-sensei." All present gennin responded and they followed Kakashi outside. Kakashi walked them to a small clearing and turned to face them.

"Alright, today I'm going to start you off by learning your elemental affinities." Kakashi said and then he pulled out 7 slips of chakra paper and handed one slip to each ennin. Naruto and Hinata knew what to do but Sakura spoke confused.

"Sensei, how does a piece of paper tell us our elemental affinities?"

"And here I thought she was supposed to be intelligent." Lobo spoke to Naruto.

"Tell me about it." Kurama's voice echoed in both Naruto and Hinata's heads.

"I don't think she red anything more than the basics of Chakra to pass the academy." Hinata responded.

"NARUTO! HINATA!" Kakashi shouted gaining their attention.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Care to explain the nature of these papers?"

"The paper come from a tree that was fed chakra it's whole life and as such it responds to the chakra nature of whoever holds it." Naruto explained

"Correct." Kakashi smiled.

"And based on your affinity the paper will react differently, if you have fire it will burn, water it will get wet, wind will cut it in half, lightning will crumple the paper and earth will cause it to disintegrate." Hinata finished

"Very good you two." Kakashi looked at the six genin before him. "I'll give a demonstration." Kakashi held the paper in his right index and middle finger and he channeled chakra into the paper and it crumpled. "As you can see I have a lightning affinity, most shinobi at genin rank have only one affinity, unless they have an elemental kekkei genkai, you can develop a second affinity but most don't until they ar jonin rank."

"What exactly does knowing your affinity do for you?" Sakura asked

"When you know your affinity you can incorporate it into your knowledge and learn both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu accordingly." Hinata explained.

"Correct again Hinata." Kakashi said, "Now let's start with Shino." Shino channeled chakra ion the slip of per and it disintegrated. "Seems Shino has an earth affinity, I know several doton Ninjutsu I can teach you."

"I also know a few as well that I'd be willing to teach you as well." Naruto said.

"Next Sakura." Kakashi said and sakura channeled chakra into the paper and it burst into flames. "Alright fire element, I'll be able to help with that too. Kakashi looked at Kiba and he channeled chakra into the paper and it crinkles. "Lightning, I'll be able help you with that more than any other element, I won't be able to teach you my signature jutsu though because you lack a requirement to cancel out a side effect of the jutsu, next Sasuke." Sasuke channeled chakra into the slip of paper and it crinkled and then burst into flames. "Lightning and fire affinites, very interest two at genin rank."

"Sasuke-kun that was amazing." Sakura praised."

"Hinata you're next." Hinata channeled chakra into the paper and it got drenched and then crinkled and a small spark danced across the paper and lastly it burst into flames only to be extinguished because how wet the paper was. "Water, lightning and fire, explains why you have so much trouble with the tradition Jyuken."

"Yeah lightning defeats earth which beats water and traditional Jyuken is earth based." Hinata said.

"Well color me impressed, three affinities and i wonder how your byakugan works with tunnel vision."

"I don't know."

"Well last but not least, Naruto." Naruto channeled his chakra and it split into four pieces one caught fire, the second got wet, the third disintegrated, and the fourth crumpled to a small ball. "Whoa, an affinity for all five elements with wind and lightning being your strongest, never seen that before."

"It's because of my Dojutsu." Naruto said and closed his eyes and activated his Rinnegan while opening them. "The Rinnegan."

"Oh those eyes again, so that's what they're called."

"Yeah, they are the most powerful dojutsu of the Ōtsutsuki clan and it's brother is called the Tenseigan."

"Well I'll create some Kage bunshins and start you all on the begins of elemental manipulations, Sakura your exercise is to take a bucket and bring it to a boil with only your chakra, to master this exercise you must do this in under 30 seconds. Shino your exercise is to take a rock and turn it to dust without crushing it in your palm. Sasuke you have two options, boil the water or turn on a lightbulb with only using lightning chakra. Naruto…"

"I already know how to do all the exercises for all five elements." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and pulled out a bucket of water, a lightbulb picked up a rock and handed Naruto two leaves. Naruto walks over to the bucket of water and places his hand on it and channeled fire chakra into it and in five seconds it was boiling, Naruto grabbed the rock and held his palm out flat and channeled his earth chakra into the rock turning it to dust, then grabbed the first leaf and pulled the water out of it and let it run up his arm, next he grabbed the lightbulb and channeled lightning chakra and it lit up and finally he picked up the last leaf and split it in half with wind chakra.

"Very good, you've mastered the basics, how how about something more advanced?" Naruto simply held out his hand and created a rasengan and then channeled wind chakra into it creating his father's jutsu in its complete form.

"Futon: Rasengan." Kakashi's visible eye widened at the jutsu.

"Y-you completed sensei's jutsu?!"

"Completed and perfected."

"Show me….please."

"Okay." Naruto held his hand up and expanded the jutsu into its final form. "Futon: Rasenshuriken." Naruto tossed it and it ripped through several trees and Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan then the Rasenshuriken exploded in a blast of wind chakra, Kakashi watched in awe as the rasenshuriken tore the land apart.

"The number of individual attacks was almost infinite, even with my sharingan I can't count them all." Kakashi looked at Naruto shocke in his face. "Awe-inspiring sensei's legacy completed before my very eyes."

"Yeah, but I've got several more I could show you.

"MORE?!"

"Yeah watch this." Naruto formed another Rasengan and started to channel lightning chakra and the rasengan and it turned bright blue and the sounds of thunder echoed then it started to take the form of a bright blue spear which Naruto gripped in his hand, the tip danced with lightning chakra. "Raiton: Rasen Kaminari Yari." (Lightning style: Spiraling Thunder Spear) Naruto gripped the chakra attack and hurled it at a tree and it impaled it and the force of the attack propelled it back towards the destroyed clearing and then exploded in a tower of blue lightning that stretched to the heavens. When it died down everything that was in the clearing was annihilated and there was a hole that was 100 ft down and was fifty feet wide. Kakashi was speechless as he witnessed an extremely powerful raiton jutsu that Naruto had invented.

"Such power, that technique is easily S-rank or even higher."

"Thanks sensei, if you want, for a few lightning jutsu of your own, I could teach it to you."

"Y-you'd teach me that?!" Kakashi was shocked and Naruto nodded. "You've got yourself a deal!" Naruto smiled and laughed at the look of pure butt-hurt that Sasuke was giving him. "To think he unleashed two S-rank jutsu in quick succession and he isn't even winded." Kakashi looked at the sky. "Sensei you'd be very proud of how far your son has progressed."

"Loser, I demand you teach me that jutsu." Sasuke said speaking in his arrogant tone.

"No." Naruto simply said and Sasuke's face turned red with rage. "That jutsu was the complete form of the late Yondaime's rasengan and costs more chakra than most jonin have in their prime to activate, let alone use."

"Then teach me the Rasengan."

"No, I'm not some jutsu library for you to explore for your stupid revenge." Naruto and Hinata walked away to practice Hinata's senjutsu and perfect a combo attack. A few hours later Naruto and the others were sitting around the dinner table joking and laughing, or to be more accurate Naruto and Hinata were while Kiba just shook his head at his friend's antics after finally accepting that Naruto loved Hinata and she loved Naruto and there was nothing he could do to change that. Shino was stoic but if one listened closely to Shino you would hear him chuckling, Sakura was pestering Sasuke for a date while the latter ignored her. After a while Tazuna's Grandson, Inari, spoke with anger in his voice.

"How can you all sit there laughing when you're all going to get killed by Gato?!"

"Kid, we're shinobi and Naruto and Hinata are the most powerful shinobi ever born." Kiba said

"Yeah right, Gato will just kill you, no one knows what it's like to suffer!" The room's temperature plummeted as naruto stood up cold fury etched into his face.

"Kid, you'd better be very careful who you sat that to." Naruto said. "I happen to know for a fact that 4 of us at this table have suffered more than you could imagine. Sasuke here lost his whole family in one night, slaughtered by his older brother, Kakashi-sensei lost his teammate, Obito Uchiha, in his first ever jonin mission and then a few months later he killed his other teammate, Rin Nohara, because an enemy shinobi used a Kawarimi with her at the last second and she took the blow that would have ended the enemy's life. Haku over here had to kill his had to kill his own father in self-defense because he was going to be killed because he was viewed as an abomination and a demon just because he had a Kekkei Genkai. Then there is me…. Well let's leave it at I was lucky to get a decent meal once or twice a week, so don't come crying to me when life gives you crap because there is always someone who's had it worse than you and Kami-sama help the person who's had it worse than me." Naruto turned on his heel and walked up stairs to go to bed. There was an awkward silence after that for a little while, then Sakura broke it.

"Kakashi-sensei was what Naruto-baka said true?" Sakura asked.

"The part about me was mostly true except the part about how Rin was killed, it wasing a Kawarimi that caused Rin to take that killing blow...she jumped in front of the shinobi that my jutsu was aimed at, she chose to die by my hand to save our home." Kakashi said a tear in his visible eye.

"The part about my past was true, I ended the life of my own father." Haku said

"The uchiha Incident is well known to most Konoha Shinobi and even shinobi outside Konoha I, for one, was shocked when i heard about it but I didn't bother with it as was training Haku." Zabuza said

"A-and what about the last part?" Sakura asked. "Surely he made that up." Hinata scoffed at that next remark.

"It was an extremely sugar coated version." Hinata said. "Naruto-kun was all but ignored by most of the village, he was scorned and unwanted."

"Because of his stupid pranks, right?"

"WRONG! He did it so someone would acknowledge his existence, he willing accepted negative attention because it was that or be ignored."

"Yeah well, he deserved it."

"DESERVED IT?!" Hinata howled with outrage. "What child deserves to have their entire existance be viewed as worthless, to have people calling for their death mere hours after losing their parents and being welcomed into this world?" Hinata glared at Sakura. "To think the yondaime gave his life to protect people like you….the Yondaime wanted Naruto-kun to be hailed as a hero not treated like scum, every breath you and about 95% of the village takes spits on that sacrifice."

"How do you know the Yondaime would want some no name orphan to be treated like a hero?" Hinata's eyes instantly turned red and gained slits.

"Because I was there when the Yondaime drew his last breath and made that wish!" Hinata said in a distinctly male voice and every word echoed with rage. Kakashi and Kurenai instantly recognized the foul chakra that Hinata was now radiating.

"Kyubi!" Kakashi and Kurenai thought in horror.

"I was there when your mother howled for his death, I was the one who kept him alive when he was dying from malnutrition because he couldn't even get a meal from the orphanage he lived in. I was the one who saved him when he tried no less than 45 different times he tried to kill himself. You should be bowing to him and giving him anything he asks for because it was his will and his determination that stopped him from releasing me and letting me destroy your precious little village with no Yondaime to die to stop me and no person one to hold me back and seal me away again. Believe me, I made it tempting for him to set me free, I even went as far to offer him a place in the kingdom of Kitsune and raise him as my own, granted I was lying, but now I wish I had been serious when I made that offer. I may be a demon but we never do the horrible things that your village has done to a child, we of the Kitsune consider our children especially precious."

"W-w-w-who are you?" Sakura asked trembling in fear.

"Someone you should fear, I hate you with such undying rage that you are only second to that despicable Madara Uchiha and his wretched clan of his with their thrice blasted eyes." Using Hinata's body, Kurama sat down and a small smile played at his lips. "Personally i'm going to have to thank Itachi Uchiha for wiping out that clan, save me a whole bunch of time, effort and energy, although i would have killed every single Uchiha and then killed myself to rid the world of the stupid sharingan if I were him. That clan has been cursed since the day it was created and only survived because I didn't kill Indra before he had a kid." Sasuke was red with rage and leapt to his feet and glared at Kurama.

"How dare you! My clan was massacred and you sit their and condemn every Uchiha to the fate they got...You'd love it if I got killed and my proud clan was extinct. You hate the Sharingan, well I'll give you a reason to fear it." Sasuke growled then he activated his Sharingan, faster than anyone could blink Kurama had grabbed Sasuke by the throat, rage etched into Hinata's usually calm face.

"If you dare activate those eyes in my presence again….I WILL RIP THEM OUT OF YOUR SKULL BEFORE I TEAR YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB! YOU GOT THAT YOU PISS POOR EXCUSE OF A SHINOBI?!" Kurama roared blasting Sasuke with 10% of his max Killer Intent, which caused Sasuke to go into cardiac arrest, and he started foaming from the mouth. Hinata walked away Kurama still in control of her body and Kakashi ran over and started to restart his heart and after a few minutes Sasuke was breathing again and Kakashi walked upstairs and grabbed Hinata's shoulder and she looked at him still with Kurama's eyes.

"That was way out of line." Kakashi said.

"Considering what's running through Hinata's mind right now you're lucky I took over when I did or you'd be looking for two new members of team 7." Kurama countered and Kakashi's eye widened but Kurama wasn't done. "Hinata and Naruto are closer than you imagine and as such are very protective of each other, and anyone who threatens one in the other's presence isn't going to be around for much longer….let me show you."

(Flashback Kurama's perspective.)

Naruto was standing in front of the cage that represented my seal, I was on my stomach my tails swishing behind me. I was enraged at this boy who was all that stood between me and breedom. Father's reincarnation or not I trusted humans before and every time they turned on me. It didn't help the boy's case that he had the powers of that blasted Madara and of, the equally annoying, Hashirama.

"Naruto." I growled at him as usual. "Where'd the real you go, I don't sense him."

"I'm right here, standing in front of you." Naruto countered as he floated up towards the cage and ripped of the the tag of the Seal.

"What are you plotting?" Naruto lifted up his shirt and revealed the sealing formula on his stomach. Naruto twisted the seal and opened the gate to my seal and a hand of Chakra grabbed my throat and held me down and the voice of that Hinata girl spoke.

"Remember Naruto-kun, chakra can only be grabbed by Chakra, to tame this storm you must take the chakra out of the Kyubi but remember when you try to take his your's could be stolen as well and you know what will happen then."

"I know." Naruto said charged me and it instantly clicked.

"Oh I see you're planning to gain control over my power." I growled and then stood on my rear legs and gathered my tails to a point over my head. "And so you team up with that little girlfriend of yours to stop me. You the jinchuriki of the Kyubi, THAT'S PITIFUL!" Then the chakra for a Biju-Dama and once ready I swallowed it and fired it at Naruto but he was ready and formed the Snake seal.

"Mokuton: Mokujin No Jutsu!" The wooden golem grabbed my blast and shoved it back in my face and I brace myself for the explosion which ripped apart the ground. I shook myself off and naruto jumped out of the dust a rasengan in his hand and I swung my tail at him to swat him out of the air but my tail passed right through him. Naruto raised his hand and the rasengan expanded and slammed into my face blasting me back, then something kicked me in the face and I was sent flying. When I looked at Naruto he was floating above me his Rinnegan activated several huge meteors around him. "They're a little bigger and more solid than rain drops." Naruto thrust his hand down and the rocks started to fall towards me.

"Don't underestimate me!" I roared and fired several Biju-dama and eradicated the meteors. With the dust blocking Naruto's vision I swatted him out of the air and he crashed against the wall and slumped to the ground, I seized the opportunity and grabbed Naruto's chakra with mine and I smiled. "You are nothing compared to me, I will enjoy control over your body and the first thing that I will do is kill that Hinata of yours." I laughed cruelly but then I felt it…..a dark emotion spark in Naruto's heart and i knew it all too well…..Rage….Naruto's chakra blasted to life and instantly i knew i had made a HUGE mistake. The look on Naruto's face was murderous and I remembered the last time I'd seen a face that angry...shortly after my creation my father had heard that someone had killed his wife, I never wanted to see that face again and yet, here it was again and I had only one thought in my head. "Oh shit." Naruto got to his face his Rinnegan glowing and a blue ethereal warrior sprung to life.

"I don't care who you are or what kind of power you have….you threaten Hinata-hime and." Naruto glared at me loathing in his eyes. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" I backed up in horror as I tried to retract my chakra but Naruto's held mine still. "This Susanoo is destruction itself." The warrior drew it's blade. "Shatter and be destroyed." And one swipe of the bladed and I was nearly blasted apart. Naruto took a walked forward and with every step he took forward I took a step backward. Naruto held out his hand and the Susanoo's hands formed to gigantic Rasengan and the one on the left transformed into a bladed rasengan in the shape of a shuriken, the one on the right took the shape of a lance. "Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto hurled the rasengan at me and when it hit me and exploded, the pain was indescribable, every cell was being sliced at and I roared in pain, but Naruto wasn't done when his Rasenshuriken cleared his Rasen Kaminari Yari was right in front of my face giving me no time to react. If I thought the Rasenshuriken was painful the Rasen Kaminari Yari was worse, I was in so much pain I felt that my entire existence was going to fade away and Naruto was still not done. The Susanoo stabbed me in the gut with it's blade and pinned me to the ground. The warrior grabbed my neck and his chakra grabbed a tighter hold on mine and started to drag it out of me, I tried to fight it but Naruto's Susanoo channeled lightning chakra into it's blade disrupting my focus. Naruto ripped out my chakra and jumped off; my chakra ripped from me, I felt so weak, powerless, but I wasn't done yet, getting to my feet I channeled all the chakra that I could muster and formed a huge Biju-Dama.

"YOU HAVE INFURIATED ME….NARUTO!" I roared and fired it at him but Naruto absorbed the attack.

"Impressive, even when I have taken almost all your power you had that much left to try and kill me with, but no matter how much power you have it is still insignificant compared to mine." Naruto twisted his hand and then I was locked behind the seal once more. "Forgive me…..Kyubi."

(End flashback and Kurama's perspective)

"See what I mean?"

"Was that all real?" Kakashi asked.

"Every part, he kicked my ass. I am only doing what I can to help both Naruto and Hinata my destructive past and rage is done."

"So you're not going to kill anyone?"

"No."

"Oh, okay then." Kakashi let the Kurama controlled Hinata to walk to her room then she closed the door and in a few minutes the demonic Killer Intent was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 8: Freedom

(Time skip one week later)

The two teams, Zabuza and Haku were walking down the bridge, unsurprisingly Gato was there with an an army of thugs, what did surprise Naruto was two members of the Akatsuki were standing there. Sasuke's eyes widened with rage as he saw before him the man whom he had sworn to kill…..Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi." Sasuke growls.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi said in his emotionless monotone voice then turned to Naruto and a small smile played at his lips.

"To think…." Naruto said smiling. "A cheap douchebag like Gato would hire the most expensive forces to kill one bridge builder."

"Oh I hired the Akatsuki, but their payment will be you." Gato said smiling cruelly. "While they handle you my bandits will kill the bridge builder and capture the women, they will make fine additions to my brothels." Naruto blasted a wave of Killer Intent which had the bandits and Gato scared stiff.

"You're dead Gato you just don't know it yet." Sasuke charged Itachi but the elder uchiha back handed his sibling and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, I suggest you come with me." Itachi said

"Don't make it hard on yourself kdid and come quietly." Kisame said smirking, Naruto walked forward his eyes closed and when he got within arms length of Itachi naruto punched him so fast the sharingan user couldn't react. Kisame slashed with Samehada only to be intercepted by a bone which Hinata had in her hand and a bored look on her face.

"I take it you want to fight Kisame then, Hinata-Hime?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you got to test your metal against a 7 ninja swordsmen now it's my turn." Hinata replied

"Fair enough, just don't go overboard."

"Says the man who invented a quadruple S-ranked Jutsu."

"Aww you're mean."

"Katon: Ryuka no jutsu!" A wave of fire rocketed towards them and Naruto Pushed Hinata out of the way and let the attack pass right through him, Sasuke had fired the jutsu in an attempt to kill Itachi but naturally the clan killer dodged easily and as a consequence he whipped out the army of thugs and Gato, who screamed in pain as he and his thugs were turned to ashes.

"SASUKE! What the fuck?!" Naruto shouted, when the smoke cleared Naruto was uninjured but pissed.

"The only one who is going to kill Itachi….IS ME!" Sasuke said then charged Itachi, who backhanded Sasuke off the bridge.

"Now that the annoyance is out of the way I can continue on my mission." Itachi said looking at Naruto who looked back and smiled.

"Let's see who's better with Indra's gift, me or you." Naruto said as he activated his sharingan and looked at itachi whose eyes had widened in shock. Naruto charged in wordlessly and threw a punch which Itachi blocked and countered with a picked which naruto dodged and countered with a palm heel strike which caught Itachi off guard and be bend over then Naruto followed up with kick to the back of the knee and jumped back and weaved hand signs. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Itachi dodged the incoming fireball an countered with his own with Naruto defeated with a water dragon. Hinata meanwhile had Kisame on the ropes as the few Mizu Bunshins that he had hoped to used to gain an advantage over the young Hyuga were quickly vaporized by hinata's bone attacks and he had tried to fight with water jutsu only for Hinata to turn them against him. Hinata and Naruto stood back to back neither taking their eyes off their respective opponents.

"Somethings not right." Hinata said.

"I know they have too little chakra to be the real deal, and there aren't any other signatures with their feel to them."

"So they aren't clones so, what are they?"

"I don't know but I'm ending this." Naruto activated his rinnegan and jumped onto a nearby tower. "Rimbo: Hengoku! (Wheel Grave: Border Jail) Naruto's four shadows shot off towards the two akatsuki members and they punched them rupturing several internal organs and sent itachi flying into a girder which impaled him and Kisame was sent into a bone that was protruding from Hinata's palm. Naruto looked at Itachi who was disintegrating into a shinobi with a mist headband and so did Kisame.

"What just happened?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen this Jutsu before." Naruto looked at the pile of ashes that was Gato and his thugs. "So….Gato's dead, wanna go raid his vaults?"

(Time Skip 3 days later)

Naruto and the gang were in front of Inari, his family and the citizens of Nami no Kuni at the end of the completed bridge.

"Thank you all so much, for everything you've done." Tazuna said over the last few days the Shinobi had raided Gato's vault and divided Gato's wealth among the people and even after the subtraction of a A-rank mission fee the families of Nami had returned to their previous state before Gato's take over.

"Well we must be off." Naruto said and then the shinobi group left.

"What should we name the Bridge?" Tsunami asked

"How about the 'Super-awesome Tazuna Bridge!'" Tazuna smiled only to be hit in the head with a frying pan.

"How about the 'Great Naruto bridge?'" Inari asked and the people cheered at that name.

(Konoha's Hokage office)

Sarutobi was staring at the group of 4 shinobi before him as Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Kurenai, Kiba and Shino had all been dismissed.

"You just love giving me paperwork, don't you Naruto?" Sarutobi asked while rubbing his temples, Naruto simply grinned. "So let me get this straight, you want to hire Naruto and Hinata for high S-rank mission which is to overthrow the Yondaime Mizukage in exchange all you want me to do is make an alliance with Kiri when this is over?"

"Yep, that pretty much covers it." Zabuza replied.

"Then I'm going to impose that Naruto and Hinata wear masks to hide their identities."

"Deal." Zabuza said and then Sarutobi handed Hinata and Naruto masks that had been taken from root agents, Naruto put a genjutsu seal on his mask that turned his hair black to further hide his identity.

"Get them back here in one months time for the Chunin Exams."

"By your command Hokage-sama." Naruto, Hinata, Zabuza and Haku left without another word. After 10 days of travel Zabuza and the others arrived in Kiri and in an instant they were swarmed by Kiri Anbu who had swords drawn.

"Zabuza Momochi by order of Yagura-sama you are hereby placed under arrest." The clear leader said, Naruto and Hinata sprang into action taking out the Anbu in mere seconds.

"Let's keep going." Naruto said and soon the group of four reach the rebel camp. They were encircled by shinobi but a woman with auburn hair stepped forward shock evident on her face.

"Zabuza?!" The woman said shocked as she looked at the Kirigakure no Kijin.

"Well, well, Mei looking lovely as ever." Zabuza said flirtatiously

"What are you doing back here?" Mei asked then she saw Naruto, Hinata and Haku. "And why did you bring children?" Naruto growled at this obvious underestimation of his power.

"These 'children' have full control over their Biju numbering 9 and 10." Naruto growled Mei's eyes widened.

"I brought Haku because he is my son in all but blood and I want to help." Zabuza said

"Before I agree to your help I need to know your abilities." Mei said, Hinata looked at Mei and spoke.

"Before we explain our abilities we must converse in private." Hinata said.

"Very well, follow me." Mei signaled the four shinobi to a command tent. Naruto placed his hand on the wall of the tent and a seal array spread around the tent. "What did you just do?"

"I have isolated us in time and space, here we can talk." Naruto responded.

"So what are your abilities?"

"I wield the sharingan and it's advanced form, the Eien no Mangekyo, it it's final form, the Rinnegan, in addition I can use several Jukan Ninjutsu one of which can be used by my partner. As previously stated I am the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi and am able to uses it's power to the fullest as such all Ninjutsu is useless against me, so is genjutsu. As far as Taijutsu goes only my teammate or a master of the Hachimon Tonkon could hope to wound me let alone kill me. I am also a master of Hashirama's Mokuton, as such no Jinchuriki or Biju can fight me." Naruto concluded and then Hinata stepped forward.

"My abilities are as follows, my byakugan and it's abilities are pretty well known as it's abilities, as my partner said I am able to use one very power Jukan Ninjutsu with my eyes in their advanced form known as the Tenseigan, I have strength that surpasses or rivals Tsunade of the Sannin but I am not quite sure as I have never tested myself against her, I wield a Suiton affinity not seen since the days of the Nidaime Hokage, my Katon affinity is pretty strong but not as strong as my Suiton or Raiton affinity so here in Kiri i can utilized those two styles of Ninjutsu to it's fullest. I am also skilled in Kenjutsu as is my partner though he is the better of the two of us, I am also a Jinchuriki and my Biju isn't as strong as my partner's but he's still up there and, like my partner, I have full control over my Biju." Hinata concluded.

"With my Mangekyo and the Kyubi with us we're unstoppable, I can encase the Kyubi in an armor that not only Heightens its defenses and offensive Abilities but protects it from suppression attacks such as Hashirama's Mokuton."

"Together the two of us are completely unstoppable."

"Well let's get going." Mei said in a numb acceptance and thanked Kami-sama for the help she had received. With that Naruto and the others walked out when they were intercepted by a Ninja with wounds covering his arms and legs.

"Mei-sama!" The ninja bowed. "The Mizukage has us surrounded with three separate armies, we only have enough to combat one army….I'm afraid that this is the end of our rebellion."

"Not if I can help it." Naruto and Hinata said then dashed off toward where they each sensed the two opposing armies and, as one, they landed in front of each army.

(With Naruto)

Naruto faced the army before him, a cruel smile tugging at his lips, not that that his foes could see it.

"So the monsters have only sent one person to fight us, this will be easy." One Jonin said as Naruto walked forward his chakra levels growing as he took his steps, the ninja next to the one who spoke recoiled in horror. "Dude what's wrong with you?" The nin shuddered as he continued to back up.

"H-his chakra…."

"What about it?"

"He's at Biju levels AND STILL RISING!"

"WHAT?!"

"See he's smart." Naruto said and he formed a single handsign. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" (Fire style: Great Fire Annihilation) Naruto exhaled a huge wave of fire to which several nin countered with several cries of.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" (Water style: Water Wall) Several kiri nin spat out walls of water to count the wave of fire, Naruto rushed in weaving more handsigns.

"Katon: Ryūsei Ame!" (Fire style: Meteor Storm) Naruto gathered the heat of the atmosphere and several large fireballs rained from the sky wiping out several battalions of Shinobi, Naruto followed up with several furious attacks jumping between sections taking out anyone who attacked him. One ninja threw a Kunai with two paper bombs which Naruto caught ripped off one slapped it onto one shinobi then threw it back a the shinobi who threw it. A few seconds later and a several shinobi exploded. Naruto continued to decimate the forces that attacked him without mercy, eventually one shinobi swung a sword multiple times and naruto dodged then grabbed the man's throat. "Do you want to dance too?" Naruto snapped the man's neck and activated his Rinnegan and jumped into the air and held up his hand and a large black sphere separated into several smaller spheres then Naruto clapped his palm. "Chibaku Tensei!" (Catastrophic Planetary Devastation) Huge slabs of rock and earth gathered until huge cluster of meteors floated above the shinobi. "They're a little bigger and more solid than raindrops." Naruto thrust his hand down and the meteors started to fall upon the shinobi before him. Just then several biju dama attacked the meteors wiping out several of them but many more remained and consequently eliminated several shinobi battalions.

"Sangoshō!" A gigantic coral reef sprang to life and Naruto looked to see a man with a head of messy-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. "Who are you?" The man asked.

"Mizukage-sama!" Several shinobi cried in relief. Naruto floated down and looked at the man and remembered what Isobu had told him.

"Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage, I'm honored." Naruto says chuckling.

"How do you know my name?" Yagura asked.

"You think I wouldn't know the names of my fellow Jinchuriki?"

"You're a Jinchuriki?!"

"I am, before we fight however, I have to ask you a question. Why all this hypocrisy?"

"Hypocrisy?"

"You and I share a similar burden and know the suffering associated with being a Jinchuriki, we are hated and scorned for something we ourselves had no control over, the same thing could be said of the Kekkei Genkai users, they have a unique ability and yet you try to kill them because of it, so again I ask, Why all this hypocrisy?"

"Doesn't matter! You are a threat to my village and I will eliminate you as such, I won't hold back." With that Yagura charged Naruto who grabbed his gunbai off his back and blocked the strike and draw his blade and countered with a swipe at Yagura's head who ducked and kicked at Naruto who let the attack pass right through him. Yagura jumped back and broke the genjutsu he thought he was under. Naruto sheathed his sword and made a single handed handsign,

"Katon: Ryuen Hoka no jutsu!" Naruto spat out several large Dragon head shaped fireballs at Yagura who created an Aqua Mirror which made a Naruto which fired the same jutsu and both attacks raised an eyebrow, and Yagura weaved more handsigns.

"Suiton: Mizu dangan danmaku! (Water style: Water bullet barrage) Yagura spat out a large line of water bullets but Naruto took a defensive stance with his Gunbai and when the water bullets hit Naruto murmured.

"Uchihagaeshi (Uchiha reflection) the bullets were reflected and fired back at their created who couldn't dodge. Yagura unleashed Isobu's power to protect himself and then transformed into Isobu.

"Behold the power of the Sanbi!" Naruto raised an eyebrow and stood stock still which Yagura thought was Naruto frozen with fear. "Rough sea plume" (A/N: couldn't find Japanese version of this jutsu) Yagura fired the huge jet of water at Naruto who raised a hand and formed a Rasenshuriken but added fire and earth chakra to it.

"Senpo: Yoton Rasenshuriken!" Naruto tossed the flaming shuriken and it tore through Yagura's attack and exploded right in Yagura's face which cause him to roar out in pain. "Not done yet." Naruto weave more handsigns. Senpō: Myōjinmon! (Sage art: Gate of the Great God) the red Torii gates crashed onto Isobu's tails. "Fūtō!" (Head seal) a fourth gate crashed onto Isobu's neck immobilizing it.

"W-what the-!" Naruto made the snake hand sign.

"Mokuton: Mokuryu no jutsu!" The wooden dragon burst from the ground and wrapped around Isobu. Yagura struggled against his bonds but it was no use.

"H-how?!"

"You think I wasn't prepared to fight you? You're naive." Naruto thrust his hand out and a purple chain of Chakra with a head and mouth wrapped around Isobu's neck.

"What are you doing?!"

"Dragging the Sanbi into myself, as I need it for my plans, unfortunately for you this will mean your death."

"Who are you?"

"I am a man long forgotten by history….Madara Uchiha!" Naruto pulled on the chain and ripped Isobu from Yagura and locked it away within himself. When the smoke cleared Yagura was in the indent left by Isobu and he was dead. Naruto looked at the remaining Kiri Shinobi. "You are powerless against me and your leader lies dead, while I have no interest in this civil war of yours I suggest you give up, if you want any chance of surviving an attack I will inevitable start when I have what I need." Naruto vanished in a swirl of fire leaving behind a broken and defeated army of the once proud Yagura.

(Rebellion Camp)

Naruto reappeared and saw the bloodline users cheering and hugging each other. Naruto around confused at all the celebration and he walked over to Hinata who was glaring and unleashing Killer Intent on anyone who tried to hit on her.

"Explanation, please." Naruto said wrapping his arm around Hinata.

"The Mizukage's forces surrendered after witnessing the death of their leader and the power you displayed." Hinata said and she hugged Naruto and smiled though Naruto couldn't see it.

"But for every two lives I saved I ended one today." Naruto said sadly

"I know you're sad but somethings can't be avoided." Hinata hugs Naruto again who takes the comfort in the arms of his girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 9: Chunin Exams Part One

(Time skip 3 days later)

Naruto and Hinata had stayed a little while longer to help Kiri undergo repairs. Naruto met with Mei, and the Shinobi council of Kir and informed them of his decision to make Haku the jinchuriki of Isobu, though he didn't tell them about Isobu's name, Haku accepted his role as a Jinchuriki and started undergoing training to learn how to work with Isobu. Naruto and Hinata prepared to leave when Naruto felt the awareness of a third mind at the edge of his consciousness. Naruto edged closer to it and instantly started hearing a voice that he knew wasn't Lobo's or his.

" **-Sama it appears that the Kyubi Jinchuriki has killed the Yondaime Mizukage and placed the Sanbi in a different Jinchuriki."** The voice said.

"Do you know the name of the new Jinchuriki Zetsu?" A different voice asked.

" **No Pein-sama if he told anyone he's keeping it very quiet."**

"I see, does anyone ease have any other new about the Kyubi Jinchuriki?" Naruto pushed himself deeper into this new presence but not enough that he or she would notice, suddenly he found himself in a room with 8 holographic figures, several Naruto didn't recognize but he saw the unmistakable forms of Itachi and Kisame.

"I do, leader-sama?" Itachi spoke.

"Speak, Itachi." Replied a man with the Rinnegan which almost caused Naruto to gasp in surprise.

"When Kisame and I fought the Kyubi Jinchuuriki he displayed several skills we were led to believe he didn't have."

"Such as?"

"For one he had the sharingan and can activate them at will suggesting he has Uchiha Blood." The room gave Itachi several looks of shock and disbelief.

"Are you sure Itachi?"

"Positive, neither Kisame nor I saw or sense a Genjutsu so in short, he has a real Sharingan."

"Anything else?"

"Later in the fight he revealed the Rinnegan." All 8 members looked at Itachi with horror and that's when Naruto asserted control over the mind which crumpled under his will power.

" **You know Itachi, it's not nice to talk about someone behind their back."** Naruto's voice sounded deep, dark and raspy. The other Akatsuki looked at the body Naruto controlled.

"What are you talking about, Zetsu?" Pein spoke agitated

" **Zetus is not here right now please leave a message after the beep."** Naruto countered.

"Who are you?"

" **I am Naruto Ōtsutsuki, a pleasure to meet you."**

"Naruto?!" Itachi said shocked.

" **Yeah, that's me."**

"How did you posses Zetsu?" Pein demanded

"Zetsu was created using the power of the Gedo Mazo and I am it's master, as such i can control any creature spawned using the statue."

"How do you have the Sharingan?" Itachi asked

" **Now why should I tell you? Not when you haven't even introduced yourselves."** Naruto looked at Itachi and Kisame. " **I know who you two are so let's start with the lady."** Naruto pointed at Konan.

"How did you know I'm a girl?" Konan asked

" **Your chakra, and the way you hold yourself."**

"I am Konan also known as Tensei no Kami."

"Greeting Konan-san." Naruto pointed at Pein.

"I am Pein, I am a God, and the leader of the Akatsuki." Pien spoke.

" **How did you get the Rinnegan? You don't radiate the same chakra as I do so that stand to reason that the Rinnegan wasn't your's first."**

"I am the second Rikudo Sennin."

" **Well that's funny because I'm his reincarnation."** Naruto pointed at Deidara.

"I'm Deidara, Hmm!" Deidara said.

" **An Iwa Nuke-Nin, eh?"**

"Yeah, what of it hmm?!"

" **I'm surprised you aren't screaming for my death."**

"Why would I do that?"

" **Well considering what my dad did during the war it's just surprising."**

"Who's your dad?"

" **Minato Namikaze, the Kiroi Senko."**

"You're _his_ son."

" **Yeah what about it?"**

"If I had any intention of returning home I could capture you for a full pardon."

" **Good luck with that."** Naruto pointed at Sasori. " **And you are?"**

"Sasori." Sasori respond.

" **Suna's infamous puppet master, interesting.** " Then he pointed at Kakuzu. " **Now I'm curious who you are and why you have five different chakra signatures."**

"I'm Kakuzu and that's all you need to know."

" **And last but not least the scythe wielder."**

"About fucking time, I'll make you into a proper sacrifice for Jashin-sama." Hidan spoke. "I'm Hidan of the way of Jashin."

" **Well, now that Introduced ourselves I am here to tell you something….Give up, you're plan is worthless and unobtainable while I exist. If you wish to continue down this foolish path I will annihilate you all."** With that Naruto severed the link between him and Zetsu. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw Hinata looking at him concerned.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked. "You seemed to have zoned out there for a few minutes."

"Yeah, well i just learned something interesting and gained a new ally." Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Should we continue home or would you like to stare off into space again?" Naruto slapped Hinata's arm and laughed then they continued on their way.

(time skip 13 days later)

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the street holding hands when the sense 3 chakra signatures suppressing themselves but steadily getting closer.

"You feel that, Hime?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, wanna do something?" Hinata countered

"Sure." Naruto shrugged then they both vanished and reappeared behind Konohamaru and his friends and held them down while a Kage bunshin from Naruto held Udon down.

"Your stupidity….has just gotten you killed." Naruto and Hinata said simultaneously as they held kunai to each kid's throat.

"Aww man." Konohamaru said. "This time I could have sworn we had you."

"For not even gennin you all did very well." Naruto said sheathing the kunai and ruffled Konohamaru's hair.

"We have years of experience on you, the fact you did this well is impressive." Hinata said smiling

"Thanks Hinata-nee," Konohamaru said smiling back. "But…"

"We haven't lost just yet." A fourth voice said behind them, Naruto and Hinata turned to see Hinata's sister behind them.

"Impressive a pincer formation." Naruto said raising an eyebrow. "You got us…" Hanabi smiled at this." Is what I would say if we weren't Kage Bunshins." The three ginning vanished in a poof of smoke the squad of four entered a protective formation back to back drawing kunai when four kunai with tags attached to them landed at their feet, whose eyes widened when the tags started smoke and then exploded in a burst of streamers. Naruto started laughing at the four before him's faces as they emerged from the shadows. "I crack myself up." The four academy students slumped, depressed as they had, once again, been out witted. Naruto walked in front of them and pulled out some money for each of them. "Go buy yourselves something nice, on me." The four thanked him then ran off, Naruto held out his arm to Hinata. "Now, where were we?" Just then they heard a cry of pain and they both ran around the corner and they saw a kid with a catsuit with makeup on his face holding Hanabi by her scarf who was struggling to make the kid let her go.

"Let go of Hanabi!" Konohamaru shouted drawing a kunai.

"Oh I'll let her go….after I teach her respected." The cat boy said

"Let her go, Kankuro you know what _he'd_ think." The girl behind him said.

"He's not here right now and besides someone's gotta teach this brat respect for her elders." Kankuro replied, just then he felt the cold steel of a kunai against his throat.

"How about _I_ teach _you_ some respect." Naruto said in a deadly voice.

" _He's so fast….I didn't even see him get behind me….or even sense him, who the heck is this kid?"_ Kankuro thought sweating bullets.

"On top of that, I give you four _very_ good reasons to put her down. 1: I don't like it when people my Girlfriend's sister; 2: that 'brat' as you called her is the daughter of the Head of the Hyuga clan's daughter, Hiashi Hyuga; 3: if you don't let her go, I'll slit your throat; 4: your friend in the tree doesn't seem to like what you are doing." Kankuro looked at the tree where Gaara stood upside down.

G-Gaara!" Kankuro started sweating even worse than before.

"Kankuro." Gaara said in a dark monotone. "Put the girl down, you're an embarrassment to our village." Gaara shunshined down and walked over to his teammate/sibling.

"T-they started it."

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." Kankuro let go of Hanabo who ran behind her big sister. Naruto took the kunai away from Kankuro's throat and pocketed it. Naruto turned to Gaara a friendly smile on his face.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Naruto said as he walked over to Gaara.

"It's been a while, Naruto."

"How has life been treating you?"

"I am well, yourself?"

"I've been fine."

"Who is the bluenette? I can sense she is like us."

"My wonderful girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga." Gaara looked at Hinata then back at Naruto

"So this is the famous Hinata I have heard so much about, you word do her beauty no credit." Gaara was slammed with a huge wave of Killer Intent and he held up his hands in surrender. "I know, she's off limits." the KI stopped and Naruto smiled again, and then, faster than either Kankuro or Temari could react, Naruto was in front of Gaara a Rasengan inches from his face, the thing stopping the attack from smashing into gaara was a thick layer of sand grabbing Naruto's wrist and a small spear of sand at Naruto's gut Naruto's smile widened.

"Your defense and offense speed hav increased, I'm impressed." Naruto dispelled his rasengan and slipped through the sand and walked over to Hinata and wrapped his arm around her. "So Gaara, wanna join me and Hinata for some food and we can catch up?"

"Actually Naruto-kun, Hanabi and I are need back at the compound for some clan business." Hinata said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on, Hanabi."

"Okay, Nee-chan." Hanabi said. "Bye Naruto-nii, bye Konohamaru-kun." Hanabi's face flushed red at what she said to Konohamaru. "I-I mean, can we go now Nee-chan?" Hanabi ran off and Hinata gave Naruto a knowing look and followed her sister.

"Well Gaara, shall we catch up on old times?" Naruto asked.

"Sounds good." Gaara said then he followed Naruto and they were chatting while Kankuro and Temari exchanged nervous looks.

(With Hanabi and Hinata)

Hinata look at her little sister and smiled.

"So Konohamaru _-kun_ , eh?" Hinata asked, Hanabi flushed red at her sister's teasing.

"Hinata-nee that's mean." Hanabi wined.

"Let me guess, everyone knows about your crush on him but, he is painfully oblivious."

"How?"

"Dear little Imoto, I am the expert on getting a dense boy to like you." Hinata smiled remembering how long it took Naruto to notice her feelings. "By the time I'm done teaching you what I know you'll have him wrapped around your finger."

"Is that how you and Naruto-nii are?" Hinata shuddered and her cheeks flushed.

"No, Naruto is a _very_ dominating person, he likes to be in control and everytime he kisses me." Hinata shuddered again. "I'm like puddy in his hands."

"Have you done _that_ yet?" Hinata flushed red.

"No, not yet, but Kami-sama knows I want to, he's well endowed."

"How do you know that?"

"The Byakugan is a powerful dojutsu, my dear sister."

"You're a pervert!"

"Only for my boyfriend."

"So back to the topic of having Konohamaru wrapped around my finger."

"Oh right that, well my little sister it is an ancient Hyuga clan secret, we hyuga female are bless with superior genetics that enable us to grow large breasts starting at an early age, I'm sure you've noticed." Hanabi blushed and subconsciously covered herself even though nothing was showing. "Well the first step is showing off a little skin, and while a kunoichi's most dangerous weapon is her body, your training is still just as important.

"So the perfect Kunoichi is both deadly and beautiful?"

"Exactly, now let's start working on your Jyuken training and when we're done I'll give you some lessons in the way of Kunoichi."

"Hai nee-chan."

(With Naruto and Gaara)

Naruto was sitting at a barbeque with team seven and Gaara while Naruto was teaching the later to be more social.

"So you're a Suna genin?" Ino asked.

"Yes I am, the Kazekage sent only my team to participate in the chunin exams, my teammates are also my siblings." Gaara replied.

"So what types of foods do you have in Suna?" Choji asked between mouthfuls.

"We are mostly a desert climate and as such we rely on trade with other countries and anything that can live in hot days and freezing nights."

"I will understand if you don't want to answer but, the dark circles around your eyes are they a sign of insomnia?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes due to a certain, condition, I was born with I spent many years unable to sleep, but thanks Naruto, I have been able enjoy sleeping over the last few months."

"So how did you and Naruto meet?" Ino asked.

"Team 7 had a small C-rank mission which just happened to cross paths with a B-rank that my team was on."

"You're a genin and you've been on a B-rank?" Asuma asked surprised.

"My siblings and I aren't your average Genin."

"What was the mission?" Shikamaru asked

"Bandit elimination." Naruto and Gaara said simultaneously

"How was bandit elimination a B-Rank?" Ino asked

"Several missing Nin working with the bandits that our client didn't know about." Naruto responded

"So what sort of skills do you have Gaara?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am skilled in sand based ninjutsu and can control copper dust and i am working on learning how to control Iron sand just like the late Sandaime Kazekage could, but i know have a large amount tot iron sand to work with."

"I can help with that, Gaara." Naruto said. "I'm a skilled fuinjutsu user and could help with the goard on your back and getting even more sand to work with."

"That would be great Naruto."

"So you're entered in the chunin exams?" Asuma asked.

"Yes, I hope Naruto can enter, he and I still need to have a rematch."

"Well on the subject of that." Suma pulled out three slips of paper and handed them to his team. "I entered the three of you into the chunin exams, report to room 301 tomorrow at Noon."

"Hai sensei." Team 10 replied.

"So Gaara, what are your siblings like?" Shikamaru asked.

"My brother, Kankuro wears my sister's make up claiming that it's 'war paint,' my sister is a clever strategist and is very outspoken about keeping our village's academy standards high to prevent fangirls from become kunoichi." Naruto looked at Asuma as he sensed Sakura's laughable chakra headed his way.

"Asuma." Naruto said gaining the attention of the Jounin. " This meal is on me but now i must go." Naruto pulled out a wallet shaped like a fox head. "This wallet has special seals that will summon more money if needed, when you're done with it channel chakra into the left ear and it will be summoned back to a storage seal on my left hip." Naruto looked at Gaara. "I sense there is more that you wish to talk to me about, meet me on the Yondaime's head in about two hours." Gaara nodded and walked over to an enragged Sakura.

"NARUTO-BAKA! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MAKING SASUKE-KUN WAIT?!" She screamed at Naruto who looked at her and responded.

"Kakashi-sensei won't be at the training round for another half-hour."

"WE'RE WAITING ON YOU TO SHOW UP! KAKASHI-SENSEI WAS ON TIME!"

"Well, that's a first." Naruto swirled into his pocket dimension and vanished leaving an enragged Sakura howling at the top of her lungs in outrage.

(Time Skip 2 hours later)

Naruto, Gaara and Hinata swer sitting on the Yondaime's head and Naruto looked at Gaara.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hinata asked.

"My village is planning to launch an invasion and we are teaming up with Orochimaru to be launched sometimes during the chunin exams." Gaara replied."

"How much do you know?"

"My father, the Kazekage, and Orochimaru intend to corner the Sandaime Hokage and take him down, while something other than myself occupies the time of the rest of your village."

"Other than yourself? What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"They want me to unleash the power of Shukaku and attack your village." Naruto and Hinata looked at each other. "Four months ago I would have done it, but I don't want to hurt innocent people."

"Thanks for telling us, Gaara." Hinata said

"That being said I have no choice, but if I were beaten back the Sand would lose a huge amount of morale." Gaara winked then Naruto and Hinata smiled. "One more thing, orochimaru's right hand man will be hiding in plain sight and has a lot of information on the defenses of Konoha."

"Alright Gaar, we'll let the Hokage know and make sure you aren't mentioned."

"Much appreciated Naruto." Gaara smiled then shunshined away, Naruto went off to tel Sarutobi about the invasion and Hinata went off to help Hanabi with her Jyuken.

(Time Skip one day later)

Naruto was standing with his "teammates" in front of the academy and he walked in and they followed. When they reached the second floor they saw a large group of Genin and Naruto saw a girl who he recognized as Tenten.

"Let us in!" Tenten said. "We have to take the chunin exams!"

"The chunin exams are way too tough for a weak girl like you." One guard said then he shoved her aside.

"Drop the Genjutsu." Sasuke commanded and Naruto slapped his forehead.

"Yeah this is the second floor, even a moron like Naruto could see." Sakura said smugly.

" _Damnit Sasuke, you fucking moron."_ Naruto groaned internally.

" _ **His ego and the girl's stupidity are going to get them both killed."**_ Lobo said

" _Tell me about it."_ Naruto rolled his eyes. " _If I didn't need them for the exams I'd have killed them both long ago."_

"So just you saw through the genjutsu you think that you're ready for the exams?"S the first guard asked.

"Yeah I am, but how about I prove it to you." Sasuke said then he threw a kick at the guard as said guard threw a punch but a genin with a bowl cut and a green jumpsuit intercepted both attacks.

"It is most un-youthful to fight comrades." The boy said.

"Lee!" Tenten complained. "We agreed we were going to down play our skills."

"Honestly, Lee." Neji complained. "Do the word subtlety and deceit mean ANYTHING to you?" Then he saw Lee looking at Sakura and he groaned.

"Greetings, Sakura-chan." Lee said a blush appearing on his face. "Please be my girlfriend, I vow to protect you with my life."

"No." Sakura said. "Your eyebrows are freaky and you dress horrible and you're not the type of guy I'm into." Sakura glanced longingly at Sasuke.

"So Neji." Naruto looked at the Hyuga prodigy. "Think we'll be able to fight at some point in the exams.?"

"I hope so, I am interested in seeing which Otsutsuki dojutsu is more powerful." Neji replied. Naruto go a wicked grin on his face and Neji started sweating nervously as he hated that grin with a passion.

"Sooo, Neji." Naruto said trying not to laugh. "When are you going to ask Tenten out?" Neji and Tenten flushed red and looked at each other trying to not to fill their heads with thoughts of things in their more mature lives.

"Stop it." Neji growled.

"But it's so funny." Naruto wined.

"Please, for the sake of my sanity, stop."

"Okay." Naruto said and then grabbed his teammates by the back of their shirts and dragged them off towards the third floor. When Naruto arrived he saw Kakashi standing there.

"Good you're all here." Kakashi smiled. "Ief eev one of you hadn't shown up I'd not let you through."

"But you said we had a choice." Sakura said.

"I said that so Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't pressure you into entering." Kakashi eye smiled. "Well that doesn't matter you're all here and I am here to wish you good luck." Kakashi vanished and the members of team 7 entered the room in front of them and a wave of Ki was upon them, Naruto reacted by cleaning his nails with a kunai, Sasuke was slightly sweating but was otherwise unaffected, and Sakura was shaking in her boots. Just then a purple blur tacked sasuke.

"Hey there cutie." Into said as she rubbed herself on Sasuke and this snapped Sakura out of her daze.

"Get of him, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke-kun is mine!"

"Like hell he is!" Naruto drowned out the chatter of the two fangirls. After a few minutes he sensed a large chakra signature approaching, Naruto spun on his heel and drew his blade and held the blade at where the neck of the person was.

"Whoa!" The girl said as she jumped back; She was a tan skinned kunoichi, who wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. She also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said sheathing his sword. "Reflex."

" _ **Naruto."**_ Lobo's voiced echoed in Naruto's head. " _ **She is Chomei's Jinchuriki."**_

" _Thanks Lobo."_ Naruto smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Nana."

"You too, Tou-san." The girl responded everyone looked at Naruto shocked but Naruto put a halt on any questions by saying.

"I'm not really your father, I'm his reincarnated body, Chomei told you to say that didn't he?"

"Yep, by the way name's Fu."

"I'm Naruto."

"I can sense two more of us among this crowd."

"One of them is my loving girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga." Naruto looked at Hinata who was talking to her teammates, when she saw Naruto she smiled then turned back to her teammates. "The second is a genning from Suna, by the name of Gaara." Just then Naruto and the others were drawn together by a genin who was in pretty much all purple.

"You guys are too loud this isn't an academy field trip, these guys and girls here are trained killers." The kid said.

"And who are you?" Kiba asked.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, my team and I are veterans of these exams."

"Veterans eh? How many times have you taken these exams?"

"Seven times."

"Who, you must really suck."

"Or these exams are really hard." Kabuto said and he pulled out a stack of cards. "But, thanks to my failure I've been able to gain lots of info on this year's competitors, even you guys."

"Show me Naruto Ōtsutsuki, Neji Hyuga and Hinata Hyuga." Sasuke demanded

"Aw, you know their names that's no fun." Kabuto pulled out three cards and looked at Naruto's card. "Naruto Ōtsutsuki, well his teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, he's completed 30 D-ranks, 0 C-ranks and 1 B-rank and one A-Rank! What kind of team goes on an A-rank as a gennin?! Anyway his Ninjutsu is considered top class and his chakra is off the charts, his genjutsu is average and his taijutsu is second to none and he's invincible in Kenjutsu, he's got an unknown dojutsu which he can activate at will, he is also well versed in an unknown form of Ninjutsu that he calls Senpo, he is even rumored to have a very powerful Jukan Ninjutsu that allows him to pass through attacks. One final note is that he was this year's dead last. Next is Neji Hyuga his teammates are Rock Lee and Tenten, he's completed 45 D-ranks, two C-ranks and one B-rank. His taijutsu is pretty high but considering he's a Hyuga that's no surprise, he's got the Hyuga Dojutsu and his other skills are average, he's a close range fighter. Finally Hinata Hyuga,, She's been on 30 D-rank 0 C-ranks, 0 B-ranks and one A-rank, her stats are similar to Naruto's only faring slightly worse in Kenjutsu, she has the Hyuga Dojutsu and the Kaguya's Shikotsumyaku but one footnote is whoever gets hit by the bone turns to ashes. She's a highly skilled medic and her strength is on par with Tsunade of the Sannin but this unconfirmed as the two have never met." As Kabuto rattled off more facts Naruto looked at Gaara, their eyes met then Naruto pointed to Kabuto and mouthed the word 'Spy' and Gaara nodded and that ended their silent communication. "The minor villages have sent representatives even Oto but they're pretty new so I wouldn't worry about them." This got the attention of said Oto genin,

"Hey did that guy just say we are nothing to worry about?" The Girl asked

"Yeah, i think he did." The one with mummy wrappings said.

"Well I think we should teach him that these gennin are quite cruel." The last Genin said then he and the mummy guy charged and said mummy guy threw a punched at Kabuto who dodged and smirked then his glasses cracked and his ears started bleeding then he threw up keeling over.

" _A sound attack eh?"_ Naruto thought. " _Well I know how to counter that."_

"Write this on those cards of yours, the genin from Oto _will_ become chunin." Just then a large cloud of smoke indicated the arrival of the proctor for the exams.

"Alright maggots sit down and shut up!" A voice called. "And if you start fighting again I'll kick your asses out of this exam!" Then the gennin sat in various seats and while the proctor explained the rules Naruto activated his Rinnegan.

" _Rinbo: Kage bunshin."_ Naruto thought creating a Kage bunshin that existed in the invisible world of Limbo.

"Alright Maggots you have 45 minutes to answer the questions on the paper and after that I will ask the tenth question. BEGIN!" Naruto looked at his paper and began answering the questions and noticed everyone cheating and Naruto got answers from his invisible bunshin, several minutes passed and several team failed out, finally the 45 minutes passed and Ibiki called out. "Pencils down maggots!" Everyone did just that and Ibiki looked around and then Focused again. "Alright time for the tenth question but this one is unlike the others you get it wrong and you fail but if you fail then you will NEVER become a chunin."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Kiba shouted.

"Tough toenails! I'm proctor and what I say goes. However if you chose not to take it you can try again next year." Naruto raised a hand and Ibiki acknowledged him. "Giving up Ōtsutsuki?"

"No I just have a question, if you die, can we pass?"

"Technically, yes."

"Cool."

"Are you dumb enough to try and fight me?"

"Are you." Besides your test doesn't scare me at all….BRING IT!"

"Very well then you all….pass."

"Say what?!"

"Yeah, you pass." Just then a black shaped burst through the window and a banner was pinned to the walls which read 'The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi. Proctor of the second exams.'

"Alright no time for celebrating maggots you aren't out of the woods yet!" Anko said.

"Grasp the atmosphere Anko, you're early."

"81 people, you let 27 teams pass? You're losing your touch old man."

"Or they're tougher than they look."

"Whatever, Ill cut them in half, at least!" Anko looked at the assembled Gennin. "Alright Follow me to the forest of death, Training ground 44!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 10: Chunin Exams Part Two

The group of Chunin hopefuls stood gathered before the gate that blocked the entrance to the next area of the exams and Anko stood in front of the gate.

"Welcome to the forest of death!" Anko said cheerfully. "Before we begin the exams you need to sign these waivers."

"Why are we signing these?" A random Ame genin asked.

"So if you die Konoha can't be held responsible. " Anko replied as if she was talking about the wavered were handed out and everyone signed them. "Alright, here are the rules, you are spending, at the most, the next five days in this here forest."

"What about food?!" Choji asked.

"Scrounge some up; this forest is a treasure box of nature." Anko's smile widens. "But be careful as some of them are poisonous and also you might find that you will be hunting only to end up hunted. Anyway before you go in you will be handed a scroll, one per team, wither either heaven or earth written on them, your objective is to get these opposite scroll and reach the tower in the center within five days."

"Sounds like fun." Naruto said and a kunai was thrown at him but Naruto caught it and tossed back futon chakra coating the kunai. "Yeahahaha...no."

"You're a tough guy be but careful cause tough guys are usually the ones who end up dead first."

"This place does not scare me what so ever and, word of advice, the next time to try to scare someone try my weak teammates behind me because, news flash, you don't scare me whatsoever." Anko brings every team to a gate and then after 5 minutes a buzzer goes off and the gates open up and everyone rushes in. After a few minutes Naruto looks at his teammates.

"I need to take a nature break so I'm going behind those trees, be right back." Naruto walked behind the trees, after a few minutes he walked back out, Sasuke threw a kunai at him and Naruto dodged.

"You're not Naruto, so whoever you are come out." Sasuke glared.

"What do you mean?! Of course I'm Naruto."

"No, you're not, for 3 simple reasons one, you've got the kunai holder on the wrong leg, 2; your hair is the wrong color of blond, and three...the real Naruto is standing right behind you." The now identified imposter turned around to see Naruto standing there blade drawn.

"You've got some nerve." Naruto said then he gripped the impostor by the throat. "So got a scroll on you?"

"N-no."

"Then you have nothing to bargain with." Naruto stabbed the imposter though the heart killing him. Naruto pulled out the blade out and flicked the blood off and sheathed the blade.

"Y-you killed him!" Sakura said shocked.

"Of course I did, he'd do the same in my position."

"You're a monster!"

"We are shinobi Sakura, we cheat, lie, steal and kill, this world has transformed us from children into warriors. If you can't handle that fact then leave the Shinobi program."

"Sasuke-kun he's wrong right?"

"No he's not." Sasuke replied.

"In fact, male shinobi have it better than kunoichi." Naruto continued, "If a shinobi is defeated by another ninja they are tortured for information and when they are no longer needed they are killed. With a kunoichi it's not that simple, if you, Sakura, were captured by the enemy you would be tortured or information and then the shinobi who captured you would take their turns raping you, you would be violated over and over until they got bored of you and either killed you or sent you to a whore house where you would do anything they asked you to do until you died. That is why most kunoichi have a backup plan incase they are captured or they become strong enough to fight off their captures."

"So after _that._ We need to come up with a password to know for certain each of us is who we say we are.

"Okay Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Okay, here's the question, 'When does a ninja strike' and the answer will be 'A ninja waits till the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike.' Got it?"

"Got it."

"Sure whatever." Naruto said, just then a huge wall of wind came ripping through the trees and all three gennin braced themselves. " _Fuuton ninjutsu, alright let's see how they fight on their own, Kamui!"_ Naruto vanished into his pocket dimension but the dust covered his escape. Sakura and Sasuke dived into the bushes, after the wind died down they both emerged.

"Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Sasuke drew a Kunai and his glare stopped Sakura dead in her tracks.

"First answer the question." Sasuke said. "When does a ninja strike?"

"Right, a ninja waits till the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike." Sasuke lowered his gunai relief evident on his face and just then Naruto walked into view.

"Hey….you guys alright?" Naruto asked then he had to dodge a kunai thrown by Sasuke.

"What the heck Sasuke-kun you didn't even ask him the question?"

"Think about it Sakura has Naruto _ever_ cared our safety?"

"Oh, yeah, you got a point."

"Well I'm impressed you haven't dropped your guard." The imposter said and dropped their henge revealing a Kunoichi and she licked her lips.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked glaring

"Oh that doesn't matter." The kunoichi drew an earth scroll from her Kunai pouch. Sakura looked at the scroll and the enemy smiled. "Oh you'd love to get your hands on my earth croll it would go so nicely which your heaven scroll." The Kunoichi placed the scroll over her lips and swallowed it.

"Well when this is over, one of us will have both scrolls and the other…..will be dead." She then unleashed a monstrous amount of KI and both genin froze as they witnessed their own deaths. "Oh I'm so disappointed in you Sasuke-kun I thought you would be more capable than this."

" _Come on Sasuke._ " Sasuke managed to reach into his kunai pouch and grab a kunai.

"Oh, now what?" Sasuke's hand was still trembling

" _At this rate I won't be able to throw straight let alone get a kill shot in."_ Sasuke thought as the Kunoichi pulled out two kunai and placed them in between her fingers.

"I'll make this quick, but I don't have to tell you that you've seen it."

" _I've got to move,"_ Sasuke raised his kunai. "MOVE!" Naruto plunged the kunai into his leg just in time to grab sakura and jump out of the way before the Kunai hit where his and Sakura's heads were.

"Interesting, he blocked the fear with pain, maybe this prey isn't so helpless after all." Naruto watched the whole thing from a tree.

" _So this is how the great Sasuke Uchiha deals with a powerful foe…"_ Naruto thought shaking his head in disappointment. " _Disgraceful, well I guess i've observed enough, time to step in."_ Naruto tossed a Hiraishin Kunai at the Kunoichi who dodged and then Naruto appeared right in front of her. "Rasengan!" Naruto slammed the spiraling orb into the the shocked Kunoichi's stomach. She was sent flying back and slammed into a nearby tree and shook of her shock and looked at Naruto who was, in that moment, the spitting image of his father.

"What the heck?"

'You want a real fight? Then let's dance."

"Naruto, I was wondering where you were."

"Can we cut the crap Orochimaru? I know it's you your chakra is just as foul as I remember."

"Well, we've never met in person yet you know me, but to be fair I know who you are or at least I knew your father."

"You know who my dad was?"

"Don't take me for a fool, anyone with half a brain could draw the connection between you and Minato,"

"Good then I can unleash the Hiraishin without fear." Naruto sends several Hirashin kunai at his Orochimaru, teleports to one of them, kicks Orochimaru sending him flying back. While he's are still in the air, Naruto creates a Kage Bunshin which teleports to the kunai around Orochimaru, slashing him repeatedly. Then Naruto Teleports behind Orochimaru and ended the combo with a Rasengan. "Hiraishin: Jikū Shippū Senkō Ren no Dan: Zero Shiki." (Flying Thunder God: Space–Time Hurricane Flash Sequential Steps: Style Zero) "I really need a better name for that."

" _ **Yes, yes you do."**_ Lobo said. Naruto smiled satisfied with his work until Orochimaru bust from the ground to stab him the the Kusanagi blade but Naruto let the attack pass right through him. Naruto jumped away and weaved a handsign.

"Katon: Ryuen hoka no jutsu." Naruto spat out the fireballs at Orochimaru who Dodged but was still burned severely then Orochimaru rushed in and started swinging with his blade but Naruto dodged every blow with ease. And Naruto was smiling as he dodged.

" _I'm moving so fast that to most jounin I'm invisible so how in Kami-sama's name is he dodging so easily?!"_ Orochimaru thought frustrated

" _ **Naruto can you ask him to speed up I'm falling asleep just watching?"**_ Lobo asked

" _Sure why not."_ Naruto replied as he vanished and called out, at the base of a tree. "This may seem a little off topic but could you move faster, cause I'm falling asleep here?" Orochimaru was in shock but his shock turned to rage and he weaved signs.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" (Summoning Jutsu Impure world Resurrection) A confin rose up with the Kanji for Red Death and Orochimaru smiled. "What will you do now Naruto-kun? You must fight your own mother who was a mistress of the blade." Naruto's light hearted smile turned to a look of pure loathing as his mother walked out of her coffin.

"Minato?" Kushina asked shocked.

"Try again, Kaa-chan." Naruto said sadly.

"Naruto?!" Kushina started to run and hug her son but Orochimaru made a handsign and Kushina was halted in her tracks.

"As touching as this family reunion is, you're not here to catch up." Orochimaru said then he pulled out a kunai with a tag attached and walked towards Kushina but Naruto smiled.

"You've made two deadly mistakes Orochimaru, the first was defiling my mother's grave, the second, resurrecting her at full strength." Naruto activated his rinnegan and weaved hand signs. "Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu." (Outer path art of rinne rebirth) Kushina's started steaming and the cracks in her skil started closing and the black in her eyes turned to white. Kushina clenched her fist as her control return

"I-I'm alive." Kushina said shocked

"Impossible!" Orochimaru said only for Kushina to spin around and slice him across the chest.

"Kaa-san, Catch!" Naruto shout as he tossed his sword to Kushina caught it and ented the duel wielding Reverse Gate stance.

"Let's skin us a snake soichi." Kushina said as she smiled.

"Agreed." Naruto and Kushina charged in and started attacking with unyielding ferocity and orochimaru found himself at an overwhelming disadvantage.

" _I can't keep up."_ Orochimaru thought in horror as he took blow after blow. " _There is no flaw in their attack persion and where one attack is dodged another hits me."_ Just then the Kage Bunshin that he sent dispelled and Orochimaru smiled as he learned that Sasuke had been branded with the Curse Mark, Orochimaru leapt back and laughed.

"What's so funny 'Ttebane?!" Kushina growled

"While I didn't get to make everything that I wanted to happen occur, I did accomplish my main goal, branding Sasuke-kun with my Curse Mark."

"Bastard." Naruto growled then Naruto formed a rasengan and Orochimaru went to shunshin away but he got hit by a black sphere which ripped right through him Orochimaru flew back coughed up blood. "Damn I missed." Naruto cursed, orochimaru regurgitated himself and Naruto looked at Orochimaru who was dangerously low on chakra.

"I will see you later when I have gained the secrets of eternity." Orochimaru snk into the ground and disappeared.

"Well that went well." Kushina said then she turned to her son. "What was that jutsu you used it looked like Minato-kun's rasengan but you threw it?"

"Onmyōton: Rasengan, basically I use Onmyōton chakra and a Jukan Ninjutsu that allows me to shift it through space and make it hit my foe at such speeds that not dad's Hirashin could dodge, but the thing is it's difficult to aim so for a first time hitting my target was pretty good even though I missed my intended target."

"Where were you trying to hit?"

"His head."

"Well now that I'm alive again I need to figure out where I'm going to live."

"Why not Dad's house? I live there and the blood seals should still recognize your blood and chakra."

"Good point, have you made any changes?"

"Yeah, I made the room you guys made for me bigger using Mokuton and Kage bunshins so that way when hinata-hime moves in we can have plenty of room. The master bedroom is unchanged and when I find a way to resurrect Tou-san you and he can enjoy it the same as you did when you were both alive. I've expanded the courtyard to encompass a garden, a hot spring, both male and female sides, I've added training rooms, seal testing/creating rooms and a room to train with Biju power in."

"Whoa, well I'm gonna go settle in then talk to the old monkey about watching the rest of the Chunin exams." Kushina shunshined away the naruto rand toward where he sense Sakura's chakra.

(Hinata and Team 8)

Hinata and her team were dashing through the forest when a barrage of lightning Ninjutsu flew at them, Hinata grabbed her teammates and jumped to the side, then three Kumo nin landed in front of her.

"Well, well looks like we found our target boys." The middle said and his friends laughed.

"Kumo Nin, How?" Kiba asked

"Henge, they must have used it to enter the exams and used the opportunity to try and kidnap me." Hinata said.

"Whoa, smart and beautiful, I'll enjoy fucking her brains out." The nin on the left said.

"Shino, Kiba, run!" Hinata commanded. "It's me they want they'll leave you two alone."

"But." Shino started.

"Go! I'll catch up!" Shino and Kiba ran off and Hinata activated her byakugan.

"Don't bother girl, were the antai-hyuga squad we specialized in hunting and capturing Hyuga." The nin on the right said.

"That may be, but, I'm not your average Hyuga." Hinata jutted out bones from her palms. "Now, who wants to die first?" Hinata charged in at blinding speeds and slammed the nin on the right with her bones and kicked him away then fired said bones into his stomach and he quickly turned to ash. "Next." Hinata said smiling the other ninja jumped back and she weaved hand signs. "Katon: Ryuka no jutsu!" Hinata exhaled a wave of fire and both nin scattered Hinata took advantage of this and punched one in the chest rupturing all his internal organs killing him. Hinata turned to the last one only to see he wasn't there.

"Surprise!" The last once called from behind her and went to knock her out only to be blocked by a blue ethereal hand.

"You should watch your six, hime he almost had you." Naruto's voice called out lecturing.

"I knew he was there, you just wanted to show off." Hinata counted.

"Yeah, I did." Naruto laughed as he walked into view, the kumo nin jumped back and started weaving hand signs only to lock eyes with Naruto and Naruto smiled. "Tsukuyomi." One second later the ninja collapsed.

"So what brings you here Naruto-kun?"

"I was on my wave to rendezvous with my team when I sensed three jounin level chakra signatures converge on your location and thought I might help out."

"Well I'm gonna go rendezvous with my team, and by the way, that ninja you paralyzed has a heaven scroll."

"We need earth, you?"

"Heaven, so I'll take it." Hinata took the scroll and ran off Naruto jumped off to where several chakra signatures were converged on one location. When he arrived he saw Rock Lee on the ground ear bleeding and barely conscious, Shikamaru and choji were in the bushes unconscious. The mummy oto nin wrap teammate was trembling in fear and the other nin was clutching his right arm in pain. What Naruto saw next enraged and disgusted him. Sakura was naked and unconscious with a smile on her face, the oto kunoichi was unconscious in the tree hollow still clothed, Sasuke was pantless and was approaching a terrorfied Ino. Sasuke had black marks over his neck and what little Naruto could see of his face. Naruto unleashed a typhoon of Killer Intent and focused it all on Sasuke who froze in fear.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked in a deadly whisper right behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head shakingly and looked at Naruto and his fear diminished some as he saw Naruto and he smiled.

"Don't mind me loser I'm just restoring the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke said insanely, Naruto turned livid.

"By raping a fellow Konoha nin and a foreign kunoichi?!"

"Oh please, the way these two throw themselves at me, they've been asking for this for a long time." Naruto gripped the back of Sasuke's neck applying a paralysis seal a dragged Sasuke away from Ino and threw him on the ground.

"Sasuke Uchiha….you are guilty of the heinous crime of rape. You have been brought before the Uzumaki clan council and your punishment is as follows, the application of the blood curse seal to be twitten in your blood and carved into your flesh without the deactivation seal being drawn under it, a sterilization seal to be added to your body to prevent and kill your ability to reproduce permanently even though artificial insemination. An anti-unconsciousness seal to prevent you from losing consciousness for any reason except when you can no longer stay away from lack of sleep and even the you will only get 8 hours before it forces you awake, a chakra and muscle degradation seal that, when I chose to activate it, will bring your chakra to civilian levels and your strength will be that of a child's, and finally two anti-seal removal seals to prevent any of the previously mentioned seal from _ever_ being removed. Your sentence is to be carried out instantly." Naruto got to work applying all the sleas and finished carving the blood seal into Sasuke's right shoulder who screamed in pain as Naruto applied the seal. Naruto then kicked Sasuke breaking two ribs and laughed cruelly as Sasuke screamed in pain. "This is only a miniscule fraction of the pain you will feel if I chose to activate the blood curse seal so _don't_ tempt me." Naruto walked away from Sasuke and clapped his hands together and then whispered. "Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu." (Creation of all things) Naruto created a new outfit for Ino and he started to walk towards her but Ino scream.

"Stay away!" Naruto halted in his tracks and he closed his eyes and then a few seconds later Hinata arrived and she looked at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, create a wood dome around the base of the tree I'll take care of the rest." Naruto noded and then handed the cloths to Hinata and make the snake hand seal.

"Mokuton: Mokujōheki." (Wood Style: wooden wall) Naruto created the domed wall and Hinata stepped behind it.

"It's okay Ino, he can't hurt you anymore." Hinata handed Ino the outfit who sniffed and muttered.

"Thank you." Ino changed into the outfit while Hinata stroked her hair saying soothing words to help calm Ino's nerves. After a while Hinata and Ino walked out and she froze when she saw Sasuke.

"Don't worry he can't move." Naruto said and Ino relaxed slightly. "As soon as I am done healing your teammates I'll take him and Sakura and head to the center of the woods and I will inform Hokage of Sasuke's actions and he will pass judgement and, Sasuke, don't think for a second he'll be lenient on you just because you're an Uchiha he may order me to activate the Blood curse seal and you can understand why Yami-sama favored the Uzumaki clan and taught us that seal.:

"Naruto…" Ino said softly.

"Yes?" Naruto turned to her, his eyes full of concern.

"I….I'm sorry for screaming at you."

"It's okay, you were scared, your best friend had just been raped and you were close to sharing the same horrible fate."

"Thank you Naruto, I-I was so scared, I couldn't' stop him" Ino bust into tears and hinata wrapped her arm around Ino.

"There, there." Hinata said and she let Ino cry on her shoulder

"I'll be leaving now take care. I've made sure that Sasuke won't hurt anyone like this again." Naruto dressed Sakura in a horrible outfit and then created two Kage bunshins and they grabbed his two teammates and left. After a while he arrived at the central tow and unrolled both scrolls and in a flash of smoke Iruka appeared and looked at the genin.

"Welcome Team seven, I'm here to congratulate you on completing the second stage of the Chunin exams." Iruka said Sasuke looked smug, Sakura was exhausted and relieved, and Naruto was impassive as he looked at Iruka.

"Hey, Iruka sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"Has any other team made it back yet?"

"Just a team from suna they beat you by about 2 hours."

"HA!" Naruto cackle. "In your face Gaara, Told you we'd make with 3 hours. You owe me 1200 ryo. Iruka sweatdropped at his former student's actions but opened the door to let them inside. Naruto wne tot shower to wash himself off and then went off to find Gaara. Unsurprisingly he found them in the kitchen getting food, when Gaara saw Naruto his face fell and without a word pulled out his wallet and handed Naruto 1200 ryo which Naruto pocketed then grabbed something to eat and set down next to the sand siblings.

"So you and Gaara know each other?" Temari asked tried to break the ice.

"Yes, I met Gaara 4 months ago when i was on a journey to meet my fellow jinchuriki."

"Why is Gaara so nice to you when he threatens to kill his own siblings?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh that's all an act." Gaara said as he munched on a cookie. Temari and Kankuro spun and looked at him in shock. "Or at least it has been for the last 4 months."

"So… you're not homicidally insane? Temari asked.

"Not anymore, Shukaku and I get along pretty well now."

"So then those genin in the forest, did you want to kill them?" Kankuro asked

"Yes, I did?"

"Why?"

"Because no one threatens to rape my sister and gets away with." At the word 'rape' Naruto's face contorted with rage and his cup shatters in his hand. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara looked at him shock.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Temari asked. Naruto takes a slow deep breath to compose himself.

"I'm sorry about that but, that word hits a little too close to home right now."

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"My teammate, Sakura Haruno, was raped in the forest of death, although if you asked her she'd say she consented."

"By who?" Temari asked

"Sasuke Uchiha, my other teammate."

"Why would she say she consented?"

"Because she's in love with Sasuke." Naruto took another deep breath. I'm lucked I showed up when I did or they would be three kunoichi raped by Sasuke Uchiha. Gaara looked at Naruto concern and fear in his eyes.

"Sooo… you're a Jinchuriki Naruto?" Kankuro asked eager to change the subject.

"Yes I am."

"Which Biju?" Temari asked.

"Jubi."

"Jubi, I thought that the Biju only went up to the Kyubi." Kankuro asked confused.

"No, they are the result of the Jubi's chakra being split up into nine parts by the Rikudo Sennin."

"How do you know all this?"

"The Uchiha have a stone tablet that has been passed down for generations it still exists under Konoha. On it, a secret that was written by the Rikudo Sennin ages ago. To be able read it, you need a special ocular power. By using the Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan, in that order, you can decipher it."

"So you were gathering the Biju to become the acquire the power of the Jubi and become its Jinchuriki?" Temari asked

"No, I was already the Jubi jinchuriki when I met Gaara. "Naruto got up and stretched. "Well I want to get some some sleep so I'll see you guys later, oh and if you see Sasuke, don't kill him, that right goes to either Hinata or myself."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 11: Chunin Exams Preliminaries

(Time Skip 5 days later)

The 8 teams that had made it to the finals were gathered in the tower where there was a gigantic pair of arms making the 'Rat' handsign.

" _24 people, well I did say I'd half the numbers but I thought there would be less than 10 left, oh man."_ Anko thought.

"Congratulations for making though the second exams." Sarutobi said then he began explaining the reason why the chunin exams existed while naruto scanned over the competition.

" _So all the jinchuuriki teams made it, as did all the rookie 9, oh hey Neji and his team made it too cool. Then there is Kabuto and his team, I have to assume that they all work for Orochimaru which means if I kill them in a fight and I will only help our side; Okay now for the gathered Jounin."_ Naruto thought as he looked at the jounin one by one. " _So we have, Guy, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, some other guy probably working for Orochimaru too, then we have some Jonin from Taki Fu's sensei no doubt, then we have some guy from Suna so he's Gaara's sensei and then….wow, really Orochimaru, Worst. Disguise._ _Ever_ _. Then we have Anko and Ibiki, some guy with a cough and an Anbui with red hair and, really Kaa-chan? Oh nevermind, and then, oh that's it. Okay time to pay attention."_ Naruto looked at Sarutobi

"Now there are too many of you so we have to have a preliminary fight exams right now." The coughing Jonin said and several genin groaned and complained but the Jonin continue. If you feel you are unable to continue please let me know and you can pull out without affecting the rest of your team." Kabuto raised his hand.

"I'm done my chakra is low and my ear is still damaged from earlier." Kabuto said.

"Kabuto Yakushi, right?" Kabuto nodded. "Alright you can go." Hayate did a quick head count. "Alright since we have an odd number one of you will get a free pass into the finals." The computer spun and spat out Kankuro's name and Kankuro smiled at this. "Alright Kankuro you have a free pass, now the rest of you will have to fight in one on one matches, now for the first match." Name started spinning and then generated two names. "Alright the first match will be Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Yoroi Akudo, do you have any objections?"

"No." Yoroi responds

"An Uchiha never backs down." Sasuke said

"Alright will all others please go to the second floor and wait for your turn." Hayate said and everyone walked upstairs and then he jumped back and called. "Hajime." (A/N: Match goes to Cannon except Naruto doesn't say anything.) "Winner Sasuke Uchiha." Then he looked at the computer which started spinning with names and landed on Fu and Misumi Tsurugi.

"Alright my turn!" Fu said and she jumped down and looked at her foe.

"Alright, Hajime!" Fu weaved hand signs.

"Katon: Zukokku!" (Fire style: Searing Migraine) Fu fired out a huge wave of fire at her foe who dodged and charged in and wrapped his arms and body around her.

"Using my chakra I can stretch my limbs and still retrain their strength give up or i'll snap your neck." Misumi said Fu smiled and gnashed her teeth creating a spark and then she exploded basting Misumi back severe burns on his arms and legs.

"Got ya!" Fu said. "Rinpun: Bunshin made from explosive scale powder." Fu made the victory sign and her foe didn't move. "Aw, he's broken."

"Winner by knockout Fu." Hayate said then Fu walks back up to the railing. The computer start spinning with names again then spat out Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi. "The next match will be between Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi. Will both contestants come down please?" Shino and Zaku start walking down the stairs toward the arena. Both of them walk in front of Hayate and he says. "We will now begin the Third match."

" _Well this will be interesting Zaku's at a disadvantage because Sasuke broke one of his arms."_ Naruto says.

" _Now, Zaku, show us how you will fight."_ Dosu thinks watching his teammate, then he looks over at Orochimaru who makes a single hand sign and disappears into a 'poof' of smoke. Shino and Zaku look at one another in an epic stare down.

"If you fight me here, you will never be able to fight again." Shino says to Zaku in a stoic tone. "Give up."

"This one moves, somehow." Zaku says moving his left arm, then he charges Shino left hand forming a fist. "One arm is good enough for you!" Zaku throws a punch at Shino who blocks it effortlessly

"You can't beat me with just one arm."

"STOP TALKING BACK!" Zaku yells and he opens his palm. "Take this! Slicing sound wave!" Shino gets blasted by the air wave and is knocked to the side. "Come on, stand up." Shino gets back up and stares at Zaku. "What…the..?" just then the sound of scurrying insects is heard and to everyone's shock bugs start coming out of the holes in Shino's skin. _"Bugs? They're coming out of his body…from underneath his skin, what a creepy guy."_ Zaku smirks at Shino. "What kind of trick are you trying to pull?" Just then more insects are heard behind Zaku who turns around in shock to see a gigantic swarm of them headed right towards him.

"These are called Kikaichu, they attack their prey in groups and consume its chakra. If I attack you with this many you will never be able to fight again. If you don't want that give up that is recommended. If you use that move with your left hand, I will make the bugs attack you from behind but if you attack the bugs with your left hand I will attack you. Either way you cannot get through this situation, you're supposed to keep your trump card until the end."

" _Shortest. Battle. Ever."_ Naruto thinks in disappointment.

" _I can't."_ Zaku thinks remembering his past. "Screw up anymore!" Zaku takes both his hands out of their slings. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Zaku grimaces in pain as he opens his right hand. "You're supposed to save your trump card until the end. Right?"

"WHAT?! He can use his right arm!"Kiba says in shock.

" _So half the battle was done to make it seem like he couldn't use his right arm. Very clever Zaku, very clever."_ Dosu thinks smirking. Zaku lets loose a roar as he channels chakra into his arms and a second later chakra explodes from his elbows rendering his arms useless.

"My arms!" Zaku cries out in pain, Zaku looks down at his arms and sees bugs coming out of holes in his arms. "What the..!" Shino appears right behind Zaku.

"When I recommended that you give up, I told the bugs, to block those annoying air holes with their bodies, and stay still." Shino says and Zaku looks at him in shock. "This is what a true trump card is." Zaku glares and swings his body to bring his arms around to hit Shino.

"SHUT UP!" Zaku roars as he attacks but Shino back hands him away and Zaku hits the floor and collapses in pain. Hayate walks over to Zaku and notices the holes in his arms.

"It seems that his match is over." Hayate says. "Winner, Shino Aburame." The medics came over and took Zaku off the field and then the computer started spinning and then landed on Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"Well, I never thought I'd end up fighting you Ino-Pig!" Sakura shouted

"Well, I'm happy to be fighting you." Ino said.

"Sasuke-kun is mine!" Sakura said smugly, at the name Sasuke Ino froze up and then her face started to show fear and she looked around for Sasuke but to her relief he wasn't there.

"You can have him, I'm not going to waste my valuable training time to try and hook up with a rapist!"

"How dare you insult Sasuke-kun!"

"How dare I!? How dare I?! Why shouldn't I insult the man who tried to rape me after he was finished with you."

"I can't believe it." Sakura said quietly.

"It's the truth, Sakura."

"I can't believe that you and Naruto-baka would make up such a filthy like about Sasuke-kun!" Ino's face turned livid and she turned red with rage.

"You want to stand there and defend a rapist? I thought that you had more brains than that."

"Hajime." Hayate said and instantly a psychic wave slammed into everyone some were able to resist it no problem, others struggled a bit but were still able to resist, Sakura however couldn't move.

"W-w-what is this?" Sakura asked struggling to speak.

"Like it crybaby Sakura?" Ino asked. "Using my brain power i can focus a wave of pure will, and while I'm not very good at it and a such most people can resist me but you, a kunoichi who never took her training seriously, has no chance." Ino forced her mind in deeper and started forcing Sakura to hallucinate.

(Sakura point of view)

I was so confused I couldn't think straight and I couldn't stand. Ino started to disappear and reappear as I saw her move from one location to another only seeing a rainbow afterimage as Ino changed locations.

"You can't trust your sense any more." Ino voice seemed to echo all around me. "All your brain functions are in disarray." As she said it I noticed my arm trembling and my legs shaking as standing became almost impossible and the world tipped and flipped upside down and I threw up on the ground as a wave of Nausea hit me. "You can't even focus can you?" Suddenly a new weight came crushing down upon me and I fell to my knees trembling. "You know how my father is in the T and I department? Well thanks to him and 'bring your daughter to work day' I learned lots of neat ways we here in Konoha punish traitors." Suddenly I was strapped to a table and it was made out of a wooden frame with two ropes fixed to the bottom and the other two tied into the handle on top. I struggled against my bonds but it was no use. Ino then shimmered into existence and three of her were present two had a hand on the levers attached to my arms and legs. Then both Ino's on the levers started cranking them and my arms and legs were pulled apart and I was slowly pulled apart and I started screaming in pain and tried to break free but I was trapped the pain got more and more intense but then Ino stopped but at this point I was in so much pain she only tilted her head to the side a wicked smile on her lips.

"P-p-p-p-please no more." I cried out in pain tears streaming down my face suddenly the world swirled again and I was strapped to a cross tinder all around me and Most of the village surrounding me they were all holding torches and one by one they threw them on the tinder and I was slowly heating up and then I started burning and the pain was even worse and the people around me start chanting.

"Burn the demon, Burn the demon, Burn the demon." As I looked down I was in an orange jumpsuit and I was screaming in a distinctly male voice as I was burned alive and to make things worse I saw my mother in the front of the crowd a sadistic look on her face as I screamed even louder.

"Does it hurt?" Ino's voice rang out clearer than every voice chanting.

"S-stop, please."

"I hope it does you bastard. This is payback!" I started crying tears pouring from my eyes as I cried Ino only seem to laugh even louder. Suddenly the world returned to normal and Ino was shaking with tears. "I'm sorry Sakura." Ino walked forward but I backed up screaming and then suddenly the world went black.

(End Sakura's perspective)

"Ino….what you did here today might make Sakura develop a permanent phobia of you." Asuma said

"B-but I didn't mean it." Ino said crying.

"To her you did mean it." Naruto said. "I know you were envisioning Sasuke as your victim but that made it all the worse."

"Winner by knockout…" Hayate started but Ino stopped him.

"No, I, Ino Yamanaka, forfeit my position on the finals."

"Then by relinquished position no one advances through the fourth round." Hayate said and then both combatants left the field and the names started spinning again and then it landed on Temari and Tenten (A/N: The match goes to cannon until the end the end when Temari catches Tenten and and sets her down gently.)

" _She's a good Kunoichi I hope we could become good friends."_ Temari thought. The board started spinning again and landed on Yoro and Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata Hyuga vs Yoro." Hayate said "Hajime!" Yoro pulled out a shuriken and then weaved signs.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" The one shuriken became 50 but Hinata dodged them all easily and so Yoro formed a water sword and charged Hinata but she pulled out Tobirama's Raijin no ken and easily countered her foe's blade and knocked her foe out.

"Winner by knockout, Hinata Hyuga." Naruto shook his head.

" _Baka you should know better than to engage with Hinata in kenjutsu."_ Naruto thought and laughed. The board started spinning again and then turned out Naruto Ōtsutsuki and Dosu Kinuta. Naruto placed his fingers and placed sound suppression seals on his earlobes blocking out all sound. Naruto jumped down and faced his foe and smiled confidently. "Shall we dance?" Dosu charged and Naruto dodged his laughable punch and laughed as Naruto was unaffected by the sound wave. "Surprise, I can't hear a thing because I applied sound suppression seals to my ears, so you attacks are useless against me." Naruto kicked Dosu and weaved handsigns and inhaled. "Katon: Ryuka no jutsu!" Naruto exhaled the wave of fire which overwhelmed Dosu who was barely able to dodge and as such his melody gauntlet was warped and the holes sealed up from the molten metal. Naruto tossed a tri-pronged kunai which whizzed past Dosu's ear and Naruto caught the Kunai and held it to his throat. "Yield."

" _I-Impossible!"_ Dosu thought as he looked at his foe terror on his face. " _That was the Yondaime Hokage's Hirashin no jutsu."_ Several people had similar thoughts and Baki was sweating as he remembered the last time he had encountered the Hirashin.

(Flashback 3rd Shinobi World War.)

Baki was a Chunin and the rest of Suna was launching an attack against Konoha and they had them pinned down.

"Sir!" Baki reported to his commanding officer. "The Konoha Nin are pinned down and we can move in for the final assault at your command."

"Excellent, send the message, we attack at once." His jounin commander said.

"Hai!" Baki ran off and got the rest of the Chunin and Jonin got ready to charge when they saw a man with bright yellow hair and a blue Jonin outfit and a flack jacket and piercing blue eyes stood in front of them.

"You attack my comrades….you are done here." Minato said an angry scowl on his face, several Jonin backed up in fear as they saw who their foe was.

"K-K-Kiroi Senko." Baki heard his commanding officer say in fear. Minato pulled out a tri pronged Kunai and suddenly the attack which Suna was so confident they would win turned into a slaughter as Minato warped around the battlefield killing anyone who he got close to. Baki was frozen in fear when Minato appeared in front of him and punched Baki and was went flying back.

"Never appear before me again or threaten my comrades." Minato said and Baki lost consciousness.

(End Flashback)

" _Impossible some no name genin master the Hirashin."_ Baki though then he saw Naruto's eyes and instantly knew who Naruto's father was.

"Proctor I forfeit. My power is no match for my foe's, I can't win." Dosu said

"Winner by forfeit, Naruto Ōtsutsuki." Hayate said and then naruto canceled the silencing seals and walked back up to the balcony. The computer spun with names and generated, Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akimichi. Then Choji and Kiba walked down into the arena.

"Choji, I know we're friends but I don't want you to hold back, Okay?"

"Right Kiba." Choji said and then both made the seal of confrontation and they started exchanging blows and after a while they separated and Choji's left are was tingling with static and was unable to move.

"Like that Choji?" Kiba smirked. "By channeling Raiton chakra into my attacks I can paralyze my foe's limbs.

"Nice Kiba!" Choji said then he made a hand sign. "Baika no Jutsu!" (Expansion Jutsu) Choji expanded to twice his size. "Nikudan Sensha!" (Human Boulder) Choji rolled at Kiba who dodged but Choji changed directions and continue his attack, Kiba kept dodging but Choji stopped his attacks and returned to normal size. Choji ran at Kiba and Raised his hand and threw a punch at Kiba. "Bubon Baika no Jutsu!" (Partial Expansion Jutsu) His arm expanded and slammed into Kiba and he slammed into the wall, Kiba shook it off and pulled out a food pill and tossed it Akamaru and his turned fur turned red, Akamaru then jumped on Kiba's back and Kiba unleashed some chakra.

"Jūjin Bunshin no Jutsu." (Beast Human Clone) Akamaru transformed into Kiba and they both took on a feral look. "Get ready Choji!" Kiba and Choji got read to use their strongest attack.

"Nikudan Hari Sensha!" (Spiked Human Boulder) Choji expanded and draped kunai over himself.

"Raiton: Gatsuga! (Lightning style: Fang Over Fang) Kiba and Akamaru shot forward with lightning chakra coating their bodies and Choji rolled at Kiba and Akamaru then both attacks collided and there was an explosion and both combatants were thrown back, Choji slammed into the wall and passed out, Kiba slid a bit but jumped back up.

"Winner by knockout, Kiba Inuzuka." Hayate said

"Well, that's a clean sweep for my squad, not bad eh, Kakashi?" Kurenai said

"Well, nice job Kurenai, as for myself I knew that Naruto would win, Sasuke was sort iffy and I knew Sakura would lose." Kakashi said.

"Then why enter her?" Guy asked.

"To teach her that the shinobi world is much harder than it seems."

"That's most unyouthful!"

"You want to know what's also must unyouthful?" Naruto asked darkly. "Rape."

"I was meaning to ask about that." Kakashi said. "Why didn't you kill Sasuke?"

"Too quick, I want him to suffer, so I placed several seals on him, including the Uzumaki's blood curse seal." Kakashi paled as he knew exactly what that particular seal did.

"When will you activate it?"

"When I feel like it."

"Winner by Knockout!" Hayate said. "Neji Hyuga."

"Oh, cool, Neji made it to the finals too." Naruto said in a much better mood.

"Next match, Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin." (A/N: Match goes to Canon)

"Well he's lazy but clever." Hinata said and Naruto nodded in agreement then the board spun and then Spat out Gaara and Rock Lee.

"For the Final match Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee."

"This will be most interesting." Lee said.

"Indeed, let's see what you can do." Gaara smiled as he replied.

 _"A Taijutsu user versus a Jiton_ _user with a spotless record in the manner of injuries, this ought to make for an interesting match."_ Naruto smirks

"All right when you're ready. Haijme!" Hayate says Lee charges and takes a crack at him calling out

"Konoha Senpu." (Leaf Hurricane) Gaara does nothing as the sand moves to block the first Kick and repels him onto his butt. Lee see's the sand coming at him he rolls back springs up on his hands and back flips once and skids back to where he started on the floor. Gaara does nothing as the sand returns to the gourd.

"Even as fast as Lee is he can't get anywhere near him." Choji says in shock.

" _So a sand manipulating jutsu huh, that won't be easy getting around, but nothing ventured nothing gained."_ Lee charges again takes another try with 4 kicks and 4 punches but Gaara's sand blocks all of them. Then sand comes at him again this time he draws a kunai from his holster and parry's the Sand via cutting into it then he notices the sand regrouping he backs away jumps up launches a couple Shuriken which is blocked, Gaara still isn't moving as the sand gathers to form a circle around him. _"Blast it, he didn't even budge and how in Kami's name is he doing that he isn't even moving a muscle."_ Lee sees the sand coming towards him he jumps to dodge but he misjudges the sand and it catches his ankle. Gaara does nothing as the sand slams lee against a wall and as the sand charges him. Lee recovers and dodges the Sand and tries again to nail Gaara.

"I don't get it." Ino says. "He is only using Taijutsu why doesn't he doesn't get some distance and use Ninjutsu?"

"Yes that would be a good idea that is if he had any." Guy says. "Lee has no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu skills at all."

"You're kidding."

"Oh that's nothing you should have seen him when we first met no talent whatsoever."

"Really? I can't believe it." Lee starts doing backflips to avoid the sands assault but falls on his side because the sand shoots beneath his feet and Gaara does nothing again as his sand moves in for the capture. Ino as well as several other flinch as they think Gaara killed Lee.

"It's over." Shikamaru flinches but then everyone notices that Lee dodged that by one cannonball flip on to the big statue hand sign for the ram. Gaara and Lee glare at one another.

"A ninja who can neither do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu is certainly a rarity." Guy says. "Lee has only his Taijutsu to rely on; some might consider that a disadvantage, but that's what makes him a winner! All right Lee drop them."

"But, Sensei you stated that was only as a last resort if the lives of precious people are at stake." Lee responds

"That's true I did, and normally I'd stand fast to that, but this is an exception." Lee looks shocked.

"Really, Really?!" Guy nods he moves his orange leg warmers up to reveal his leg weights.

"Huh are those…?" Ino asks

"How old fashioned." Shikamaru says.

" _Leg weights? Basic training equipment."_ Kakashi thinks looking at Guy in mild curiosity.

"This ought to be good." Naruto says.

"More like totally lame." Kankuro says. Lee takes his weights off.

"Ah that is better now I will be able to move freely!" Lee says then he drops the weights.

" _Come on you really think that you'll be able to get around Gaara's sand defenses just by dropping a couple of pounds of weight?"_ Temari thinks smugly. That's when Lee's weights collide with the ground causing a huge explosion of debris.

" _Oh. My. God."_ Ino thinks with the overly anime reaction shot face. Naruto widens an eye at the display.

" _So he wears weights too interesting."_ Naruto thinks impressed.

" _Guy you are too much."_ Kakashi thinks grabbing his mask.

"Alright." Guy calls out to his student. "NOW GO!"

"YES SIR!" Lee calls out (A/N everything between point a: the dropping of the weights and the point B: after the Second Direct hit is canon to the anime.) Just then everyone in the room notices Gaara's face is falling off.

" _He encased himself in sand, things must be bad."_

 _"Well lets see what you do now Lee?"_ Naruto asks

" _That's proof that Gaara is feeling the pressure he would never have resorted to the armor otherwise."_ Temari thinks then looks at Lee. _"This Lee is good no doubt about it, but that's not the same as winning it may not be as easy as we thought, but the outcome's a given, Gaara can't lose."_

(With Lee and Gaara)

"Well is that all?" Gaara asks

" _Not good even with my high speed those sand themed defenses are nearly impossible to bypass, my best chance now is to get him airborne and away from the sand and pummel him from above with the Lotus_." Lee thinks and his eye twinkles, then he glances at Guy who nods and Lee undoes his arm bandages to the point they were at his knees. "Get Ready." Lee employs his high speed and runs around Gaara multiple times in a clockwise circle.

" _That's right Lee good work that flimsy shield of sand won't protect him from your high speed lotus."_ Guy thinks

"What are you waiting for?" Gaara asked interested to see what would happen next

"Very well, you asked for it." Lee drops and lands a Kick to Gaara's chin he doesn't go high due to the weight of the Gourd. "Try this!" Lee proceeds to get him higher via more kicks.

" _What an incredible series of kicks."_ Kakashi thinks.

" _Even an ordinary lotus puts an enormous strain on the body, let alone this, you've got to finish it now Lee!"_ Guy clamps his hands to pray. Just then Gaara noticed Lee wincing in Pain and Gaara's skin cracked a bit more, Kakashi and Naruto's eyes widen slightly. Lee's bandages wrap around Gaara

"Now Take this." Lee calls out they spin round and Round until they are blurs. "Omote Renge!." Then comes the impact, the ground beneath Gaara is fractured, cracked and destroyed, Lee lands on the ground kneeling and breathing hard. "It is over I got him."

"RIGHT ON LEE!" Guy calls out.

"Amazing he won." Kiba says

"Not quite yet." Naruto said

"You did it!" Ino shouts. "Way to go Lee."

"Is he? That guy isn't dead is he?" Shikamaru asks, Hayate walks over to Gaara to see if he was still alive. Just then the Gaara's skin starts collapsing into his head and Gaara starts to dissolve into sand, Lee looks in shock as Gaara decomposes.

"What?" Lee asks

"What the?" Sakura calls out then Gaara turns to sand. "An empty shell!" Ino calls

"But how when did he do it?" Guy asks

"It was when you closed your eyes to pray." Kakashi responds. "At that moment Lee closed his eyes too, because of the pain, that's when he did it." Lee notices Gaara collapsing in on himself partial bugs eyed \

"WHAT!?"

"Not bad that almost hurt." Gaara said. "Now it's my turn." Lee, having recovered enough to able to move without the pain from ripping through him, is running around dodging Gaara's Sand attacks, as Temari looks on in confusion at Lee's actions.

"Why hasn't that nuts given up yet?" She asks in a low volume. Gaara nails Lee with a Sand attack that's knocks him on Lee's Stomach, Lee quickly gets up with his hand shaped as bear claws forearms crossed blocking his face minus his eyes still partially reeling from the Omote Renge after shock still apparent by his light paced panting.

"Well this is boring." Gaara says

"Poor kid Gaara will just continue to toy with him till he begs for mercy." Kankuro says

"Well my friend from the sand, your buddy is gonna be in for a long match, that's mainly because Lee literally doesn't know how to give up." Guy responds Lee pants forearms crossed blocking position notices Guy smiling at him.

" _Guy Sensei, Thank you."_ Lee thinks and smiles and gets into his signature stance. Gaara in suspicion launches an attack Lee dodges it at the high speeds he was using before, Naruto smiles. " _I'll make you proud Sensei, by simply doing the following Follow my path to end, Forge ahead and be the Ninja I know I can be."_ Lee thinks in determination.

"Lee's smiling he's running for his life but he is still smiling." Ino says confused.

"Yes but now it's Gaara's turn to run." Guy responds.

"What?" Ino looks at Guy.

"Konoha's lotus blooms twice." Guy smiles

"No, Guy you didn't." Kakashi says in fear.

"Yes Kakashi I did." Guy responds.

"So that gennin, that boy, is able to open the 8 inner gates and use the Ura Renge?"

" _Ura Renge?"_ Neji thinks in horror as he had read all about that jutsu and knew of the consequences of using it.

"That's correct."

"Well if that isn't the most! Alright so how many gates is he able to open now?"

"Five gates."

"Ok what are these 8 inner gates you're talking about and the Ura Renge." Ino asked

"The 8 gates are like valves or chakra limiters that must be opened if one is to release the Ura Renge."

"I'm still not following." Kakashi lifts his headband revealing his sharingan

"There are gates along the chakra network located at those points where the chakra is most heavily concentrated starting at the head they are Kaimon(Gate of opening), Kyumon (the gate of rest), Seimon (Gate of life), Shomon (Gate of pain), Tomon (Gate of limit), Keimon Gate of View), Kyomon (Gate of Wonder), and Shimon (Gate of death), these are what are known as the 8 inner gates. Their purpose is to limit the flow of chakra throughout the body, but the Omote Renge puts tremendous strain on these limiters eventually forcing the gates open, this releases the restraints on the chakra, the result being that a persons' strength can be increased 10 fold or more." Kakashi explains.

"The Omote Renge opens only the first gate the gate of opening releasing the brain's restraints on the muscles allowing a person to bring forth it body's strength to its fullest. You've seen the results."

"And the Ura Renge?" Ino asks

"At the second gate, Kyumon, one's strength is increased further and at the third gate, the Seimon, one enters the Ura Renge."

"Wait a minute just the Omote Renge nearly destroyed Lee he could barely move what's going to happen to him if he takes it farther."

"Exactly." Kakashi responds. "By opening all 8 gates you could obtain power beyond even the Hokage's the only drawback is." Kakashi pauses for dramatic effect. "You die." Ino's eyes widen in fear. "I don't know what this boy means to you, but I shouldn't have to tell you that we _never_ bring our personal feelings into this. I wouldn't have thought you were capable of this."

"You have no right, you know nothing about him; nothing at all! That boy has something important and he's determined to prove it even at the cost of his life, and I am determined to help him not for his sake but because that is a goal worth reaching."

*Flashback*

 _Memory of Guy and Lee before Guy teaches him the Ura Renge and the memory ends at:_

 _"You can only use this technique under one very strict condition and that condition is."_

*end of Flashback*

" _And that Condition is."_ Lee thinks as his fingers curled and arms crossed. Gaara Notices a change in Lee

"Just what are you plotting?" Gaara asked. "Because it won't work this match is over

"I couldn't agree more, because this is match is over one way or another." Lee responds

 _"Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto."_ Gaara notices the change increasing but is clueless as per how to handle it "I refuse to be the one to lose here, I ask you Guy Sensei Please let this work it is now or Never." He Starts Radiating Chakra and the rushing Blood starts turning his visible skin red." Lee/with Guy in his thought voice _"To protect and maintain one's own Ninja Way."_ Then Lee roars out. "The Third Gate: Gate of Life Open." As the Onlookers from above observe the match look on at the Gennin whose Chakra is now surging through him some confused as per what's happening. Gaara look him

"The third gate is opened Now begins the Renge" Kakashi said

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you," Guy said slightly irritated at the cycloptic ninja Kakashi only looking at him in Response.

"The Fourth Gate; Shomon OPEN" Lee said

"Okay to open Gates through sheer effort is no small feat; it's pretty safe to have him classified as a genius." Kakashi said partially impressed, after a while of adapting to the new surge of power Lee nearly crouched before moving, no sooner than when he moved the ground exploded from the force of Lee's movement's and not 3/4 of a second later Lee's foot meets Gaara's chin but unlike last time Lee's kick created an explosion of dust, stone, and partial bits of sand. All the onlookers had to start shielding their eyes. "Well this speed can be on par with Minato-Sensei, only difference a lot quieter." Kakashi said as he picked a little speck out of his ear. Lee notices the Sand armor cracking.

"Kiss that sand armor good bye as I tear it off you." Lee says all the while moving at high speeds. For the duration of the match Lee was batting Gaara around like a rag doll all the while not letting him touch the ground.

 _"As tough as my armor is it's can't hold up against this pounding."_ Gaara thought as he watched his armor crumble.

"One MORE and we're done here" Lee said then he calls out. "The Fifth Gate; Tomon. Open!" He lets gravity bring him down to Gaara. Lee passes a quick 1/16 second glance at Neji then thinks. _"Well Neji, count yourself lucky because you have a preview of what I have in store for you."_ and he proceeds to shoot towards Gaara but surprises Gaara again when he pulls a speed themed vanishing trick nailing Gaara in the gut and just when the surprise is gone Lee had attached his bandage wrapping to Gaara's belt and he pulls him as the sand drops to try and surround him.

" _That's the beauty of the Ura Renge since the user is employing Taijutsu at speed so blinding any defenses is rendered as useless as a dust bunny that nothing I've seen can block or defend against it not even Neji or Gaara's sand shield."_ Guy thinks watching his student attack.

"Now to end it!" Lee Said as he pulls Gaara towards him while throwing a punch and kick at Gaara and then he roars out. "Ura Renge!" Lee Grunts in pain as the negative effects of the Ura Renge is felt in Lee's Right arm and Leg. Gaara unleashes all his sand to cushion his landing and his was injured but still alive.

"That was a good match but now I win." Gaara said and shot his sand out and wrapped around Lee. "Give up." Gaara used the sand to knock out Lee.

"Winner by knockout, Gaara." Hayate said.

"He's a good fighter I haven't had a fight like that since Naruto." Gaara said releasing Lee from the sand and the medics took Lee off the field.

"Will the finalists please report to the arena?" And they all filed down and Hayate held out a box with a lid and a hole cut in it. "Alright please reach in and take out a slip of paper and read the number on it." Naruto reached in and pulled out a paper with the Number One on it.

"I got Number one, fitting." Naruto said.

"I got Nine." Sasuke said.

"I got Six." Temari said.

"I got Seven." Kankuro said.

"I got Ten." Hinata said.

"I got Eleven." Kiba said.

"I to Two." Neji said.

"I got Five." Shikamaru said.

"I got Four." Gaara said.

"I got Eight." Shino said.

"I got Three." Fuu said.

"The finals will be as follows," Hayate said. "Naruto Ōtsutsuki vs. Neji Hyuga for the first round, Fuu. Vs. Gaara for the second round, Shikamaru Nara vs Temari for the third round, Shino Aburame vs Kankuro for the fourth round and Hinata Hyuga vs Sasuke Uchiha for the fifth round, Kiba Inuzuka will fight the winner of the third round. Alright gather at the stadium in the center of the village in one month's time for the finals."

"Why a month?" Kiba asked.

"Important clientele will be making their way to Konoha to watch the finals and it will be time for you to gain new skills in order to impress new clients or keep old ones." Sarutobi explained.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 12: Chunin Exams Finals

(Time Skip one month later)

Naruto and the chunin hopefuls were standing in the arena as a huge crowd gathered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the biannual chunin exams." Genma Shiranui said and the crowd erupted into cheers. "Before you stand 11 chunin hopefuls who will be fighting both for your amusement and for the chance to become Chunin." The crowd cheered and applauded. "Now these gennin will be fighting one on one tournament style, keep in mind that if you don't win the tournament doesn't mean that you won't make chunin and just because you win the tournament doesn't mean you will make chunin." Up in the chunin box Sarutobi was sitting watching when a voice said.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama." Sarutobi turned to see the KAzekage and two Guards walking in.

"Greetings, Kazekage-sama." Sarutobi said and he got up and bowed, Sarutobi and the Kazekage sat down. "I hope your trip was pleasant."

"It was, shouldn't you have picked the Godaime Hokage by now?"

"There is still some life in these old bones." Sarutobi chuckled. " _Don't think I'm not on to you, Orochimaru."_ Sarutobi thought. "Besides I have a successor in mind, he just needs a few more years under his belt."

"Oh, who?"

"He's in the exams he's only a genin in name, you'll see who will be my replacement."

"The first match of the chunin exams in between Naruto Ōtsutsuki and Neji Hyuga, will all others competitors please leave the arena and report to the competitors box box and wait for your name to be called." Genma said and everyone but Naruto and Neji left the arena.

"Watch closely Hanabi," Hiashi said. "I'm about to make a huge amount of Ryo."

"Why Tou-san?" Hanabi asked.

"There are 50 to 1 odds that Naruto will lose this match."

"You bet against Neji-nii?"

"Your cousin is a skilled fighter but, not even the late Shodaime hokage could beat Naruto."

"Naruto-nii is _that_ powerful?!"

"Absolutely."

"Hajime!" Genma jumped back as Neji charged and threw a punch which naruto caught and the ground shattered and a crader was where they two warriors stood. Naruto threw his own punch which Neji dodged. Naruto threw a kick at Neji who ducked and threw another punch which Naruto spun and dodged. Naruto wrapped his arm around Neji's neck then spun him around and kicked Neji who flew back and slammed into the wall. Naruto straightened out and smirked revealing his sharingan. Neji removed himself from the wall and activated his Byakugan.

"So Indra's gift vs. Hiyayo's gift, eh?" Naruto said as he smirked confidently.

"Yeah," Neji replied "Let's see who's dojutsu is stronger, my Byakugan or your Sharingan." The crowed was instantly in an outrage.

"That brat stole the eyes of the Uchiha?!" A member of the crowed shouted.

"He's in league with Itachi!" Another cried in rage

"The demon had the Uchiha killed in order to steal the sharingan."

"Not at all." Sarutobi said gaining the attention of the crowd. "Through DNA testing it is revealed that Naruto's father's side of the family is a banished branch member of the Uchiha Clan's descendants, this man's was removed from the Uchiha Clan records because in the days of the era of warring states this man was caught aiding the Senju Clan."

"So while I'm not a member of the Uchiha clan I still have the Dojutsu." Naruto said. "I unlocked the sharingan at age five but i kept it a secret, at age seven I had it fully mature, at age ten I unlocked a very special stage, the Eien No Mangekyo, Uchiha clan legends state that once every once in several generations an Uchiha will unlock the mangekyo and it will be eternal in it's light and will take on the appearance of the last wielder of the Eternal Mangekyo's sharingan, at the age of 13, three months before I graduated the academy, I unlocked the Rinnegan, the legendary eyes of the Rikudo Sennin."

"Well, after that dramatic reveal, shall we continue our match, Naruto?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." Naruto and Neji started trading punch and after several minutes they separated Naruto looked at Neji who had a disappointed look on his face. "What's wrong you seem disappointed."

"Honestly, yeah I am."

"Why don't you like the power you have?"

"I do, but that's not the issue. I thought I'd be doing better than this."

"I don't think I follow."

"I've spend all this time pushing myself to be the strongest and then I learned ther'se a power level I'll never get to, and I hate that."

"Oh now I get it, yeah I'd hate the fact there is someone stronger than me who could threaten my loved ones and I can't ever beat them, too."

"That being said I still want to see how I measure up to someone as strong as you."

"Then let's keep going." Naruto and Neji started tagging each other with blows that would shatter boulders.

"Looks like they're ramping it up." Hinata said smiling.

"They were just playing before?" Temari asked confused.

"Yeah, Neji-nii is pretty strong, granted he's not as physically strong but he's no pushover." Naruto and Neji dashed apart and cracking their joints.

"You should know I'm not satisfied either at least not yet." Naruto said.

"Why is that?" Neji asked

"I still haven't even come close to using my full power in this fight."

"Oh that makes sense, I've been going at about 80% myself."

"W-what you're holding back?!" Naruto looked shocked then he got angry. "Alright, fine, let's see you do at this speed!" Naruto charged in kicking up dust and started punching at Neji who blocked and dodged. Both were moving at speeds that anyone below Jounin couldn't see them.

"I'm confused, why isn't Neji using Jyuken moves?" Lee asked.

"It's very simple my youthful Lee." Guy said. "Naruto knows how to counter Jyuken in all it's forms, as such Neji needed a new form of fighting so he approached me to learn Goken and incorporated it into his fighting style into counter Naruto's power."

"Whoa these guys are good." One of the Jounin evaluators said.

"Yeah, Such speed and power, thie're at least jounin rank." Asecond said. Naruto formed a rasengan in his hand and charged forward to attack Neji who started spinning.

"Rasengan!" Naruto roared.

"Hakkesho: Kaiten!" (Eight trigrams palm rotation) Neji called out, the two spiralling attacks collided and at first neither attack dominated the other, then sparks started to gather in Naruto's rasengan and the blue of the rasengan turned brighter and the sound of thunder filled the stadium.

"He's using Rasen Kaminari Yari?" Kiba asked shakingly.

"No he's just using, Raiton: Rasengan." Hinata said. "It's to increase his piercing power." Shortly thereafter the Kaiten shattered and Naruto thrust his raiton rasengan into Neji's stomach.

"Raiton: Rasengan!" Naruto called out and Neji was blasted back sparks dancing over his body. Neji slammed into the wall and slumped down and laughed and coughed a little.

"Damn." Neji laughed. "Guess I lost." Then he slumped unconscious.

"Winner by Knockout, Naruto Ōtsutsuki." Genma said and most of the crowd cheered while the devot Naruto haters were silent. Naruto picked up Neji and carried him to the rest wing for him to recover. "For the second match, Fuu and Sabaku no Gaara please report to the arena." Gaara and Fu walked down to the arena.

"This should be fun, what do you say, wanna keep _them_ out of it?" Fu asked

"I won't transform completely if you don't." Gaara said

"Far enough." Gaara and Fu stood still eyes locked.

"Hajime!" Genma called, sand shot at Fuu who dodged and fired of a fireball at Gaara whose sand rose up to block the attack and the heat of the fire turned the sand to glass.

"Oh, not bad, using fire jutsu to turn my sand into glass."

"Yeah, no sand no jutsu."

"Don't think it's that simple." Gaara more sand shot up from the ground. "Wherever there is dirt I can make more sand."

"Alright then how's this?" Fu exhale a huge amount of silver powder and then clapped her hands. "Ninpo: Rinpungakure no Jutsu!" A huge flash of blinding light filled the arena Fuu formed a hardened shell over her hand and charged into punch Gaara but the sand rose up and blocked the attack. "What the?"

"The sand automatically raise to defend me, blind me is useless."

"Alright then try this." Fuu jumped back and started unleashing powder and then started running and flying using wings from Chomei causing a tornado of powder to surrounding Gaara. "If you're going to do something I suggest you do it or you won't win."

"Alright you asked for it!" Fu continued to let howl as she jumped and weaved hand sings. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Fun unleashed a huge fireball and smiled. "You're going out with a bang, that's how Fuu get's done." Fuu snapped. "Repun Bakusai!" (Scale Blast) The tornado exploded in a huge blast and the wall shook.

" _I'm so glad that I asked Kushina to draw structure protection seals last week."_ Sarutobi thought. " _Speaking of Kushina, where the heck is she? You'd think she'd be here to support her son."_

(Kushina.)

Kushina was in the stands and she was in Anbu costume her blade on her back. In order to keep her cover she couldn't cheer but she had placed huge bets on Naruto and Hinata and was already making a killing.

" _So Soichi one his match which means that I've won 300,000 ryo and when Hinata wins her match I'll added another 700,000 to my pool and if Naruto-kun wins the whole thing I'll add additional 700,000,000 and if Hinata wints I get 600,000,000, so either way I'll be able to buy as much Ramen as I want for at least 3 months."_ Kushina thought and giggled at the thought of how much she was going to win.

"Winner by Knockout Gaara!" Genma called and the crowd cheered respectfully.

"So Gaara can use the Sandaime Kazekage Satetsu as well, cool." Kushina muttered

"For the next match Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari," Shikamaru was pushed out of the competitor's box and Kushina started laughing as she saw the culprit was her son. "Hajime!" Shikamaru threw his shadow out while in the shadow of the arena and Temari jumped back and eventually the shadow stopped just before it reach Temari, with her fan she drew a line in the dirt.

"So you're Shadow can utilize any show you're in, the wall's shadow for instance and while that gives you an extended range but no matter how much you stretch it your shadow can only go so far, you're range is 15 meters and 32 centimeters."

"So just as Gaara said she's strategy type too, Shikamaru's in trouble." Asuma said.

"Temari's got this in the bag long range combat is her specialty. Kankuro said.

"I'd be inclined to agree with you if I didn't know Shikamaru a little better than you."

"You know something I don't."

"Of course I know you something you don't."

"Like what?"

"Just watch the match." Shikamaru had thrown smoke bombs and dived into the trees and Temari threw wind jutsu after wind jutsu in order to discern Shikamaru's location.

" _Man I'd really wish I knew some Katon Ninjutsu."_ Shikamaru thought. " _Well no use complaining now, so time to think."_ Shikamaru formed his thinking handsign and then after a while he looked at the sky and reached into his Kunai pouch and began to get to work.

"Come out coward!" Temari showt then swung her fan again. "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" The wind blasted and sliced move trees two Kunai flew at her and she blocked them and then Shikamaru's shadow came out from the trees and Temari smirked and didn't move. Don't bother as long as I'm behind this line he can't touch me." The shadow didn't stop "What the, it's still coming!" Temari jumped back and the shadow stopped just short of her her and she smiled and she drew a new line.

"Shoot so close!" Ino complained, just then an object covered the sun slightly.

"Temari!" Kankuro shouted. "Above you!" And a showed appeared on the ground and Temari jumped back again and again to avoid the shadow and eventually the parachute landed and stopped the shadow again just short of Temari for a third time. Temari slammed her fan in the ground and crouched behind it.

" _Alright, I'll distract him with a Bunshin and then attack."_ Temari though and then Shikamaru's shadow retracted. Temari started weaving signs "Bunshin no…." Temari froze paralyzed. "What?!"

"It took awhile, but Kagemane jot nuts success." Shikamaru said

"But how? I was sure to stay out of range!"

"Look behind you, I'll let you." Shikamaru turned his head and so did Temari and she saw a small hole behind her with Shikamaru's shadow extending out of it. "Recognize it?" The hole behind you is where Gaaar sent sand into the ground to make more and the hole in front of me is where it came out, the two are connected."

"I never imagined the shadow's underground."

"And that was your mistake." Shikamaru and started walking toward each other, Temari was unable to stop herself, as they got closer Shikamaru raised his hand and so did Temari." Alright that's it, I give up." The whole crowd was in stunned silence.

"He What?!" Someone shouted and everyone was shouting in equal confusion.

"Yeah, I'm good for another 30 seconds then I'm done, what a troublesome situation and here I'd already planned out the next 200 moves in my head but I'm out of Chakra."

" _This slacker clown outsmarted me and then he just gives up but I guess that is what you'd expect from someone from Konoha's Nara clan."_ Temari thought shocked and then chuckle slightly.

"Winner by forfeit, Temari." Genma said.

"You outsmarted me Nara, not bad." Temari smiled.

"You're not that bad of a strategist yourself, perhaps you and I could play a game of Shogi some time?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's a date." Temari smiled again and both combatants walked of the field.

"Well Shino aburame and Kankuro please report to the Arena." Genma called and then Shino and Kankuro walked down and face each other.

"A puppet master vs. a master of the Kikaichu this won't last long." Naruto said

"Why?" Gaara asked

"No matter who well he can control the puppet Shino's insects will find Kankuro no matter where he goes."

"Hajime!" (A/N: Match goes just as the match between Shino and Kankuro during the invasion goes.) "Double knock out no one advances through this round." The crowd cheered and then Genma called out. "Now for the next match, Hinata Hyuga vs. Sasuke Uchiha." The crow was highly anticipating this match, two heirs of very prestigious clans were fighting, most though Sasuke would win but those who knew Hinata and her power knew she would win. Hinata shunshined down to the arena and then Sasuke appeared from the doorway. "This is a blood feud match, which means the match doesn't end until the initiator decides to let the foe live, and that person is Hinata Hyuga, or one person lies dead." The crowd was stunned into silence and was ready to protest but Sarutobi stood up.

"This is an ancient law sent up since the days of my late predecessor, the Shodaime Hokage and while it hasn't been in practice for a long time it is still just as valid, Hinata Hyuga has reached this decision and it was approved by the entire Shinobi council for an inexcusable crime committed by Sasuke Uchiha, in my eyes this is a far more merciful punishment than what one Naruto Ōtsutsuki who would have had Sasuke Uchiha sent into Hozuki Castle and then would activated the deadly Uzumaki Clan's Blood Curse Seal and have Sasuke live out the rest of his days in pain unable to escape it no matter how hard he tried."

"I still would have done that." Kushina muttered under her breath as she, along with many kunoichi hated rapists but she had to steady her hand.

"Hajime!" Genma called out." Hinata charged in without a word and unleashed a barrage of strikes snapping bones and tendons with every strike, Sasuke cried out in pain tried to avoid the strikes.

"Kakashi-sensei why is Hinata doing that?" Sakura asked. "Can't she see she is torturing Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata doesn't care." Kakashi said monotonously. "She has had over a month to perfect and hone skills that she would use to kill Sasuke but she learned how to cause so much pain without killing and that is what she will do." Kakashi watched the match without any form of pity.

"Why?"

"Hinata has a very good reason to hate rapists. Her mother was almost raped during the third shinobi world war and she was raised in a house where rapists were punished by a beating from the clan head and while she has never witnessed it herself she was taught by her father who was completely heartless when it came to teaching this to her and only chose to teach her the most painful ways to attack." Sakura tried to get up to stop the match but Kakashi place a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Why aren't you going to stop her?!"

"Because I have no right and to top it off I don't want to, many people think that Sasuke's actions are forgivable because he is the last Uchiha but because Hinata is well within her rights to attack sasuke with all her might in this match she can turn this into an execution match if she so desired and that what she did."

"I have to do something!"

"If you do anything you will be executed for high treason."

"High treason?"

"Yes, now watch." Hinata had punched Sasuke so hard he slammed into the wall and was coughing up blood.

"Had enough shit stain."

"I was hoping to save this for Naruto but I guess I'll use it on you." Sasuke closed his eyes and then opened his eyes to reveal the Mangekyo.

"Who did you kill?" Hinata growled.

"Doesn't matter now die!" Sasuke laughed and his eye started to bleed and Hinata activated her Tenseigan and coated her body in the Gedo-Dama but the black flames still burst to life and rocketed towards hinata and blasted her but they were quickly extinguished and Hinata unwrapped herself and she was livid.

"You not only raped a kunoichi but you also killed your best friend I'm really getting sick of this." Hinata blurred into existence right in front Sasuke.

"Juuken Hou: Hakke Sanbyakurokujū Isshiki!" (Gentle fist eight trigrams 361 palms) Hinata slammed her finger into Sasuke. "Nisho!, Yonsho! Hachicho! Jurokusho! Sanji Nisho! Rokujuu yonshou! Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō Sanbyakurokujū Isshiki!"Hinata shut down Sasuke's entire chakra network and punched him into the wall. Sasuke screamed in pain as his already broken bones were shattered. "You're so weak Sasuke." Hinata growled laughing." I will let you live, but, I will take your eyes out of your skull...and destroy them!" Hinata ripped Sasuke's eyes out of his skull just as she promised and placed them in a preservative jar but placed a Genjutsu on the stadium to make it look she crushed them. Hinata spat on Sasuke and then kicked him in the nuts for good measure. "Wea coward, you're a disgrace." Hinata turned on her heel and walked out of the stadium when the sound of chirping birds was heard and Sasuke was holding a purple ball of lightning and Sasuke charged her and hinata reacted on pure instinct and sliced off Sasuke arm with the Raijin no Ken and kicked it away then slammed a Jyuuken strike into Sasuke's heart and he coughed up blood and he fell backward and hit the ground….dead. The whole crowd was stunned silent as they witnessed the extinction of the Uchiha Clan.

"Nooooo!" Orochimaru shouted as he threw his smoke bomb to signal the invasion. The arena was instantly in Chaos as the destruction of Konoha began.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 13: Frustration of a Fallen Hokage

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and sprang into action and Gaara started transforming into Shukaku and Naruto nodded at Hinata who slammed her Palm on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" In a flash Kurama appeared in his Human Form and nodded at his host and then Kurama grabbed Gaara and then they both vanished from a hand sign from Naruto they were transported far away from the village.

"Hinata we need to go back up Jiji!" Naruto said and then they jumped toward the Kage Box only for a purple wall to raise into existence. Naruto and Hinata landed next to a squad of Anbu who looked at them. "What's the situation?"

"The barrier burns any who touch it and the four Sound Shinobi maintain it, and as such we can't get through to Hokage-sama and back him up." The Anbu captain said

"Leave it to us." Naruto sand then he looked at the Anbu. "You should go and help the villagers evacuate or defend the village, standing here won't help much." The anbu nodded and Naruto helped Hinata slipped through the barrier and instantly they were by the Hokage's side.

"Naruto, Hinata, let's end him!" Sarutobi said and the two charged in while Sarutobi stood still gathering energy. Naruto swiped at Orochimaru with his sword and kicked out with his leg, when Orochimaru dodged the blade attack, which Orochimaru blocked only and then was struck from behind by Hinata's Juken strikes from behind and Orochimaru jumped back and weaved hand signs.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" A coffin rose up with the symbol for first, "First!" Then a second coffin rose, "Second!" Then a third with coffin with the Kanji for four started to raise.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto weaved counter signs but Orochimaru's Kage bunshin stabbed him in the back with a Kusanagi blade and Naruto snapped the fake blade and destroyed the Kage Bunshin and the wound healed but it gave Orochimaru to raise the final coffin.

"And third." Orochimaru said smiling darkly.

"Bastard." Hinata growled and the coffins opened revealing the Shodaime, Nidaime and Yondaime Hokage.

"It's been a long time Saru." Hashirama said.

"Oh it's you." Tobirama said. "You've gotten so old Sarutobi.

"I can't believe I have to fight my brethren in such a manor…What a vile trick!" Sarutobi growled

"A Kuchiyose it seems he used the forbidden Edo Tensei, how insolent." Tobirama says as the three coffins fall from behind him.

"Then tell me Sarutobi." Hashirama says. "Does this summoning Jutsu mean that we are being forced, to battle against you?"

"Enough with the reminiscing." Orochimaru sneers. "It's time that we get started."

"Wherever you live, there is always war."

"Isn't it great?" Orochimaru asks.

"How horrible." Minato said. "To give my life to protect Konoha and then have it restored only to forced to fight my comrades."

"Nothing good can ever come of this you've disrespected the dead and manipulated time." Sarutobi says. Orochimaru lifts up three kunai using his tongue to hold one, then he inserts one of them into Hashirama and the other into Tobirama and steam rose off the coffins restoring Hashirama and Tobirama but when Orochimaru went to put the third one in the Kanji for 'Death' appeared on Minato's head and burned the kunai and tag to ashes.

"Sorry Orochimaru, but Shinigami-sama won't allow you to control me, my life belongs to him and as such I can't serve anyone else." Minato jumped and landed next to his son.

"So looks like father and son fight together, eh dad?"

"So it would seem, let's see how much you have improved." Minato took a battle stance and drew a kunai. Hinata walked next to Naruto and smirked while Naruto looked at the two facing him.

"Which one do you want hime?"

"I'll take Nidaime-sama, I want to test my Suiton affinity against his."

"Dad, you and Jiji work together and take down Orochimaru and I'll fight Shodaime-sama."

"Right." Minato and a sage mode Sarutobi stood together, then all four charged.

(Naruto vs. Hashirama)

Naruto activated his sharingan and charged in as Hashirama followed suit and they traded blows as Hashirama used his nature fist fighting style to counter Naruto's dragon fist, both shinobi clashed with unending ferocity and eventually both landed a blow on the other. Naruto and Hashirama were sent flying back and they both and flipped back to their feet. Naruto weaved hand signs and ended on 'Ox'

"Raikiri!" Naruto charged in at blinding speeds and ran Hashirama though in the heart. The previous Shinobi no Kami drew his fist back and punched, but Naruto was faster and the attack passed right through him and countered with a kick that blasted Hashirama back. As soon as Naruto removed his hand from Hashirama's chest the wound started healing and in seconds Hashirama was after Naruto again. "Baka!" Naruto thought as he dodged Hashirama's attacks. "Edo Tensei bodies will regenerate any damage as long as they are bound to this earth." Naruto countered with his own attacks and kicked again and launched Hashirama back. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" Naruto unleashed a wave of fire at Hashirama.

"Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu!" A dome-like defensive structure that completely surrounds Hashirama which takes the form of a dragon's face and defends him from the wave of fire.

 _"Alright think Naruto, every jutsu has a weakness even Edo Tensei, you've studied this jutsu over and over and you know every in and out of this Jutsu. Edo Tensei, a jutsu that summons the dead back to the world at the cost of a living body to house the dead soul, and any damage that is done is regenerated as long as the Jutsu remained cast."_

 _ **"You wanna use my chakra that might give you an edge and could even give you a way out of this jutsu."** _ Lobo said gaining his Jinchuriki's attention.

 _"Of course! Gedo-dama! They would be able to destroy Edo Tensei bodies easily!"_ Naruto entered his Rikudo mode and the gedo dama floated behind him. _"But that being said I must be careful in this mode I can't use Kamui."_ Naruto forme a handsign. "Senpo: Inton Raiha!" Naruto held his hands out and the purple lightning fired out at Hashirama who made a Handsign and a wooden wall to protect himself. The lightning destroyed the wall easily and Hashirama jumped up to punch Naruto. _"Rimbo!"_ Hashirama was blocked by the shadow then Naruto swiped the staff made from the Gedo-Dama and cut off Hashirama's arm then slammed a Rasengan into Hashirama blasting him back and then he crashed into the ground. Naruto looked at Hashirama and just as he suspected the arm didn't regenerate but the damage from the Rasengan did. Naruto created four more shadows and they restrained Hashirama then Naruto poked Hashirama's head and destroyed the tag in Hashirama's head.

"Well done young Uchiha." Hashirama said smiling. "I can't move and you have found a way to neutralize Edo Tensei."

"Yeah I did."

"So this jutsu that restrains me, what is it?"

"Four shadows that exist in the invisible world of Limbo which coincides with our own."

"Oh and I presume that they can interact with this world and one of them blocked my attack."

"Yes, now before we continue I must take more steps to keep you restrained." Naruto produce several black rods adns tuck them into Hashirama's back and the shadow retracted back to Naruto. "Thank you Shodaime-sama, now I have to ask you a very important question. What is the will of fire?"

"To put it simple the will of fire is the entire village is like a large family unit and every Konoha shinobi with the Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect the village, as previous generations had done before them."

"Thank you Shodaime-sama it's just like what I heard from Asura Ōtsutsuki when I trained with him briefly I hope that one day I will be able to speak an Indra Transmigrant and speak with this person one day."

"Asura? Who is that?"

"You and Madara were predestined to clash time and time again as he was Indra's Transmigrant and those two brothers clashed over and over and you two were caught in the middle of it."

"That explains why I felt such a kinship with Madara, we were resurrections of brothers."

"Yes you were and that is why Madara hated you with a passion at times Indra was the older and yet he was cast aside."

"Well if I see Madara maybe I can talk to him about this."

"Then I wish you luck with that Shodaime-sama."

"Well now that I get a good look at you, young uchiha, you radiate my chakra and Madara's chakra as well as a similar chakra to Mito's."

"I'm not just an Uchiha I'm also a Senju and an Uzumaki."

"What?" Hashirama said confused

"I am the same body of the Rikudo Sennin and as such I am an Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki. My goal is to bring peace to this word and protect my loved ones."

"Well you have humored me long enough young one and I want to tell you that I think you'd be a fine Hokage."

"Thank you Hashirama-sama."

"Please tell me your name so I may give you a proper send off before you send me back to the afterlife."

"Naruto, Naruto Ōtsutsuki."

"Then Naruto Ōtsutsuki, I, Hashirama senju, wish you the best and I hope to see you in the afterlife, but please, not for a long time." Hashirama smiled and Naruto placed and open palm on Hashirama's head and a small hole opened in Naruto's palm and the Gedo-Dama obliterated Hashirama's Edo-Tensei body. Naruto felt a cold sensation dingle down his spine and felt an Aura of death permeate the air. Naruto knew this sensation, it only happened when the shinigami entered the mortal world, and Naruto only knew one jutsu that could make that happen.

"Jiji!" Naruto dashed over to his grandfather figure.

(Hinata vs. Tobirama 5 Minutes earlier)

Hinata and Tobirama faced off and unleashed their chakra as it clashed against each other. Then both shinobi charged each other and both clashed with fists and Chakra. Hinata pressed her advantage as Tobirama attacked her in close combat and started to shut down his chakra network and started shutting them down. Tobirama was able to utilize the recovery powers of Edo-Tensei to heal from the Jyuken strikes and continued to attack with vigour. Hinata landed a strong punch on Tobirama and sent him flying back, Tobirama jumped back to his feet and started weaving hand signs.

"Suiton: Suiryū Kōbaku!" (Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon) A bunch of water bullets flew at Hinata who ducked and weaved to avoid them and weaved her own signs.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" Hinata unleashed unleashed a huge wave of water which Tobirama easily avoided but Hinata smirked and her body melted into water and Tobirama looked around trying to sense her only to blasted from behind by Raiton; Rasengan, Tobirama was paralyzed by the water and electricity in the air and attack respectively and was blasted back and Hinata clapped her hands together and started entered sage mode hinata thrust her hands out "Senpo: Mizu megami no ken!" (Sage Art: Fists of the Water Goddess) At Hinata's command fists of water molecules gathered together and formed fists and unleashed a barrage of attacks which Tobirama couldn't dodge. After the seemingly endless barrage Tobirama started reforming and Hinata cracked her neck. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Naruto slice Hashirama's arm off with the Gedo-Dama and then she saw Sarutobi and Minato easily overpowering Orochimaru, then she focuses on Tobirama who had fully reformed. Tobirama drew some Kunai and threw them at Hinata who started spinning. "Hakkesho: Kaiten!" The kunai, and Tobirama, were blasted into different directions and Hinata took advantage of Tobirama's distraction and fired a bone at Tobirama and it pierced his stomach and he started to slowly turn to dust and he smiled at Hinata.

"You fight well young Hyuga, keep the will of fire burning strong and keep that blond Uchiha in line." Tobirama said.

"He's in good hands Nidaime-sama and so is this village."

"And take care of my Raijin no Ken it was a gift from my father." Tobirama as he turned to ash and was no more. Then Hinata felt a col presence and she saw Naruto run over to Sarutobi with a cry of.

"Jiji!" Hinata ran after her boyfriend and they saw Minato standing there not moving. Naruto tried to get to Sarutobi but an invisible barrier pushed him back.

"Don't bother Naruto, the shinigami prevents interference with contracts." Minato said sadly. "This is Sandaime-sama's path to walk now."

"It's over!" The Shinigami's hand reaches through Sarutobi's soul and rips part of his shirt and then inserts his hidden grasp into Orochimaru.

"What is this feeling? This is bad!" Orochimaru lifts right hand and the Kusanagi blade lifts into the air then shoots toward Sarutobi and the Shinigami's hand starts retracting pulling Orochimaru's soul out.

"DIE!" Orochimaru and Sarutobi call out as there techniques start taking effect. Enma who has seen the hidden danger reverts to his monkey form and tries to grab the blade and succeeds but unfortunately it still makes contact with Sarutobi's left lung and he coughs out more blood.

"Old man why didn't you dodge it?" The Shinigami's hand resumes motion drawing the soul out.

"Shiki Fujin, in exchange for this sealing technique's effect…you must hand your hand your own soul over to the Shinigami. It's a technique that costs the user his life." Orochimaru struggles to make a hand sign but nothing happens.

"I can't use my Jutsu!"

"There was no need to dodge the blade my fate is sealed. When the seal is complete, my soul will be consumed. It's the technique of the hero who saved this village. You will die with me using that technique!

"So this is the jutsu that seal the Kyubi."

"I will now tear your soul out of your body…then seal it!"

"My body isn't moving!" The Shinigami's hand keeps retracting.

"You should see it by now…since your soul is already halfway out. Those who have their souls sealed with this technique…can never go to heaven and instead suffer inside the Shinigami's stomach. The souls of the sealer and the sealed are intertwined in hate…and are forever locked in combat." Then Orochimaru sees the Shinigami floating behind Sarutobi.

"That thing…is the Shinigami! Don't screw with me, you old geezer! Like I will let you have your way!" then he flexes his index and middle finger on his right hand and the Kusanagi inches forward and Shinigami's hand inches forward returning Orochimaru's soul slightly to its husk. "Hurry up… and die!" Orochimaru smiles darkly.

(Kurama vs Shukaku and Gaara)

The two Biju clashed tearing apart the landscape with each attack. Kurama raked Shukaku across the face who countered with an Air Bullet which Kurama blasted apart with a roar and smacked Shukaku with his tails.

 **"You know this isn't much fun, right?"** Kurama asked

 **"Well to be fair Shukaku and I aren't really trying."** Gaara countered as his transformed body fired of a wave of sand. Kurama unleashed a wave of blue fire to counter it.

 **"I know but I'm still kinda bored, I'm gonna just finish this off."**

 **"Yeah, I guess we've fought enough."**

 **"Okay, this will hurt just warning you."** Kurama inhaled building up a huge amount of his chakra.

 _ **"Oh boy."**_ Gaara braced himself.

 **"Kitsune Katon: Hiran!"** (Kitsune Fire Style: Fire storm)

(Back with Orochimaru and Sarutobi)

"You sure are persistent…Sarutobi sensei." Orochimaru flexes his hands again trying to force the blade further into Sarutobi's heart. However the blade doesn't move and no matter how many times Orochimaru gestures nothing happens.

"You still don't understand, Orochimaru. Konoha is my home, and I am its foundation!"

"That's why I said I would smash that foundation!"

"As long as the villagers are fighting to protect their important comrades you won't destroy this village."

"I don't know about that!"

"Don't underestimate the Hokage!" Then the Shinigami's arm starts ripping Orochimaru's soul from his husk again.

"Impossible how are you…you shouldn't have any chakra left."

"Chakra and Ninjutsu aren't the only things that determine a shinobi's strength." Sarutobi coughs up more blood as he feels his life force draining out of him.

"It seems I don't have the strength to drag out all of your soul. However your ambitions ends here!" Sarutobi roars out.1

"It's not over yet!" Orochimaru yells. "My ambitions will not end yet!"

"I will hand down your punishment for drowning yourself in Ninjutsu. I will take away all the techniques you have!"

"What did you say!?" Then with a last ditch effort drags Orochimaru's soul arms out further and then the Shinigami cuts down with his knife slicing away the soul behind Orochimaru's arms.

"The seal is set!" Sarutobi shouts and then the seal symbol appears on his stomach as Orochimaru's arms turn purple and decrepit.

"My arms." Orochimaru watches as his arms die before his eyes.

"There you have it, your arms are useless to you now, and without your arms you will never be able to form another hand sign, Ninjutsu is forever out of your reach. The destruction of Konoha has failed!"

"You old geezer! Give me back my arms!"

"You're a fool Orochimaru, my only regret is that we can't die together." Sarutobi's voice grows older as his soul is devoured.

"You near-dead Geezer! How dare you take my Ninjutsu from me!" Orochimaru shouts as Sarutobi drops to the ground he looks at Naruto and Hinata who had tears in their eyes.

 _"Farewell Naruto, Hinata I leave the future of this village to you."_ Then the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen dropped to the floor…dead. Naruto's rage exploded and the invisible barrier that kept him from dashing forward fell and Naruto formed a rasengan and channeled all five elemental affinities and dashed towards Orochimaru and slammed the attack into him.

"Shin: Rasengan!" (God: Rasengan!) (A/N: Creator's slate rasengan got a name change I like this one better.) Orochimaru was ripped apart and in a final cry of pain he was reduced to nothingness then the attack exploded and destroyed the barrier and Naruto looked at the Sound Ninja his Rinnegan glowing. "Drown in despair, this is the power of Naruto Ōtsutsuki, Divine Power!" Naruto unleashed a blast of chakra causing the sound Ninja to tremble in fear. If you wish to live, then flee and cling to your pathetic lives." The Sound Ninja four started to back up and Naruto looked at his father then back at the Sound Ninja. "What do you think Tou-San should I let them live?"

"Why not, they can't hurt you anyway so let them live and remember this day if they ever think about threatening your comrades again." Naruto noded and the Sound Ninja fled as Naruto gave them a look that clearly said. 'Leave or die.' Minato and Naruto looked at each other." My son, the is so much I would like to say, so much I would like to apologize for, but I haven't the time, I must return to the Shinigami's stomach." Naruto started crying and he hugged his father and Minato hugged him back and the Shinigami rolled his eyes at this sad scene.

 **"Chop, chop I've got things to do moral and they aren't sit here and watch you two cry over the unfairness of death."** The Shinigami said.

"You can't have him!" Naruto growled and the Shinigami narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

 **"Mortal you've got some serious balls, but what is a 14 year old going to do against a god?"**

"This." Naruto glared and weaved two handsigns. "Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!" Just like with Kushina, Minato started steaming and the cracks closed and the whites of his eyes returned to their normal white color. A few seconds later Minato Namikaze was alive once more, the Shinigami groaned and face palm.

 _ **"Damn Rinnegan wield brat."** _ The Shinigami thought at the paperwork he was going to have to deal with. **"Well seeing as you aren't dead anymore I'm going to have to leave here empty handed, Minato Namikaze you are free to go and your contract is rescinded, and smaller brat, if it weren't for the fact that you indirectly traded Orochimaru for your father I'd be pretty pissed so yeah…..DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"** The Shinigami vanished and Naruto looked at his father who laughed at what his son did and gave him a noggy and the two namikaze men dashed off to where they were needed to repel the invasion while Hinata shook her hand and jumped off to help out where she could.

(Time Skip One Day Later)

The whole village gathered for Sarutobi's funeral, the civilian council tried to make the main focus Sasuke but the shinobi council shut that down saying the Shinobi no Kami was more important.

"Today we are gathered, to mourn the passing of the Sandaime and all those who perished in the invasion." Homura, Sarutobi's teammate, said and the sky started raining and Kakashi looked up.

 _"Even the heavens weep."_ Kakashi thought as she watched Naruto put a hand on Konohamaru's shoulder as the boy wept at the death of his grandfather.

"He was true shinobi giving his live to protect this village and stop a traitor to this village." Homura continued and Naruto scowled slightly but shrugged and let it slide.

"Kinda mean to give your achievement to someone else." Lobo said sense his jinchuriki's rage and sorrow.

"I know but in all honesty that kill should have been his to make." Naruto respond and walked forward and placed a flower on the coffins and offered a small prayer and shed a tear at the loss and then walked aside and let Hinata place her own flower and she offered her own prayer. After a few hours later the funeral ended and the Council had gathered for an emergency meeting to decide on a new Hokage. Danzo smiled as he saw his opportunity to become hokage, especially with the Fire Daimyo there.

"With the death of Hiruzen we need a new hokage." Danzo said and he got murmurs of approval from everyone.

"Yeas, that is correct Danzo." Homura said. "I nominate Danzo Shirama for the position." Just then the doors opened and a cold laughed echoed around the room and three people walked in.

"Did you hear that Soichi? Danzo Shirama, Hokage?!" A distinctly female voice called humor and disdain clear.

"That old war hawk would plunge Konoha into a war faster that you and I can eat ramen." A male voice responded.

"Besides with me around, their problem of voting for a Hokage is resolved. A third voice said and the door closed and it was revealed that the group of people was Minato, Kushina and Naruto.

"Y-Y-Yondaime-sama!" Several members of the council said in shocked.

"Yondaime-sama is here to kill the demon!" A member of the council said only to have Minato slam a rasengan into that man's head.

"The next person who calls my son a 'demon' will share a more painful death." Minato growled.

"Y-y-your s-s-"

"Son! Yes, Naruto is my son and the only one who I could ever trust with the burden that I gave him." Minato started pacing his chakra flaring occasionally as he tried to keep his rage in check. "Anyone care to explain why my last wish wasn't heeded?"

"He's a monster!"

"The only monsters are the ones in the chairs of the civilian council." Minato countered then he stopped and laughed darkly. "For those of you who don't know anything about Fuinjutsu let me give you a rundown of the basics. If you seal a kunai in a scroll does the scroll become a kunai?"

"No it just holds the Kunai."

"Correct." Minato said. "While I won't go into the specifics of the Hakke Fuin but it basically acts like an advanced storage scroll and do you know what happens to the kunai when it's scrolls is destroyed?"

"The kunai pops out." A second said as it slowly dawned on the civilians.

"So if we killed Naruto." A third started

"The Kyubi would have been released and only an Uzumaki can hold the Kyubi and my son is Kushina's child and Kushina is my wife.

"Y-your wife!?" Mebuki said enraged.

"Yes we were married in secret but in the presence of the Fire Daimyo, by the way nice to see you again Daimyo-sama."

"Nice to see you again Minato."

"We married in secret to protect Kushina from my enemies."

"Had we known-"

"It doesn't' matter!" Minato shouted. "I asked him to be hailed as a hero and you all spat on the wish and treated him like dirt, no even dirt gets more respect than he's received from the older generation." Minato finally stopped pacing and a small smile tugged at his lips. "I find it wonderfully ironic that your children and the newer generation has decide to disobey the wishes of the civilian council and have welcomed him as the hero he is. Even those who have once scorned him now praise him for his valiant defence of this village, hundreds if not thousands of innocent lives were defended thanks to my son having thousands upon thousands of Kage bunshins to help guide them to shelters and protect them from enemy shinobi who tried to kill them. I'm taking back my seat and I'll be making a lot changes….anyone got a problem with that?" Minato glared unleashed a wave of Ki nobody spoke but the grin on the shinobi council's face was unmistakeable...the Yondaime, the Kiroi Senko, hero of the third shinobi war was back and he was _not_ happy about how the civilians had tried to destroy his home.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 14: Konoha, A Village Reborn

(Time Skip 3 days Later)

Minato fired the civilian council and the advisors and disbanded any power they had. The academy standards sky rocked and academy students were taking D-rank missions to stop them from piling up . Currently Minato had, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto in front of him while his Kage bunshins waged a very one sided war against the paperwork and his main attention was on the three before him.

"Naruto Ōtsutsuki, Hinata Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara, for your performance in the chunin exams and your service in defend the village in a time of crisis I hereby promote you all to the Rank of Chunin." Minato said and handed them all a chunin vests.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." All three chunin said bowing.

"Naruto, Hinata please stay behind, Shikamaru you are dismissed." SHikamaru let and then Minato's expression softened as he looked at his son. "My son, you have done wonderfully, you have made me so proud." Just then an anbu walked in.

"Hokage-sama, the former civilian council has asked to meet with you and the shinobi council to discuss a matter of most importance." The anbu agent said bowing.

"Very well, anything else?""They have requested the presence of Hinata and Naruto."

"Very well I will be there shortly." Minato stood up and Naruto and Hinata followed him and they walked into the chambers where the Shinobi council was assembled, Minato nodded to Naruto who walked toward the chair of the Ōtsutsuki Clan.. Minato sat in his chair and a few minutes later the former civilian council walked in. Minato looked down at them a growl clear in his throat. "What do you want this time?"

"Hokage-sama." Mebuki said bowing. "We are here to bring charges against Hinata Hyuga for clan extermination." Naruto growled at this but no one heard him but Hinata felt his rage.

"Very well speak." Minato sighed and motion to Hinata to stand by a desk and shid did. "Now pick _one_ representative for the exterminated clan. The civilians talked among themselves and eventually Mebuki was chosen. "Present your case."

"4 days ago, Hinata Hyuga faced off against Sasuke Uchiha in the Chunin selection exams and, in one on one combat, killed him. Upon further medical evaluation it was revealed that he had no ability to reproduce and no matter we did we couldn't' extract genetic material form his loins." Naruto got up and smiled sickly laughing.

"That would be my doing, after Sasuke Uchiha raped Sakura Haruno and attempted to rape two others I placed a number of seals on his body including a sterilization seal, because rape is not a crime that forgive." Naruto said growling.

"You made it so Sasuke couldn't reproduce!"

"Yes I did, and before you start screaming again I want to point out that both my actions and Hinata's can't be punished as they were under the waiver that we signed before entering the Forest of Death."

"Very true." Shikaku said and the Shinobi council nodded in agreement. Mebuki's face went red with rage but didn't say anything as Minato had stripped them of all power.

"If that is all then we are dismissed." Minato said then he stood up and the shinobi council went to leave but Inoichi spoke.

"Actually Hokage-sama, the Yamanaka Clan wishes to press charges against the Uchiha Clan for the physiological damage done to my Daughter."

"Very well, present your case." Minato responded.

"In the Forest of Death Sasuke uchiha attempted to rape my daugher, and while I can't have anything extreme done due to the waiver I can push for the Uchiha clan to pay for her rehabilitation."

"Your evidence?"

"Testimony from Naruto Ōtsutsuki, Hinata Hyuga and mind diving confirms this and mind diving my daugher as well and several other Yamanaka confirm this."

"Very well, Mebuki how do you respond?"

"The late Sasuke was influenced by Orochimaru's curse mark." Mebuki responded

"Objection." Naruto said standing up.

"The council recognizes Naruto Ōtsutsuki, state your objection."

"I have studied the curse mark on both Sasuke Uchiha and Anko Mitarashi and after talking to Jiraiya of the sannin I was able to figure out what it does. The seal only enhances rage and gives the barrier a boost in chakra and it is based on Sage Chakra and doesn't control the mind at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I communicated with my mother who is an Uzumaki and Jiraiya of the Sannin who confirmed my results."

"Three seals masters confirmed this so that settles it Sasuke was in full control and awareness of his actions." MInato said. "How does the shinobi council vote?" One by one the council voted that the Uchiha clan should pay for Ino's rehab. Mebuki looked at Homura who was called forward who wrote a check for Inoichi from the Uchiha Clan account. Then the council disbanded and Minato, Naruto, and Hinata returned to the Hokage office. "Well after that I think it's time to told you why I need you here. I have a mission for you, the two of you and one other person will be going to find Tsunade and return her to the village.

"I heard that Tsunade-sama doesn't want to return to the village, we might have to use force." Hinata said.

"Then do so if you must but try diplomacy first."

"Who is going with us?" Naruto asked

"That would be me, Gaki." a third voice said from the window and the all saw Jiraiya sitting there.

"Aw man, we have to go wit ero-sennin?!" Naruto whinned but Minato shot him a look that said 'deal with it'

"Oi!" Jiraiya said. "Your mother and I help you perfect applying fuinjutsu without ink and this is the thanks I get?!"

"Kaa-chan did most of the work." Naruto muttered and Hinata laughed.

"Anyway." Minato coughed getting the group's attention. "The three of you will leave in one hour for a few weeks with this notices for Tsunade to return." Minato handed Jiraiya a paper with his signature and the Hokage seal on it.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Naruto and Hinata said then they left to pack and Jiraiya went to leave but Minato coughed again gaining Jiraiya's attention.

"If i hear you titched my son to your 'research' during this trip I'll make what Kushina-chan did when she found out you peeked on us during our honeymoon look like a papercut." Minato threatened and Jiraiya gulped at the threat and nodded the left.

(Time Skip 3 days later)

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in a field meditating while Jiraiya watched them while Hinata and Naruto used mental training using projection to advance their skills. After a few minutes of silence both Hinata and Naruto's eyes snapped open.

"Who, that was intense, to think that our bodies had that much potential inside them." Hinata said standing up.

"It's incredible to say the least to think that the body of a shinobi could wield both energies independently such untapped potential I can't believe that we turned such power to something as weak as chakra." Naruto said placing his hand on his sword and felt it pulse in his hand but nothing else happened.

"What are you two talking about?" Jiraiya asked.

"You know what chakra is composed of right?" Naruto asked dusting off his pants.

"Spiritual energy and Physical energy."

"Correct but what most people don't know is that those two weren't always intertwined and not even Hagoromo knew this and we have found a way to temporarily separate them and this makes us stronger than even Tsunade but that's just with physical."

"With spiritual we can breath life into a weapon and give it a soul and a name." Hinata said. "While neither Naruto nor I can use this completely yet we can make ourselves stronger than before."

"It might take years to complete but I hope to awaken the power that has been lost for years." Naruto looked at his sword and then the group of three continued on their way. A few miles down the road Naruto felt a familiar pulse of chakra and stopped.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"An agent that I sent on a mission has just reported success and I must meet with him alone." Naruto walked to the side of the road and after a few seconds later Black Zetsu emerged from the ground.

" **Naruto-sama."** Zetsu said then bowed.

"You have what I asked for?"

" **Hai right here."** Zetsu handed Naruto a vial of blood and Naruto laughed and walked over a clearing created a Kage Bunshin and weaved hand signs.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei." The dirt rose off the ground and gathered and formed the body of Madara Uchiha.

"Well certainly took him a while." Madara said then he looked down and saw he was in his old body and groaned. "Could he at least have made a new body for me?"

"You're Madara Uchiha?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"I am, who's asking?" Naruto started busting out laughing and fell on the ground laughing and rolling around.

"No fucking way!" Naruto said between gasps of air.

"STOP!" Madara yelled.

"Who's gonna make me?" Naruto countered. "You?" Naruto and then held out his hand and a red ball of chakra burst to life in hand. "Yōton: Kassei-ka no Ibuki." (Yang Style: Breath of Revitalization) Naruto exhaled and the red of Chakra coated Madara and in a few seconds he was back in his prime.

"Incredible that was some power."

"Thank you but I didn't bring you back to tell me how powerful I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I brought you back from the dead to answer some questions."

"I'm not going to answer questions from some no name brat." Madara started to walk away but Naruto held out his hand and Madara froze.

"Unfortunately, I'm not giving you a choice."

" **Naruto-sama I'd explain to him what's going on."** Zetsu said.

"Zetsu?!" Madara said looking at his creation.

"Madara, your servant doesn't obey you anymore so you wanna test your luck against me?" Madara looked at Naruto and unleashed his Chakra and attempted to break free but Naruto countered with his own and both stood in silence glaring at each other. Then Madara dropped to his knees.

"You're not bad young one to be able to force me into submission that's a rare trait." Madara sat down and looked at Naruto. "So you wanted answers to what questions I wonder."

"What is your goal in life, what do you view as important?" Naruto sat down as well

"Well that's simple, the way to peace is through the dream of the mind which I will achieve with the power of the Jubi."

"Mugen Tsukuyomi. So you're the one black Zetsu was manipulating to revive Kaguya."

"What?" Madara asked looking at Black Zetsu who was rubbing his head embarrassed.

" **Yes that was my goal before Naruto sama overpowered Kaguya's will with his own."**

"So what was your way of doing this?"

" **After you activated the Mugen Tsukuyomi I was going to stab you in the back, quite literally, and inject Kaguya's will into you and she would over power yours and she would be reborn."**

"So let me guess you tried to stab him in the back and he reversed the process."

" **Yep."**

"Well, that's why you're working for him." Madara said.

"Yes that's why he is and I would like to know who you left your plan to because, Zetsu won't tell me!"

"Uchiha Obito, he's the one masquerading as me until I'm revived."

" _Oh well shit should I tell Kakashi or should I keep that a secret?"_

" _ **I don't know pup, it might shatter him but at the same time Obito has most likely has fallen into a dark place and might use Kakashi's guilt against him."**_

" _Then we tell him."_

" _ **Better to hear it from a friend than a foe."**_

"Um earth to brat." Madara said waving his hand in front of Naruto's eyes.

"Uh sorry about that." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"You're a Jinchuriki." Madara said it wasn't a question.

"Yeah I am, what's it to you?"

"Which biju?"

"Jubi."

"So you can read the Uchiha stone tablet?"

"I have your eyes but only stronger." Naruto activated his EMS and Madara narrowed his eyes.

"You stole my Rinnegan from Nagato?"

"So you were the one who gave Pein the Rinnegan."

"Pein?"

"I guess that's what he's calling himself."

"So you are the Indra transmigration, I can see it."

"So you know about the brothers."

"Kaguya was the one manipulating Indra from the beginning and Black Zetsu over here was the one trying to pull the strings."

" **Oh so now you pay attention to me."** Black Zetsu said whining

"Shut up." Madara and Naruto said simultaneously and Zetsu slumped his head

"So you think that the Mugen Tsukuyomi will lead to peace?" Naruto asked

"Yes I do and if you are the Jubi Jinchuriki then you have exactly what I need." Madara lunged but Naruto grabbed Madara's throat and slammed him to the ground.

"Don't even try it." Naruto growled.

"Eh well let it never be said I didn't try." Madara said and Naruto glared at him.

"Well I think I have only a few more questions and then I'll have my answer."

"What would they be?"

"I want to know your past and why you see as precious."

"Well since you ask I'll tell you...as soon as you let go of my throat and let me up."

"Promise not to try anything?"

"I swear on my blood of an Uchiha." Naruto let go of Madara and they both sat down facing each other. "You got any tea?"

"Um, yeah, several kinds what hits your fancy?"

"Lavender." Naruto opened a scroll and channeled Chakra into the kanji for lavender. Then a small box appear and Naruto took out a pot and two cups and filled the pot with water and prepared the tea. When he was done he handed a cup to Madara who smiled. "Such preparation, few master tea ceremonies I am pleased to see that the art hasn't died."

"Thank you now, your story."

"Okay let's start from the beginning, I was born during the Warring States Period, and was the eldest of my father, Tajima Uchiha, who had five sons. Me and my brothers grew up on the battlefield waging constant war with our rivals: the Senju. Three of my brothers died young, leaving me with only my younger brother, Izuna. Izuna and I became very close through their shared loss and constantly competed with each other to get stronger. This, combined with his naturally strong chakra, enabled me to defeat adult Senju in battle and develop a reputation as a genius. During my infrequent downtime, I met a boy my own age, Hashirama. We quickly developed a friendly rivalry, be it skipping stones or urinating in rivers. Like me, Hashirama was also a shinobi who had lost his brothers on the battlefield. Together we imagined a world where children like themselves wouldn't need to fight. As a precaution, we did not divulge our family names, but nevertheless discovered each other's identities I was an Uchiha, Hashirama was a Senju; it was their duty to kill each other, even if they were friends. Needing to choose between my family and my dreams of peace, I chose to end his friendship with Hashirama so I would have no reservations over killing him in the future, a resolve strong enough to awaken my Sharingan." Madara paused taking a sip of tea and sighed. " _Stupid Edo-tensei, I can even enjoy tea anymore."_

"Such a past to think you were friends with Hashirama in your childhood."

"Yeah it was hard to believe for anyone who knew us. Several times over the future Hashirama and I clashed until one day we became clan head and I had gained the Eternal Mangekyo and clashed with Hashirama one more time and like many of our clashes it was exhilarating for me but in the end….my back touched the ground first. I looked at Hashirama and he asked me 'is there no way we can have peace?' I told him that there was no way to show each other our guts and I had nothing left to live for as I lost Izuna. He pleaded with me for reach an agreement with him and I gave him a choice, kill yourself or kill your brother. Hashirama choice the former and just before he plunged the kunai into his gut I grabbed it and stopped him. I told him that I had seen his guts and then we formed an alliance and you know how it went from there I assume."

"Yes I do and I must say your clash at the valley of the end was incredible and I was shocked by the power that you showed.

"You saw our battle? I would have sensed you."

"I only saw it as a memory Hagoromo showed it to me in order to prove what happens when Indra and Asura clash."

"Well I guess I have answered your question about my past and no matter what the books say about me I always loved my little brother so losing him was kinda the final straw in my faith in humanity." Madara said and then he looked at Naruto who sighed.

"I have my answer and I will stop Obito in his plan and end threat of the Akatsuki and end the threats and hatred of the Shinobi world."

"Good luck young one, I don't think that you will but if you can that would be a sight to see." Madara smiled and Naruto dispelled Edo Tensei and Madara departed from the world and ended.

"Well Zetsu you have no need to be here so you are dismissed and keep Obito in the dark about this alright."

" **I understand Naruto-sama."** Black Zetsu said and he departed and then Naruto rejoined Hinata and Jiraiya and they went on their way.

(Time Skip 5 days later)

The group of three reached Tanzaku Town and then they continued walking and Naruto laughed as he got a sense of two high chakra levels not too far from him. Naruto walked with Hinata and just looked back and smiled then continued.

(Itachi and Kisame)

Itachi and Kisame were standing on a cliff outside the village and looked at the sprawl below them

"Do you think he senses us?" Kisame asked Itachi

"No doubt we are too close to him now I have no illusion that he senses our chakra." Itachi said and he looked at Kisame. "Now let's go to a bar, and find some girls."

"You wanna get laid?!" Kisame gives Itachi a weird look, and Itachi smacks Kisame upside the head.

"No you idiot we have to separate Naruto from Jiraiya, Naruto is difficult enough to deal with as it is we do not need any further complications, once we have separated Naruto from Hinata as well, to capture Naruto we will need to fight him on his own."

"Alright which step first?"

"Jiraiya, then Hinata."

"Right." Itachi and Kisame went off toward a bar.

(10 minutes later)

Naruto and Hinata were in a training field and Naruto looked at Hinata a determined look on his face.

"So when did you do it?" Naruto asked

"Do what?" Hinata asked confused.

"Switch out for Hinata?" Naruto said and disappeared and ran the Kage bunshin through with his sword and it disappeared in an explosion of smoke. Then Itachi and Kisame appeared in front of him and Naruto growled.

"What's wrong kid?" Kisame asked tauntingly. "Scared?"

"Not on your life, but I warn you if you have harmed even a single hair on her head you won't last long against me." Naruto warned a few seconds of silence passed and Naruto created a sealless Kage Bunshin. "Find her."

"Got it." The Kage Bunshin responded and vanished in a flash of light.

"Hiraishin?!" Kisame said as he looked worried.

"You don't think I wasn't aware of your plan? You are after me because of the power within me but not the same power I once wielded something far more deadly. I know that Hinata is safe the Bunshin has informed of that and with the power she has you either caught her off guard or she let me fight you on my own and do that I will." Naruto unleashed the power of his chakra. "Amenominaka." (Heavenly Governing Inside) Instantly the world was transformed and in a flash of light they were in a frozen tundra.

"W-what?!" Kisame said shocked

"Haha surprised this is true divine power." Naruto entered his Rikudo mode and floated up into the air and placed his hands together. "Senpo: Inton Raiha!" Naruto fired the blast of purple lightning and Kisame dashed forward and swiped Samehada and the attacked was absorbed.

"Sorry kid but Ninjutsu is useless against me thanks to Samehada."

"I know but can you control Senjutsu?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?!"

"Look at Samehada." Naruto smiled and Kisame looked and samehada and saw that it was turning to stone and Naruto laughed. "I'd throw Samehada away before the Senjutsu chakra turns you to stone as well." Kisame tossed the blade and Naruto smiled.

"What did you do to Samehada?!"

"Senjutsu chakra is hard to control and I put enough chakra into that blast to overwhelm even the chakra of the late Sandaime Hokage, back in his prime." Naruto crossed his arms and smiled.

"YOU BRAT!" Kisame weaved more handsigns. "Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!" (Water Style: Water Shark Bomb) the shark made it two feet before freezing solid and Naruto just knocked it aside with the back of his hand. "What? How?"

"You think this ice is just for show? No this cold is real as is the world you exist in." Kisame jumped at Naruto and threw a punch which Naruto responded with by blasting back a thrust of his palm. Kisame charged again and threw punch after punch which Naruto dodged and when Kisame threw a kick Naruto flicked it away blocking the attack. Naruto grabbed Kisame by the throat and laughed "This is what happens when mortals challenge gods." Naruto suddenly felt Itachi charge him then was full-nelsoned which Naruto easily escaped and grabbed Itachi's collar and slammed the two together by their heads then he kicked Itachi and then sent Kisame flying in the other direction. "Too easy." Naruto smiled and then clapped his hands together. "Chibaku Tensei." A huge sphere of Gravity flew from Naruto's hand and the huge glacier started to clump together and a gigantic mass of frozen rock and stone and Naruto laughed as Itachi and Kisame looked at him in horror.

"Itachi we got to work together to attack him!"

"Kisame we're clearly no match for him he's toying with us." Itachi said his voice full of despair.

"How right you are." Naruto smiled and clapped his hands together and laughed as he threw a lot black rods and they impaled the limbs of Kisame and Itachi paralyzing them. Naruto slammed his hands together and wood roots thicker than anything stronger in existence. Naruto looked at the two S-rank shinobi before him and Naruto smiled and then a black void opened behind Itachi and he fell into it. Kisame looked at Naruto who laughed and then he thrust his hand down and the gigantic rock fell towards Kisame and Naruto looked at Kisame and opened the black void and slipped into it with one final laugh.

(Dessert realm)

Itachi was in the sand with the rods in his limbs and then Naruto appearers and Naruto exited his Rikudo mode and looked at him.

"Why let me live?" Itachi asked

"Because I wanted to show you what happened why Sasuke was killed." Naruto pulled out a vial with Sasuke eyes, Itachi looked shocked and Naruto replaced Itachi's eyes with Sasuke's eyes. Suddenly Itachi's world changed and he witnessed the horrors that had been witnessed by they eye he now possessed.

"Why would he do that?"

"The darkness that you instilled in his heart was too much and too strong and he got corrupted by it. Now warn your leader Nagato that your organization's days are numbered and I will end you all, so I offer you a choice stand with me or be destroyed Itachi, I will give you time to make up your mind but until then...buzz off." Naruto thrust his hand and Itachi was returned to a field where he had chosen to attack Naruto.

" _I have to go warn Pein-sama."_ Itachi thought then he ran off and thought about what Naruto had shown him and his eyes evolved to the Eternal state. " _Even with the Enin no Mangekyo I'm no match for naruto what I saw today was pure divine power plan and simple."_ Itachi thought to himself as he returned to the nearest Akatsuki base where Pein's hologram was waiting.

"Itachi you are late and where is Kisame?" Pein demanded

"Kisame is dead, the Kyubi Jinchuriki killed him. I don't think he's just the Kyubi Jinchuriki he has revealed powers that rivaled the legendary Rikudo Sennin himself." Pein's eyes widened slightly which Itachi didn't miss but he didn't say anything. "Naruto is beyond even you Pein-sama he tore us apart and he wasn't even trying, he has so much power I don't want to even think of what would happen to whoever he was fighting if he ever got serious."

"You can't be serious Itachi."

"I am Pein-sama, he would destroy the Akatsuki without effort."

"Do you have any good news?"

"While we searched for naruto in Konoha I managed to snatch my father's eyes and achieve the Eien No Mangekyo." Itachi showed Pein the Eien no Mangekyo in his eyes.

"Then we will have to bide our time to find a replacement for Kisame until then we will have to put our hunt for the Biju on hold."

"Very well Pein-sama." The holographic figure vanished and thought about why Pein seemed so nervous about Naruto's power. Itachi reached into his pocket and felt a scroll there that he knew wasn't there when he arrived in the cave. Itachi opened it carefully and saw a note written.

'Itachi, with your new eyes only you should be able to read this scroll, as you have no doubt guess my powers do indeed stem from the Rikudo Sennin himself and I am not the Kyubi Jinchuriki any longer a while ago I became the Jubi Jinchuriki and that is the power that your organization seeks to claim...this is impossible, the tablet will tell you of the Mugen Tsukuyomi and the truth behind the Rinnegan. If you want to live to see old age meet with Black Zetsu in 5 days time and give him your answer, if you are a much a hater of war as I am you will make the right choice.

Naruto Ōtsutsuki'

" _So this is make or break for the story of Itachi Uchiha eh? Well I better start training with my new eyes to make sure I'm ready to fight when the time comes to use their power."_ Itachi thought as he walked off chuckling to himself.

(Tanzuki town)

Naruto, Hinata and Jiraiya walked into a bar after _finally_ tracking down Tsunade and her assistant Shizune.

"Hey, Tsunade!" Jiraiya Called out

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade called out shocked

"Long time no see Tsunade-hime, I finally found you. Boy; am I tired." Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at one another as they sat down.

"Who are the brats?"

"Naruto Ōtsutsuki, pleased to meet you." Naruto said rolling his neck.

"Hinata Hyuga." Hinata said.

"Ōtsutsuki that's not a name I've ever heard." Tsunade said.

"It's the name of our ancestor the Rikudo Sennin." Naruto said. "Well now that introductions are over I'm here to tell you why we went out all this way to find you." Naruto nodded at Jiraiya who pulled out the letter and handed it to Tsunade. Tsunade opened it up and started reading it and then she sneered.

"An order to return signed by the Yondaime Hokage." Tsunade growled out. "If you're going to go to all this trouble to get me to return to the village then at least use a Kage's signature that isn't dead!"

"My dad isn't dead at least not any more."

"What do you mean?!" Naruto closed his eyes then opened again revealing the Rinnegan.

"Thanks to the power of these eyes, the Rinnegan which can even revive the dead and when the late Orochimaru summoned my dad I used the power of these eyes to revive him."

"Impossible!"

"Allow me to show you the power of these eyes." Naruto walked outside and the rest followed him and Naruto clapped his hands together. "Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu." Then in a few seconds two statutes emerged and they were of Minato and Kushina holding hands Minato had a kunai in his hand and Kushina had her blade.

"H-how?"

"Using the spiritual energy which forms the basis of Yin chakra to create physical forms from nothingness. Then, through the application of vitality, and the physical energy which forms the basis of Yang chakra, I can breathe life into the resulting creations, if I so desired." Naruto shrugged.

"Could Nagato do this Jiraiya?!" Tsunade asked rounding on her old teammate.

"I don't know I've never seen or heard anything about the full power of the Rinnegan."

"Nagato is not the original owner of his eyes and as such the power he could use with them was limited." Naruto said.

"How do you know that?" Tsunade asked

"Those eyes once belonged to Madara Uchiha a few days ago I reanimated him and had a chat then when we were done I dispelled the Edo Tensei." Everyone except Hinata looked at Naruto shocked.

"Why did you reanimated the most powerful shinobi ever born and why didn't you tell me?" Jiraiya asked.

"I didn't view it as important at all." Naruto shrugged.

"Why don't you looked surprised Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"Because Naruto-kun told me already." Hinata said simply and looked at the others with a casual look on her face. "Now Tsunade-sama I would like to make a request of you."

"Oh and what's that?"

"I want to fight you one on one and see who is the better medic nin."

"Oh you're a medic nin too?"

"I was trained by the best and I want to see who is better." Tsunade and Hinata looked at each other and without warning they clashed both attacking without pause Naruto followed the attacks with his eyes and Hinata landed a swift punch on Tsunade and she got sent flying back and then she got back up and cracked her joints then a sharp pain rocketed through her body.

"W-what?!"

"Surprised?" Hinata asked. "With some training I was able to limit the presence of spiritual chakra in my body which gives me a punch even stronger than yours."

"Not bad but not as good as I am." Tsunade charged and they continued to attack each other and Naruto watched with his girlfriend and fight and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Shizune asked.

"Hinata's holding back and if she really wanted to Tsunade would be dead."

"You're not bad girly gut let's take it up a notch." Tsunade said and then she charged again and Hinata activated her Byakugan and Tsunade backed up in fear and Hinata charged in.

"Jyukenho: Haku Nijuhachsho! Nisho! Yonsho! Hachsho! Juroksho! Sanjunisho! Rokujuyon Sho! Haku Nijuhachsho!" Tsunade got sent flying back and coughed up blood. Tsunade crashed into wall which crumpled on top of her.

"H-how?"

"Like I said I made myself stronger than you and incorporated it into my Jyuken i've done some serious crippling of your bodies organs."

" _Damn I didn't want to use this so quickly but i have no choice."_ Tsunade formed a handsign and her diamond on her forehead started spreading over her body. "Ninpō Sōzō Saisei: Byakugō no Jutsu!" The wounds under her skin started healing.

"Well that's quite the jutsu but try this one on for size." Hinata channeled chakra into her eyes and then her chakra vanished completely Naruto could see her and sense her clear as day.

"Where did Hinata go?" Tsunade asked.

"What do you mean she's right in front of you."

"No she's not kid." Jiraiya said.

"Rimbo!" Naruto said shocked.

"Rimbo?"

"She is now in the invisible world of Limbo baa-chan you're in for a fight with a foe you can't see, sense or touch." As Naruto predicted the fight turned one sided very quickly and it ended when Tsunade fell unconscious from chakra exhaustion. Jiraiya went to carry Tsunade but Shizune stopped him and took her teacher to the hotel room.

(Time skip 3 days later)

Naruto, Hinata, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune were walking back towards Konoha and Hinata looked at Tsunade and smiled.

"Thank you for teaching me Tsunade-sensei I've learned a lot." Hinata said.

"You are by far one of the greatest students I've ever had you mastered my teachings well." Tsunade said. "But you still have much to learn my young pupil."

"Well I've still trying to figure out a lot of things myself." After a while they arrived in the Hokage's office and When they opened the door naruto and Hinata turned red faced and Jiraiya laughed while Tsunade and Shizune were impassive. Minato and Kushina were locked in a heavy make out session and didn't even notice that their son was in the room.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-san!" Naruto said and then he covered his eyes and Minato and Kushina separated blushing.

"Sorry Soichi I forgot that you were coming back today." Minato said

"Well you are back and you brought Tsunade Sensei just like Minato-kun asked." Kushina said. "Sensei I think that you have some cleaning up to do at the Hospital because they have forgotten their oath." Tsunade was pissed and she motioned to Shizune who followed her.

"Well this will soon be a village reborn after all." Jiraiya said.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 15: Kabutomaru

(Time Skip 3 days Later Otogakure)

Kabuto was sitting in front ot the Sound nin four and he was melting down the remains of the gigantic white snake into a vial of blood.

"I want the four of you to go to Konoha and Kidnap the Hyuga clan's youngest daughter Hanabi Hyuga and retrieve the corpse of Sasuke Uchiha, I intend to clone him and gain the Sharingan and the Byakugan."

"Hai Kabuto-sama." Sakon said. "What are our parameters?"

"Do what you must but do not kill the girl."

"Understood." Sakon and the rest of the Sound Ninja Four walked out and started headed off toward Konoha.

(Konoha)

Tsunade had reined in the hospital staff and many lost their jobs or lives after her cleansing the staff shaped up and Tsunade made it her personal mission to finally have her dream realized...to make a medic nin a mandatory addition to every squad. She got her wish and she started teaching many Kunoichi and Shinobi the art of Medical Ninjutsu. On this particular day she had Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and several members of the Hyuga clan and Tenten and she smiled and cracked her knuckles.

"Alright, this won't be easy and many of you won't want to continue but in the end you will gain skills that will help save lives and keep the Konoha shinobi fatality count from raising." Tsunade said. "We're going to start with chakra control exercises and for those with training in this already we'll make things more advanced, but for now GET STARTED!" Tsunade shouted and everyone got to work on learning what they could.

(Naruto and Hinata.)

Naruto was looking at Hinata and they both had bruises on their bodies but were both smiling.

"Your skills haven't dulled Hinata-hime and neither have mine but still we're so evenly matched our strength unsurpassed the only question how to get stronger?"

"Maybe should explore our options that we discovered on our training perhaps it's time to explore the realm of the gods." Hinata said.

"Perhaps you are right we should get started but I don't know how."

"I do." Minato's voice came from behind them and behind him was the Shinigami who didn't look happy. Naruto could tell it was the Shinigami from the aura of death that surrounded him.

 **"Minato want to explain WHY you asked my sister to make me train this little brat and his girlfriend?"** The shinigami said growling.

"Ah don't give me that look CJ you and I both know you wanted an apprentice." The shinigami laughed and slapped Minato on the back and wiped his eyes.

 **"Oh so you figured it out eh? Very well I'll train the brats in ancient way of the awakened sword."** CJ looked at Naruto and Hinata. **"But I warn you it won't be easy."** CJ had a very sickening grin on his face. "So let's get started."

(Time Skip 3 days later)

Naruto was laying down on his bed and then suddenly a sound of his door being kicked open awoke Naruto and then he sprung to his feet his sharingan a blaze and he saw Hinata there her eyes cascading tears.

"Hinata-hime what is wrong!?"

"Hanabi!" Hinata cried. "She's been kidnapped and it was the Sound ninja I was able to trace the chakra."

"I'll get her back." Naruto growled and then he started to leave but Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back I'm going with you." Hinata said. Naruto nodded and they both informed Minato of the Situation who told them to go and get Hanabi back

(Five miles from Konoha)

"LET ME GO!" Hanabi yelled at her captors who were freaky looking in the girl's eyes

"Not a chance Kabuto-sama wants you for your kekkei genkai and if we fail he'll kill us." Sakon asked.

"Once Naruto nii and Hinata Nee-chan find you you'll be dead anyway!"

"You think we're scared of some kid." Kidomaru said. _"SHIT SHIT SHIT HOW DID WE FORGET ABOUT THEM?!"_ Kidomaru was scared "Let's keep moving we don't have time to stick around." Kidomaru grabbed Hanabi and they ran off.

 _"If they catch us we're dead, If they catch us we're dead, If they catch us we're dead."_ Sakon kept chanting as they lept forward. After some time Sakon froze and he looked ahead and the rest ran into him.

"Sakon what the hell?" Tayuya cursed.

"Ladies shouldn't t-t-t-t-t" Jirobo started then he saw two dark silhouettes.

"I gave you a warning….you chose to ignore it." Naruto said. "You attacked my home threatned those precious to me and now you chose to hurt my Hinata-hime and kidnap my future imoto." Naruto blasted them with a wave of KI. "I'll slaughter you." Naruto felt the anger radiating off Hinata and he looked at her then he saw what she was looking at and he saw a trail of blood leaking from Hanabi's mouth.

"Who did it?" Hinata asked her voice deadly cold.

"T-the spider guy." Hanabi coughed out and Hinata's eyes widened in rage.

"So what if I did you want to fight about it?" Kidomaru growled.

"No I don't…." Hinata growled suddenly she vanished and was right behind and two of Kidomaru's arms were detached and Hinata had her sword in her hand. "I want a slaughter." Hinata killed Kidomaru with a bone and Hinata looked at Tayuya and then she laughed like a maniac. "Who's next?"

"I'll take the loudmouth and the two headed freak you get the fat one." Naruto said and then he grabbed Tayuya and Sakon and vanished.

"I guess you're next chubby." Hinata charged in and charged chakra into her fists and smashed organs with her fists and in a few seconds Jirobo was dead.

(Desert dimension)

Naruto was looking at his foes.

"So who wants to die first?"

"I'll take him down!" Sakon charged in and started to throw punches. "How about a do re me!" Sakon was prepared to hit Naruto but only succeeded in hitting a blue rib cage.

"You're done." Naruto grabbed Sakon with his Susanoo. "Die." Suddenly the orld swirled and Naruto wass chained.

"Magen: Mugen Onsa!" (Demonic illusion: Naruto laughed and locked eyes with Tayuya.

"Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten." (Genjutsu reflection) Suddenly Tayuya was trapped in her own Genjutsu. "Really? I posses the dojutsu of the Uchiha did you think that it was that easy to trap me in a genjutsu?" Naruto smiled and stabbed Tayuya and killed her. "Next?"

"DO RE ME!"

"Rimbo." Naruto stopped him again. "Now to get what I want from you." Naruto locked eyes with Sakon. "Tsukuyomi." Sakon's eyes glazed over. "What are you after and why?"

"We were ordered by Kabuto to capture the Hyuga girl and take the blood of Sasuke Uchiha in order clone him Kabuto-sama has the blood of Sasuke but we were required to Deliver the Hyuga girl in person."

"Then you are dead." Naruto broke the genjutsu and restrained Sakon with seals. "Amaterasu." Sakon was ablaze and started screaming in pain Naruto left Sakon to die in pain.

(With Hinata)

Hinata was healing her sister's wounds and comforting the sobbing girl like any good sister would. After a few seconds Naruto reappeared in a black hole in the world and placed a hand on Hinata and smiled.

"Let's take her home she's had a rough day." Naruto said and then he absorbed both Hinata and Hanabi into his pocket dimension then vanished himself.

(Kabuto)

Kabuto laughed as took the vial of blood delivered by the snake summon he sent and then held up a vial of blood labeled Hashirama and and finally a third Vial of blood labeled Uzumaki.

"I will make a body so powerful that even Madara himself would be powerless to stop me." Kabuto laughed and got to work.

(Time skip three months later)

Kabuto was frustrated beyond belief he just couldn't get the combo of the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki to integrate into his blood he had several close calls with his life and had no answers as to why it wouldn't work. He had integrated the healing factor of the Uzumaki but it wasn't enough to stave of Hashirama's blood.

"WHY WON'T THIS WORK?!" Kabuto shouted then he smashed the glass container and finally he started to walk away. "WHY?!" Then a cruel laugh echoed out from a corner of the room and a man with an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye and a black cloak walked out of the wall.

"Do you really think Hashirama's blood is that easy to control?" The man said laughing.

"Who are you?"

"I am a man long forgotten by history….Madara Uchiha." Kabuto's eyes widened in horror at name as he knew that even with his power the way it was he was still no match for the Uchiha founder.

"Why are you here?" Kabuto was sweating bullets.

"I am the leader of a certain organization that your former master worked for at one point…. the Akatsuki."

"Oh shit did he come here to kill me?"

"At this time I find myself in need of skill helped and you are a skilled shinobi so why not join?"

"What do I get if join?"

"Power. Once I have all the Biju I will distribute them between the members of the Akatsuki."

"Madara when can I join?"

"Now." Obito smiled and then he called out. "Zetsu." and the dual faced plant man emerged from the ground.

 **"Hai Madara-sama?"** Zetsu asked.

"Give him Kisame's ring and we'll be on our way."

 **"Understood."** Black Zetsu responded and handed Kabuto the ring with the kanji for south on it.

"Just remember Kabuto I am not as forgiving as Pein would be betray us and I will kill you without hesitation." Obito glared at Kabuto blasting him with KI and Kabuto nodded in fear.

"I understand." Kabuto followed Obito out of the base only pausing to laugh at the opportunity that he had.

 _ **"Naruto-sama can you hear me?"** _ Black Zetsu called out to his master.

 _"Loud and clear Zetsu what news do you have?"_ Naruto's voice came in through the mental connection they had.

 _ **"Obito has inducted Kabuto into the Akatsuki."**_

 _"Kabuto is nowhere near an S-rank shinobi, what has changed?"_

 _ **"It would be easier to show you."** Zetsu projected the image of what Kabuto had transformed himself into._

 _"Ugly mother fucker."_

 _ **"I'm inclined to agree with you."**_

 _"So the Akatsuki has put the Biju hunt on hold for 3 years and now they have 9 members again but two work for me."_

 _ **"That sums it up Naruto-sama."**_

 _"Well I am currently with Jiraiya and Hinata-hime on a three year training trip...not that I need it. I want you to keep me posted on any movements or actions the Akatsuki take and anything that Obito does or says that would lead him to figure out that I am the Jubi Jinchuriki."_

 _ **"Understood Naruto-sama."** _ Zetsu severed the connections and continued walking with Obito and Kabuto back to the nearest Akatsuki base.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 16: The Future

(Time Skip 1 month later)

Naruto and Hinata were sitting with their swords across their laps meditating as CJ in his normal human form watched as they tried to hear the name of their swords. Naruto was making progress but Hinata was soaring and has farther than anyone had in a long time. Jiraiya was off doing what he does best….research. Naruto started to glow silver and CJ nodded in satisfaction.

"He's getting close I can feel it now I wonder what the name of his sword will be." CJ thought and he paced back and forth swing his scythe bored out of his mind.

(Naruto's mindscape)

When Naruto opened his eyes Naruto was standing on the side of a large skyscraper he could see Lobo's forest to the east then he looked at his surroundings trying to figure out what was going on.

("Naruto.") A voice called and Naruto spun around and saw a man standing there. He was a lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. ("Naruto can you hear me?")

"Of course I can hear you why wouldn't I be able to?"

("Interesting you can hear my voice but I wonder can you hear my name.") the man responded.

"Well what is your name and why is there a bunch of sideways skyscrapers in my head? I know where we are as that forest over there." Naruto pointed to the forest and the man turned and looked at it with an impassive look on his face. "Is where Lobo lives."

("Lobo?") The man asked

"I am the Jinchuriki of the Jubi aka Lobo."

("I see.") The man said. ("Anyways to answer your question I am the spirit of the sword you hold that you and the Shinigami breathed life into, my name is Zangetsu...I have tried to call out to you many times but I couldn't reach you until now.")

"Zangetsu, what a nice name, as you are aware I am Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto held out his hand and Naruto felt his silver flame grow stronger as the man grabbed it and Naruto laughed out loud at the power he felt.

("You are very interesting master to work with Naruto.")

"Thank you Zangetsu." Naruto smiled happily.

(Outside his mindscape)

Naruto's silver energy was skyrocketing like crazy and Hinata was reacting similar only her flame was bright red and CJ raised an eyebrow at the his students power that they were unleashing.

"Soon. I might even fear these two if they work together." CJ said smiling. "Ah who am I kidding I'm stronger than them right now." Naruto got to his feet first and looked at his blade which glowed silver with power. Hinata got up and her blade was purple at the hilt and had a wooden sheath and CJ smiled again. "Oh these two are good Ryujin Jakka and, if I'm right, Zangetsu." Both now transformed shinobi and they looked at each other and then at the swords.

"You discovered your sword's name." Both said to each other, it wasn't a question.

"Show me your swords." CJ commanded and both nodded understanding what was expected of them, Hinata drew her blade first

"Reduce all creation to ashes, Ryujin Jakka!" Hinata cried and her sword burst into flames and the flames wrapped around her but she was fierce and determined.

"Cut through the darkness, Zangetsu!" Naruto's swords take the form of two separate, purely black blades. One is the size of Naruto in length, it was in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Naruto's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Naruto's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard. Both blades represent a different facet of Naruto's mind: the larger blade represents his will to protect and the smaller blade represents the will to destroy all who anger him. Naruto held both blades in his hands and looked at himself his eyes glowed silver with raw power.

"Whoa that's new." CJ Said looking at his new apprentices appearance.

"Zangetsu." Naruto looked at the blades and then swung one blade in an experimental attack and the force blasted an air slice so powerful it ripped apart the landscape. "Uh whoops." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Whoops?!" Lobo said "WHOOPS! YOU RIP APART THE LAND WITH A SINGLE SWING AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS WHOOPS!"

"I'm inclined to agree with Lobo Kit, you're gonna have to learn to control that." Kurama said.

"My turn." Hinata said and she swung her blade and what little Naruto didn't destroy utterly burst into flames. "AH!" Hinata said and she weaved hand signs. "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha." Hinata put out the flames with the wave of water. "Oops."

"Dear nee-chan what have I unleashed?" CJ thought sweat dropping.

"We really need to learn how to control this or we're going to destroy pretty much everything." Hinata said.

"Agreed." Naruto laughed and CJ was annoyed and rubbed his eyes.

"This is gonna be a long 8 months." CJ thought as he looked at the environment and waved a hand repairing the damage.

(Time skip 8 months later)

Naruto and Hinata were facing each other, Naruto had his swords in his hands and Hinata's was in her hand blazing with fire both were in Naruto's desert dimension which had intense gravity, they were there both for training and to keep environmental destruction to a minimum to help the Shinigami avoid paperwork.

"Now for your final test….attack each other with everything you've got, I want to see the fruits of your labor." CJ said and both children nodded and they unleashed their power silver energy rose off Naruto and bright red flames danced around Hinata.

"Right." Naruto said

"Understood." Hinata replied. As one they charged each other blades dancing in a barrage of blows and swipes. To the untrained eye and even the eye of even anbu they were completely invisible the only sound could be heard steel on steel. After a while Naruto appeared above Hinata his smaller blade blazing with black flames.

"Enton: Getsuga Tensho!" (Infrono style: Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) Naruto slashed with his blade and the wave of black flames rained down at Hinata whose eyes widened.

"Bad! Very bad!" Hinata unleashed her Reiatsu as well her power infused with her own abilities. "Bakudo 90: Sōzō no kyū!" (Way of binding 90: Sphere of Creation) a black and white sphere rocketed into creation and wrapped the attack and blocked it then vanished canceling the attack. However in her haste to cancel the black flames she lost sight of Naruto who appeared right behind her.

"Getsuga Tensho." Naruto swung the larger blade and Hinata jumped back and blocked the black wave with a wave of fire from Ryujin Jakka and a cry of.

"Taimetsu!" (Torch) Naruto dodged her own attack and gripped both blades and swung them with a cry of

"Getsuga Jūjishō!" (Moon fang cross shaped piercer.) Naruto fired of a large cross shaped black blast of energy that Hinata dodged which reduced everything it touched to nothing but atoms. Hinata held out her hand

"Hado 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" she fired a gigantic blue blast of lightning at Naruto who countered with Getsuga Jūjishō again.

"Such power." Jiraiya thought as he watched his students clash blade on blade they attacked with unending ferocity "They are on a whole other level is this the power you had when I was your sensei?" Jiraiya asked CJ

"Something like that anyway, I always thought lieutenant Ichigo had much more power than what he displayed but to think that he was capable of this I never imagined he had such power and only in a shikai state I'd actually hate to see bankai." CJ responded his arms crossed his power protecting Jiraiya.

"BANKAI!" Naruto cried out

"Shiiiiit." CJ said

"Bankai!" Hinata roared.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Naruto was clad in a black hiori his silver Raitsu swirling around him.

"Zanka no Tachi." Hinata's flame had only clad her blade in a single point and Naruto and the others felt their lips crack from the heat. Naruto and Hinata attacked each other blade on blade both pushing each other to the max neither giving an inch a while later both were thrown back.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Naruto swung his blade and a ginormous black wave of power blasted towards Hinata and she swung her blade as well

"Zanka no Tachi Tenchi Kaijin!" Hinata fired off a huge blast of concentrated heat and fire. Both attacks clashed for some time and eventually both exploded sending both combatants flying and they deactivated their bankais and Naruto wraps the hilts of both swords in cloth, then placed the larger blade on his back and the shorter blade on his right hip. Hinata placed the sword back in its sheath and they both laughed at the destruction they caused.

"They're monsters." CJ said and Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "I'm going to regret doing this but Nee-chan gave me no choice." CJ snapped his fingers and both shinobi looked at their teacher a serious look on their faces. "Alright I've taught you all that I can and now I am taking you to a realm where you can balance out your Yin and Yang energies. You have learned to wield Reiatsu and are masters of it but eventually that power will tear you apart if you don't learn how to counterbalance it, which is why I'm going to take you to a place where you will learn to wield KI and no I don't mean Killer Intent I mean the inner energy of the physical form."

"LET'S GO!" Hinata and Naruto said excitedly and Jiraiya face palmed as CJ slashed his scythe and they followed the Shinigami into the realm that they were going to learn from.

(Kami's lookout)

Goku and Vegeta were standing at the look out and they were looking out at the sky before them and then Dende walked forward his staff in his hand.

"So why are we here?" Vegeta asked

"I was told to have you brought here in order to train two new warriors from another Universe." Dende responded.

"Other universe...hey I remember Lord Beerus mentioning other universes during our fight saying that he was the god of Destruction from the 7th universe." Goku said

"Correct young Saiyan." CJ's voice said from behind them and Dende, Goku and Vegeta turned around to see him standing there with Naruto and Hinata who looked around taking it all in. "You are to teach these two children in the art of KI fighting, I'm giving you two years to teach them."

"And who are you? I can't sense your energy either are you a God?"

"Yes I am the god of death but you can call me CJ."

"And why should we teach them?!" Vegeta asked.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING SAID SO!"

"Vegeta just do it besides it could be fun." Goku said

"Fine but if this goes sideways I'm blaming you Kakarot." Vegeta said. Naruto and Hinata looked at Vegeta and Goku. Naruto was gazing with his Rinnegan and saw that these two were not to be messed with. Vegeta looked at the two and raised an eyebrow at them. "What?"

"Nothing." Naruto said looking around. "Sooo where are we and when to we begin training?"

"To answer your questions in order you are on the lookout above the earth and….TRAINING BEGINS NOW!" Vegeta vanished and kicked Naruto at such speeds Naruto couldn't even track him but felt the impact and he dropped to his knees. "You weren't ready." Naruto groaned as he got to his feet and he looked at HInata who had an equally shocked look on her face.

"They are stronger than they look Vegeta but have fun humbling them." CJ said then he vanished.

"Alright you brats time to get to some serious training...it won't' be easy by any stretch of the imagination." Vegeta got a sadistic look on his face and Naruto and Hinata gulped at the thought.

(Time Skip 3 months later)

Naruto and Hinata were in a room where the gravity was up to 200 hundred times normal gravity and they were sweating and Vegeta and Goku looked at them.

"Come on you two I know you have more in you than this." Goku said.

"I'll show you!" Naruto charged and if one looked very closely at Vegeta you would see a small smile play at his lips but Hinata teamed up with her boyfriend and they both attacked Goku who was easily dodging them but they were giving this training their all.

"They'll make fine warriors someday." Vegeta thought then he charged two and the two saiyans tore apart the team that was Hinata and Naruto but one on one they weren't bad.

(One year later)

Naruto and Hinata were facing the two saiyans and they were fresh and Goku looked at Vegeta.

"Alright today we are going to have you go one on one with a Super Saiyan and then two on one where you will both work together against one of us." Goku said and Vegeta stepped back and Goku started unleashing his power and turned into a Super Saiyan.

"I'll go first." Naruto charged in and they two warriors fought clashing back and forth at first Naruto held his own after a while he was defeated as the Super Saiyan overwhelmed him.

"Not bad Naruto you've gotten stronger but my combat experience wins you need to learn how to time your battles in order figure out when to win."

"Hai Goku-Sensei." Naruto said and then Hinata fought and like Naruto she too held her own rather well but was overwhelmed by the saiyan warrior.

"You two have gotten stronger but there is still much more you must learn." Vegeta said

"Understood Vegeta-sensei." Both students faced their teachers and they begun learning all they could.

(8 months and 28 days later)

Naruto and Hinata were back on the lookout and they saw their teachers standing next to a man that Naruto could only describe as a fat black gennie but Naruto knew better this was Mr. Popo who wasn't nearly as strong as his teachers Popo was one of the scariest people Naruto had ever met.

(Flashback 2 years ago.)

Naruto and Hinata were on the lookout and Vegeta and Goku were taking a break from training the kids and then Naruto saw Mr. Popo but didn't know who he was.

"What's with the Black Gennie?" Naruto asked Mr. Popo turned slowly to Naruto and with every second that passed Naruto's fear grew and suddenly Naruto was looking into the black pits of hell itself.

"What did you say, maggot?" Popo asked

"N-n-n-nothing." Naruto said

"Well Popo's about to teach you the pecking order, it goes you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Popo's stool, Dende, then Popo. Any questions?"

"Uh yeah I-" Naruto was kicked off the lookout falling screaming as he fell.

"Enjoy the climb back up….BITCH!" Popo laughed

(End flashback)

Naruto and Hinata had developed a healthy fear of Mr. Popo but it didn't cripple them.

"You want to do some training in the Hyperbolic time chamber?" Popo asked

"The what?" Naruto asked, Popo opened the door and pointed inside.

"Inside that room time moves 365.24 times that of this dimension, in that pink hair girl terms one year in there one day out here."

"Thanks to some work from Naruto's seals all four of us can enter there together...now get ready for some intense training." Goku said happily which only made Naruto and Hinata nervous.

(Time Skip 2 Hyperbolic Time Chamber years later)

Naruto and Hinata walked out they were in 18 year old bodies and Naruto was unparalleled in strength as was Hinata they could fight Gogeta individually but only up to Super Saiyan 2 after that they lost easily. Naruto and Hinata looked out at the world before them and inhaled then exhaled and Hinata looked at Naruto semi-longingly at Naruto but the blond hero was clenching his fists feeling the power flowing through him. Dende and CJ were conversing and then CJ saw Naruto and Hinata and walked over to them.

"Ready to depart to your home world?" CJ asked and Naruto and Hinata nodded and CJ slashed a hole in the world and took the two ninja back to their world.

(Konoha gates)

Naruto and Hinata walked out and saw Jiraiya standing there and he looked at both of them.

"Let's get going you two." Jiraiya started walking as Naruto and Hinata followed along Naruto and Hinata were holding hands as they approached the check in.

"Halt." Izumo said and Naruto and Hinata stopped.

"Naruto Ōtsutsuki, Hinata Hyuga and Jiraiya of the Sannin returning from a 3 year training trip." Jiraiya said showing all three ID cards and Kotetsu let them pass. Naruto and Hinata kept walking and then the Konohamaru squad, as Konohamaru, Hanabi, Moegi and Udon liked to call themselves, walked over and saw Naruto and Hinata.

"NII-SAN/NEE-CHAN!" all four called out and all ran up to them and hugged each of them. Naruto rubbed the heads of their students/younger siblings.

"How's it going." Naruto said laughing.

"Not bad Nii-san." Hanabi said

"Nii-san watch this." Konohamaru said then he slammed his palms together. "Oiroke: Onnanoko Dōshi no Jutsu!" (Sexy: Girl on Girl Jutsu) Konohamaru turned into two naked females cuddling each other. Jiraiya flew back with a nose bleed at the Jutsu but Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"Konohamaru you shouldn't use that Jutsu anymore I never used it after the Gennin selection exams as it was a form of mask that I used." Naruto said and Konohamaru looked a little depressed. "Though I'm not one to not give credit where credit is due so nice work." Naruto smiled. "Well you and I will catch up later over a bowl of ramen but for now I have to go off to Tou-san's office and sign up for the Jounin exams in a few days from now, today's the deadline." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and Hiraishined to the Hokage's office and saw his dad meeting with several Jounin. "Hey Tou-san." Naruto smiled and Minato shook his head.

"Naruto how many times have I told you not to use my Jutsu to warp to the office just because you don't feel like walking?" Minato asked and Naruto put his hand on his chin thinking.

"About 400 times."

"And why don't you listen?"

"Because I don't feel like it." Naruto got a serious look on his face. "Anyway Hokage-sama I, Naruto Ōtsutsuki, would like to sign up for the Jounin Exams."

"I, Hinata Hyuga, would also like to sign up for the Jounin Exams." Hinata said

"Very well then I, Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage, accept your application. Meet at the Chunin exam finals arena in 3 days time for your test." Minato said then Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand again and vanished again and they appeared in a clearing with a beautiful waterfall and gorgeous landscape. Naruto gulped silently at the thought that he was about to attempt. Naruto had Hinata sit down on the picnic blanket that he had spread out and she did so.

"Hinata-chan I wanted to sing a song for you that I heard during our training which I feel fits." Naruto got up and pulled out a guitar that he picked up on one their off days from training. Naruto started playing a small melody.

(A/N: I don't own the Song 'Hey Juliet' By LMNT AT ALL!)

Hey Juliet

(Hey Juliet)

Hey I've been watching you

Every little thing you do

Every time I see you pass

In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast

I've tried to page you twice

But I see you roll your eyes

Wish I could make it real

But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal

'Cause I know you really want me, yeah

I hear your friends talk about me, yeah

So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh

When you got me

Where you want me

(Hey Juliet)

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

(Hey Juliet)

(Hey Juliet)

Girl you got me on my knees

Beggin' please, baby please

Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying

'Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?'

Too far to turn around (turn around)

So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)

Gimme just a little bit of hope

With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

'Cause I know you really want me, yeah

I hear your friends talk about me, yeah

So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh

When you got me

Where you want me

Hey Juliet

I think you're fine

You really blow my mind

Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

(Hey, hey Juliet)

(Hey Juliet)

I know you really want me

I hear your friends talk about me

So why you tryin' to do without me

When you got me

Where you want me

You don't have to say forever

For us to hang together

So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)

Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet

(Hey Juliet)

Hey Juliet

I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)

You really blow my mind (blow my mind)

Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

Hey, hey, Julieeet

(Hey Juliet)

Hey Juliet

I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)

You really blow my mind (blow my mind)

Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)

I just want you to know

I wanna be your Romeo

Hey Juliet

(Hey, hey, Julieeet)

(Hey, hey, Julieeet)

Naruto finished playing the song and Hinata was in tears as she listened to the song and she was so moved, she held her hand to her heart.

"That was beautiful, Naruto-kun."

"It's not over yet." Naruto put the guitar away and pulled out a small box. "Hinata Hyuga, you and I have known each other since we were kids, we trained together, grew up together, and eventually fell for each other, you are the part of me that I was missing all those years ago and what I really know is…." Naruto gulped again. "Will you marry me?" Naruto opened up the box and revealed a golden ring the circle of gold was topped in the shape of a fox head with diamonds making the whiskers and eyes. Hinata threw her arms around Naruto kissing him a thousand times and only stopped to breath her answer.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times, YES, of course I'll marry you Naruto-kun." Naruto slid the ring on Hinata's finger and kissed her again. Naruto swept Hinata off her feet and then Hirashined back to the compound they called home.

(Warning: Lemon alert! if you don't want to read this go ahead and skip there will be another point where you can pick up again.)

Naruto walked into the room they would now share Hinata in his arms bridal style and laid her down on the bed. With a single hand sign Naruto activated the Silencing seals that he and installed. Naruto kissed Hinata again and with one swift movement stripped Hinata of her clothing until she was only in a bra and panties. Naruto unhooked the bra with a single hand letting Hinata's DD-cup breasts full and exposed for Naruto, he started by kneading one of them with one hand and started kissing the nipple with his mouth. His actions caused Hinata to start moaning with pleasure and eventually Naruto started trailing down towards her pussy and he stripped her panties her wet, pulsing core dripping with her arousal.

"You're so wet hime."

"S-shut up." Naruto gave and experimental lick and Hinata moaned again, Naruto took this as a sign and Hinata started moaning even louder as he continued his attack on her womanhood and Hinata pushed his head closer in order to let him reach deeper parts of her insides. Naruto continued his actions and Hinata moaned even louder and her breaths started to become heavy. "N-Naruto-kun I-I'm close." Naruto didn't respond but kept his actions going and eventually Hinata cried out as she came all over Naruto's face. Naruto licked his lips savoring the taste of his fiance and he smiled at her.

"You taste delicious Hinata-hime." Naruto smiled but then Hinata pushed him off her and onto his back.

"My turn to taste you." Hinata said and, with just as much easy as he had, Hinata stripped Naruto out of his clothing until he was in only his boxers, Hinata saw her prize standing hard and proud before her and slowly and deliberately removed his boxers. Hinata smiled and licked her lips as she saw Naruto's erect member. "When I said he was well endowed I had no idea of his true size." Hinata thought as she began to massage the shaft and Naruto moaned at her touch and she continued her actions causing Naruto to moan louder, then she took his member in her mouth and started massaging the head with her tongue swirling and bobbing her head and Naruto threw his head back at her actions. Hinata continued her menstrations and Naruto's moans grew in volume as he grew closer and closer. Hinata felt herself cum again as she pictured the huge organ inside her and at the thought of the pounding Naruto would give her.

"H-Hinata I'm gonna-!" Naruto let loose a roar as he ejected his seed into Hinata's mouth and she did her best to swallow the load and she unclasped her lips from Naruto's cock with a loud 'POP' Naruto looked at Hinata and she purred at Naruto who smiled at her.

"I have to say Naruto-kun I always fantasized about drinking your essence but that was better than I imagined." Hinata pounced on Naruto and kissed him and they swirled tongues as they heated up the contact between them. Naruto kept his lips locked on Hinata's as he pushed her down and only separated to take a deep breath.

"Hinata-hime are you sure you want to go through with this? You know what could happen."

"Don't worry about that Naruto-kun I know that you'll keep me safe, but please be gentle with that monster between your legs you might hurt me if you aren't careful." Hinata said sensually Naruto nodded and he weaved a few hand signs.

"Seiteki Hogo no Jutsu." (Sexual Protection Jutsu) Naruto cast the jutsu that Jiraiya had taught him that helped prevent pregnancy and the transference of sexual diseases, not that Naruto thought that either of them had any but as much as he loved Hinata he wasn't ready to become a father yet. Naruto kissed Hinata again and aligned himself with Hinata's entrance and locked eyes with her and Hinata nodded and then Naruto entered his fiancee and she started to cry with pain as Naruto broke her hymen. Naruto kissed Hinata and he stayed motionless until Hinata stopped crying.

"I-I'm okay."

"I'm gonna take it slow and controlled unless you want me to go faster."

"A-alright." Hinata said and just as Naruto promised he took it slow at first and Hinata's cheeks started turning red with arousal and she started moaning. "F-faster!" Hinata commanded and Naruto obliged and started thrusting faster and faster into Hinata who was moaning even louder. Naruto felt the tightness of Hinata as he continued plunging into her, the sensations that he was feeling was better than anything he ever imagined. "HARDER!" Hinata screamed in ecstasy and Naruto complied and eventually he was thrusting hard and fast into Hinata who was moaning and so was Naruto as his breaths became harsher and more labored. Hinata felt herself tightening around Naruto as she grew close to an orgasm.

"H-Hinata I-I'm close."

"Me too Naruto, me too!" Naruto kept up the pace and then he couldn't hold back and he screamed Hinata's name as he came and she screamed Naruto's name as she came.

"NARUTO-KUN/HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto and Hinata felt the sweat on their skin but neither one felt any form of exhaustion.

"Even after that you're still just as hard, wanna go again?"

"You bet." Naruto and Hinata shuffled around a bit until Naruto was lying on his back and Hinata was on top of him and she began riding him and Naruto was moaning again and so was Hinata. Naruto sat up and started sucking on Hinata's nipple and she moaned even louder at his actions Naruto was pounding her even harder than before and Hinata was screaming with pleasure as she felt the sensation of completeness that Naruto gave her. Naruto continued to make love to his Fiancee and he so happy about the sense of completeness that he felt.

(END LEMON)

(Downstairs)

Lobo, in his human form, which was a man with grey hair and an armor set that has wolf heads on the shoulder guards and a long black cape with a wolf head on the hilt of his sword which was on his back he was taking a drink of sake and looking at Kurama who was also drinking.

"So how long have they been up there?" Lobo asked

"Couple of hours maybe I don't know." Kurama responded Then Minato and Kushina walked in a saw the two Hanyo Biju sitting at the table.

"Um what is going on here?" Minato asked.

"Your son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law are getting it on in their bedroom." Lobo said.

"Yeah they should be busy for a while." Kurama said taking another sip of Sake.

"HA!" Kushina said holding out her hand to Minato who groaned and handed her a wad of cash.

"You two had a bet on when they would get together?" Lobo asked

"To be more specific we had a bet on when Naruto would propose to Hinata." Minato said. "I thought it would be after the Jounin Exams Kushina thought that he would propose when they got back from the training trip."

"Never bet against an Uzumaki, they have the devil's luck." Kurama said

"Um who are you two anywho?" Kushina asked looking at the human shaped biju.

"Ah, where are my manners?" Lobo said as he stood up. "I am the Ame no Hitotsu no Kami, Datara, Deidarabotchi, Jubi no Ōkami, but you can just call me Lobo." Lobo bowed to Kushina.

"You know me Kushina I was the 'Annoying fuzzball that lives in my head and that won't stop yelling at me' to use your eloquent description of me." Kurama said not bothering to get up or even look at his former host.

"You're the Kyubi?!" Kushina shouted.

"Yes I am and i would take this moment to complain about my seal, CHAINED TO A ROCK WITH SPIKES IN MY HANDS FEET AND TAILS AS WELL A STOMACH WHO GAVE YOU THAT BRIGHT IDEA?! I MAY BE A BEING OF CHAKRA BUT I CAN STILL FEEL PAIN!"

"Somebody's pissed." Minato muttered to his wife as kurama continued his rant about the pain he felt.

"Well in my defense all you did was yell at me and never even tried to ask me about my day!" Kushina shouted back.

"BECAUSE YOUR FIRSTS WORDS TO ME WERE AND I QUOTE 'neither of us have any sort of luck do we? You keep the world at bay but I keep you at bay' HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO RESPOND TO THAT?!"

"What about Mito?"

"DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THAT WOMAN! THE ONLY THING SHE SAID TO ME WAS 'if you use your power, only hatred will come from it. Stay tranquil deep inside me' IF I HAD TO CHOSE BETWEEN YOU AND HER I'D HAVE PICKED YOU, AND THAT'S NOT A COMPLIMENT!" Kurama yelled back at his former Jinchuriki, Minato and Lobo looked at the two argue like one would watch a tennis match.

"Fine you don't have like me but can I atleast say I'm sorry."

"WELL I THINK THAT-! Wait did you just apologize?" Kurama said genuinely confused.

"Yes I did I'm sorry for how I treated you." Kushina said

"Well I accept your apology." Kurama said

(With Sakura)

Sakura was sitting in her room a bunch of pictures of Hinata with kunai in them and red paint that red 'Akuma-slut' and 'Hyuga Bimbo' and other rude slogan.

"Three years, three years since you killed my true love you, damn bitch." Sakura muttered to herself. "With the strength that Tsunade-sama has given me I'll avenge Sasuke-kun." Sakura laughed evilly and threw another Kunai into the picture and laughed again.

(Time skip 10 Hours Later)

Naruto was in his boxers a very well satisfied Hinata in her bra and panties and both were sitting in bed cuddling with each other.

"I was sure that we had stamina but it's like what 3 in the afternoon?" Hinata asked

"Something like that." Naruto responded laughing. "Wanna go out and say hi to our old classmates?"

"Sounds good." Hinata got up and then she wobbled and almost fell over but Naruto caught her before she fell.

"Little weak at the knees Hinata-hime?"

"Shut up." Hinata growled but after a while Kurama's chakra healed her dizziness and she got up and put her outfit on and then they both walked outside. A few minutes later they saw Choji and Ino talking with each other.

"Choji! Ino!" Naruto called out and both Chunin turned to see Naruto and Hinata walking towards them.

"Naruto, Hinata!" Ino called out happily and Choji smiled.

"You're back." Hinata and Naruto smiled

"Yep, we've gotten stronger." Hinata said laughing.

"Really?" Ino said then she looked at Naruto and saw the sword on his back.

"What's with the sword on your back and what happened to the sword that was on your waist?"

"Oh this." Naruto unsheathed Zangetsu from his back. "This is my awakened sword, Zangetsu."

"Zangetsu? Why does it have an emptied out section in the blade?"

"I dunno." Naruto shrugged, then he saw three lions charging at him from behind Ino and Choji. Naruto swung his blade and called out. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" the black wave of Reiatsu and destroyed the Lions.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL?!" Ino shouted Naruto got a hardened look on his face and looked towards where he sensed a foreign chakra signature.

"It's kinda scary but he looks sexy when he's angry." Hinata thought and then Naruto vanished in a Shunpo (Flash Step) and reappeared his sword inches from slicing his attack in half.

"My, my such a large sword are you perhaps compensating for something?" the boy asked. "Holy crap if it weren't for my reflexes I'd be sliced in half!"

"Getsuga…." Naruto started draw his shorter blade, then swung it with his follow up. "Tensho." the wave of blue light blasted the boy and he was thrown back with blood covering his chest. Naruto Shunpoed over to his foe and held the smaller blade of Zangetsu to his throat. "What's going on here?" Naruto held the sword closer. "Answer and maybe I'll have Hinata-hime heal you."

"Well looks like I don't have to watch out to keep you from dying."

"Guess I'm not getting what I want." Naruto locked eyes with the boy. "Tsukuyomi." the boy's eyes glazed over.

"I was sent here by Danzo-sama and the Yondaime to be your new teammate, my name is Sai."

"So what does Danzo what with us?"

"My mission is to watch the Kyubi Jinchuriki and if possible…"

"What's wrong answer!" Naruto commanded him with Tsukuyomi.

"The seal on my tongue prevents me from answering."

"Fine." Naruto growled and activated his rinnegan. "Jigokudō." The king of hell rose up and Naruto tossed Sai in and healed him. "You are lucky I have more important things to do or I'd have sent to interrogation."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own none of this Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto Please don't' Sue me!

Chapter 17: Unleashed Power

(Time Skip 3 days Later)

Naruto, Hinata and the other Jounin hopefuls stood in the arena and Minato looked at all of them.

"Alright, the 8 of you have submitted your applications to become Jounin...You will be tested in all aspects of Shinobi life and after that you will be given a score and if you pass you will be promoted to Jounin but you will have to pass a second hidden test." Minato said. "First Taijutsu your tester will be Might Guy." Guy walked and was about start shouting about the flames of youth but one look from Kushina stopped him.

"I am Might Guy and I will test you in taijutsu." Guy said and then everyone but a random Chunin stood against Guy and then they both started fighting, after a few minutes time was called and Minato looked at Guy for his score. "Your flames of Youth are strong but need stooking I give you 65 points out of 100." Then the others in the test stepped forward and one by one they fought Guy who awarded them points.

"Next Hinata Hyuga." Hinata walked forward and Naruto felt her suppressing the spiritual sense of her power and he smiled.

" _This is going to be good."_ Naruto smiled and Guy got the signal to start and he dashed forward and punched Hinata who stopped it with one finger the whole crowd, minus Naruto, was stunned silent.

"Come on Guy that the best you got? I want a challange." Hinata said and then the two shinobi started trading blows and after a while they separated and Guy was laughing as was Hinata.

"Such power your flames of youth are brighter than any I've seen."

"Come on give me your best."

"Then I will comply!" Guy crossed his arms. "Hachimon Tonkon Dai Roku Keimon: KAI!" Guy turned red in the skin and then he charged in and both fighters attacked each other and were striking their foe with the power they possessed. After a while Guy started throwing a punch of punches. "Asakujaku!" (Morning Peacock) Hinata effortlessly dodged all the punches of the technique and then punched her foe sending him blasting backward.

"You done?" Hinata said in a very Vegeta-like tone.

" _Damn Vegeta-sensei corrupted her too."_ Naruto slumped as he remembered how he got in battle."

"Um yeah...Hinata Hyuga gets 100 out of 100 for her test in Taijutsu." Guy said. Naruto started cracking his neck and walked into the arena and faced Guy who was nervous at fighting another wielder of that kind of power.

"I'm ready Guy-sensei."

"Alright." Guy charged in at blinding speeds and appeared behind Naruto and threw a punch which Naruto grabbed without looking then he threw Guy who slid on the ground and when he regain his center Naruto was right in front of him and flicked him in the face. Guy was sent flying again and then threw punch after punch which Naruto blocked or dodged then Guy threw a vicious punch which threw smoke into the air and Naruto appeared behind Guy and prepared to do a neck chop and guy braced himself but all Naruto did was tap and guy was knocked out cold.

"I win." Naruto said laughing

"Well that's 150 out of 100 for knocking out the examiner." Minato said and Naruto smiled Hinata looked at Naruto with a frustrated look.

"Really you just _had_ to one up me didn't' you?" Hinata groaned and Naruto smiled at her.

"Yes yes I did." Naruto laughed again

"Next." Minato said trying not to laugh at the interaction between Naruto and Hinata. "Genjutsu, you will have to break through 30 and cast a genjutsu that will be graded on its realism and ability to be broken. Your teacher will be named Kurenai Yuhi." Kurenai walked forward and everyone tested each person then Hinata went forward and broke everyone placed on her then she placed one on Kurenai which was something that reversed her sense of direction and Kurenai was eventually able to break it and Naruto was able to break every single one and then he used Amenominaka and transported everyone to the glacier dimension and then transported them back after Kurenai couldn't break it. "Next Ninjutsu." Kakashi was the teacher each person did well but then Hinata showed up and she smiled she quickly entered Sage Mode and formed the mirrored ram hand sign.

"Senpō Suiton: Kōka Ryūka!" (Sage Art Water Release: Flowing River of Petrification) Hinata spat out a huge flowing river and Kakashi's sharingan saw the river was bright blue with chakra.

" _Senjutsu!"_ Kakashi thought shocked. " _Based on what Jiraiya sama said those who can't control nature energy will turn to stone with the overwhelming power of Nature itself."_ Kakashi saw no form of escape from this attack. " _No choice time to use the gift Obito gave to me."_ Kakashi's sharingan shifted into it's Mangekyo form and channeled a huge amount of chakra into his eye. "Kamui!" a large dimensional hole opened and the water attack disappeared into that pocket dimension. Hinata however wasn't done and the water from all around her started to bend to her will and weapons of water formed and attacked as Hinata's hands danced and Naruto smiled as he watched.

"Ah I see, Hinata's Mizu Megami (Water Goddess) Jutsu, so she mastered it." Naruto said as he watched. "What a terrifying jutsu maybe with my enton could I hope to counter it." Naruto smiled Hinata continued to attack and kakashi tried to counter with Doton but Hinata's water started sparking and Kakashi jumped back as the water bullets ripped right through the wall of earth.

"Ranton: Raiu!" (Gale style: Thunderstorm) Naruto watched as Hinata devastated Kakashi in Ninjutsu Kakashi lost and was knocked out from chakra exhaustion.

"150 out of 100 for you Hinata Hyuga." Minato said

"Well now that the examiner has been knocked out I guess I have to step in." Jiraiya said as he and Naruto faced each other.

"Senjutsu or Ninjutsu?" Naruto asked

"Senjutsu is out of the question you would destroy everything so only Ninjutsu."

"Fair enough." Naruto cracked his neck and inhaled. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!" Naruto exhaled a wave of fire and Jiraiya weaved his own sign.

"Doton: Chidōkaku!" A wall of earth surrounded Jiraiya and the wave of heat burned the outer layer of earth had melted into lava from the heat of the katon attack. Naruto jumped into the air and weaved more signs and looked down at Jiraiya.

"Katon: Goka Mishitusu!" (Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction) Naruto exhaled the wave of fire and Jiraiya shield himself with the stomach of the mountain toad.

"Gaki you aren't at my level yet." Jiraiya emerged laughing.

"Is that right?" Naruto raised his eye and he slammed his hands. "Mokuton: Jukai Koutan!" The wooden forest sprung to life and and Jiraiya jumped around trying to avoid capture and then it managed to capture Jiraiya.

"Not bad Naruto, but not good enough." Jiraiya vanished in poof of smoke three Jiraiya's surrounded Naruto.

"Shira Tensei." Naruto held out his hand and all three Jiraiya's were blasted away from Naruto. "Nice try." Naruto unleashed a beating of Ninjutsu on Jiraiya and laughed at the looked at the Sannin.

"Well." Minato said. "That's 155 out of 100 for Naruto." After a while the gathered examiners looked at Naruto, Hinata and a third Chunin into the next room and there stood Kushina who had her blade in her hand.

"Now for the final part of the Jounin Exams." Kushina said. "You have two minutes to figure this riddle out."

"Ready when you are." all three responded at all

"What makes a shinobi worse than scum?"

"When he abandons the mission for his comrades as taught to us by Sakumo Hatake, the Shiro Kiba." The Chunin next to them said, Kushina was completely stone face.

"Head through the door on the left and a scroll will be there, read it and it will tell you the results of the exam." Kushina looked at Naruto and and Hinata. "The same question, answer it."

"In the shinobi world those who break the rules are scum," Hinata started. "But those who betray their comrades are even worse than scum."

"Go through the door on the right read the scroll and it will tell you how you did in this exam." Kushina motioned to the door behind her on the right, then she looked at Naruto and her face betrayed nothing.

"You and I both know what I'm going to say so can I just go through the door on the right?"

"Sorry no exceptions."

"Fine, when he forfeits the lives of his comrades for missions and ignores those precious to him."

"Door on the right." Kushina said pointing at it and Naruto walked after his Fiancee and he saw a scroll and he opened it and it said two words 'you pass'

"Figures." Naruto said and then he grabbed the vest that was next to the scroll and walked out and saw Hinata dawning the Jounin Jacket. "Looks good on you Hinata-hime." Hinata turned around and saw Naruto putting on the Jacket as well and they kissed again then walked out the door and Minato and the other Jounin cheered as Naruto and Hinata walked out with the jackets on and they looked at each other with pride and then they walked home to prepare for the next day.

(Kaze no Kuni 5 hours later)

Two cloaked figures were walking across the vast expanse of the desert one was blond and tall the other was hunched over. Both were wearing the black cloaks with red clouds.

"Are you sure you have enough clay with you, after all our target is the host of the Ichibi, Shukaku." The hunched man said in a gruff voice to his partner.

"Don't worry Sasori my man I've got more than enough my art will win out. Hmm." The second blonde said.

"Your _art_ is nothing more than childish fireworks." Sasori growls back irritated. "True art is a think of eternal beauty that will last forever." The two argued back and forth and after a while a Sand Jounin arrived and looked at them both then the man bowed.

"Sasori-sama." the man said.

"That's quite the Jutsu you invented Sasori to think you had this up your sleeve the whole time." Deidara said

"Are we ready to go and capture the Ichibi?" Sasori asked his partner.

"Yeah, Hmm."

"I'll stay here, don't take long you know how I hate being kept waiting." Deidara made a clay bird and took to the sky and started bombing the lookouts. Then he landed on a platform and there stood Gaara a sneer on his face.

"Well, well well and here i though the akatsuki has gone into hiding." Gaara said emotionlessly.

"So you found me." Deidara said.

"That bird you were riding doesn't live in the desert."

"I see." Gaara made two handsigns.

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" Gaara exhales a huge blast of wind that blasts Deidara off his bird but it swoops down to catch him then Gaara raises his hands and the sand from the entire village raises up and starts forming a huge cloud of sand.

"Great he's got the type advantage here well shitttttttttt." Gaara then commands the sand to grab Deidara which it does then it encases him in sand but just as Gaara is about to finish him off Deidara makes a hand sign and the clay bird he was riding explodes and Deidara started free falling and he creates another bird and the sand chases him and for a while he managed avoid it but eventually Gaara's sand captures Deidara's arm.

"Sabaku Soso!" (Sand burial) Deidara's arm gets crushed but more sand rockets after him to finish him off but Deidara continues to dodge as me modes a gigantic clay sculpture.

"Well I'll just have to destroy his whole village then." Deidara starts flying up as he continues to molding a gigantic bird like creature with it's wings folded then when he finished he looked at the hole in Gaara's sphere then the shifting sand rockets after him. _"According to our information he only carries a fixed amount sand in that gourd. So that sand must already be infused with a large amount of chakra, in other words special sand. He normally uses that sand for defense but he can instantly change for attacking. What did they call it?"_ just then a clump of sand rockets up and Deidara dodges the fast moving sand. "Oh now I remember they called it his ultimate defense." Deidara plunges his hand into his pocket and to his dismay he felt only a small amount of clay. _"I only have a small amount of clay left. I seriously underestimated him just like Master Sasori said; I only have enough for one more pursuit and my specialty."_ Deidara holds the bird in his hand then he gives Gaara a dark look. "Guess I'm blowing up the whole village." Then Deidara notices a bunch of shinobi leaping from below. "Outside interference is going to kill all the fun, besides I'm sick of looking at that impassive look on your face." Deidara throws the clay explosive then he makes a hand sign and it expands into a gigantic explosive. Gaara looks at the thing with shock on his face then it starts falling towards the village. "I make exploding dolls by eating clay with my hands and combining it with my chakra. My 'specialty' contains my highest level of chakra, C-3. It's explosive power is my highest level of art." Deidara makes a hand sign and the doll explodes in a huge blast that encompasses a large chunk of the village. However when the cloud of smoke clears Deidara sees a huge wall of hardened sand that protected the village from the explosion. When he looked up at Gaara he sees he is breathing heavily and sweating like crazy. "Ok you within….hmm." just then a small explosive bird appears right next to Gaara. "KATSU!" then the bird explodes but when the dust settles the ball of sand is completely closed off and it reveals that Gaara is completely uninjured. Just then Deidara smiles darkly. "Nicely blocked, however…That's just what I want." Gaara looks up and sees small clay ants tunneling unto his section.

" _Not good!" Gaara thought_

"Art is…."

"SHIT!"

"AN EXPLOSION!"

"NO!" the inside of the ball explodes then it starts leaking sand and Deidara smiles and the shell cracks and starts falling apart.

 _"If I set off an explosion in close range, you'd used that gourd's sand you used to crush my arm so quickly to guard yourself. That was also my last bomb in order to get close enough; I had to create an opening. That's why I dropped my 'specialty' on the village."_ The sand dissolves around Gaara and he's revealed. "Guess I should fetch him…hmm." Then Deidara gets in closer and Gaara stirs and makes a single hand sign to move the huge cloud of sand away from the village. "As expected of the Kazekage." Just then a barrage of arrows went flying at Deidara and he avoided them all then when Gaara moves the sand out of the village he collapses into unconsciousness. Then he starts falling and Kankuro runs toward the falling Gaara but Deidara catches him in midair and starts flying out of the village. "Mission Accomplished." Baki instantly ran towards the Kazekage office and wrote a letter to Konoha asking for assistance. Kankuro ran after the fleeing Deidara.

"KANKURO DON'T BE SO RASH! WE'LL SEND A RETRIEVAL SQUAD!" a random jounin says as he and another jounin ran after them.

(With Sasori)

Sasori was swinging Hiruko's tail irritatedly just then Deidara landed in front of him.

"You're late I thought I told you not to keep me waiting." Sasori said anger clear in his voice.

"He was stronger than I thought."

"This is why I told you to be prepared but you didn't listen to me."

"Hey don't blame me!" Deidara retorted.

(Konoha 10 Hours later)

Naruto woke up and saw Hinata lying next to him snuggling against his arm and so he had to use Kamui to get out of the hold but of course Hinata woke up.

"Naruto-kun where are you going?" Hinata asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm gonna shower then see if I can apply to be a Jounin sensei." Naruto replied

"Wait for me I wanna go too." Hinata pouted childishly Naruto laughed and kissed her and then they booth started walking towards the Hokage's office.

(Akatsuki Hideout)

Deidara and Sasori arrived at the hideout in Kawa no Kuni with Gaara in the clay bird and when they arrived Deidara opened the door with the half ram sign and the door opened. They walked in and they were greeted by a holographic figure with the rinnegan.

"You're late." The figure said.

"The Jinchūriki was stronger than we anticipated." Deidara responded then the bird placed Gaara down on the ground and vanished.

"Assemble." Then 6 holographic figures appeared on the ground

"I have a question." Deidara asked.

"What?"

"How are we going to seal the Biju without the Gedo Mazo?"

"With the help of Kabuto and my rinnegan we are able to recreate the Gedo Mazo." Then Pein slammed his palm on his ground and the Gedo Mazo appeared.

 _ **"Oh shit!"**_ White and Black Zetsu thought then he reached out to Naruto.

" _What is it Zetsu I'm busy."_ Naruto asked

" _ **Obito and Pein have been able to recreate the Gedo Mazo and we also have captured Gaara."**_

" _WHAT?!"_ Naruto roared

" _ **Yes we have in Kawa no Kuni."**_

" _How long will it take to extract Shukaku?"_

"It will take three days and nights to seal the Ichibi."

"Three days couldn't it take longer now that Orochimaru isn't with us?" Deidara asked.

"If that's how you really feel then we should get started right away." The figure responds.

" _ **About three days and nights, give or take."**_ Zetsu responded to his master

"Yeah." Itachi said.

"Guess it can't be helped." Deidara said. "Let's get this show on the road." then all 9 members jumped onto the fingers of the new statute then the fingers started glowing

"Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin!" (Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons) Pein said and then nine dragons launched themselves at Gaara and then the ground exploded in a cloud of dust.

(Naruto)

Naruto and Hinata were in the Hokage's office

"Hokage-sama." Naruto said to his father. "I have received information that Gaara has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

"The Kazekage...Kidnapped!" Minato said shocked.

"Gaara made Kazekage before I made Hokage...no fair." Naruto slumped

"Well you've been gone for three years so he's had time." Hinata said comforting her Fiance.

"Well, then I'll send you on an S-rank mission but as you are both recently promoted a seasoned Jounin will have to accompany you, who do you pick?" Minato said

"Kakashi." Both Naruto and Hinata said simultaneously.

"Well you will have to have a licenced medic on your mission."

"Um I am a medic." Hinata said.

"But are you licenced?" Hinata's face turned red with rage and she she started screaming in rage and started swearing so loud that kids from the academy had a long list of new words that their parents had to teach them never to say again.

"IN ALL MY DAYS! ALL THAT TRAINING AND I FORGOT TO GET LICENCED!" Hinata slammed her head against the wall.

"Alright who do who we have currently as a licensed medic?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Anyone else?"

"No."

"FUCK!" Naruto cursed. "Can we see her file?" Minato placed his hand on his desk and a file appeared in his hand and he handed it to Naruto and he looked through the file and then closed it and looked at his father. "Due to her psychological file I am requesting a member of the Anbu Black Ops as backup to remain hidden in the event that Sakura Haruno turns on us."

"Well I only have one agent available at the time. Tenzo." An anbu arrived with tiger mask arrived and he looked at Minato.

"You called Hokage-sama?" Tanzo asked

"Yes you are to back team Kakashi on a mission into the Kaze no Kuni, you are to stay in the background and only provide backup if Sakura Haruno shows signs of betrayal."

"Understood Hokage-sama." Tenzo vanished and after a few minutes Kakashi and Sakura arrived and Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata a sneer forming on her face but other than that nothing else is done.

"Alright." Minato said. "The four of you will be heading to Kaze no Kuni to rescue the Kazekage who has been Kidnapped by the Akatsuki you will learn what happened and then hunt down the members of the Akatsuki and kill them."

"By your command, hokage-sama." All four said.

" _Excellent an S-rank mission I can kill the demon whore and that Akuma for killing Sasuke-kun and make it look like the Akatsuki killed them."_ Sakura smiles sickly as she thought this.

"You are to depart immediately." Minato said and they all left and headed out the gate departing for Kaze no Kuni. About a day and a half of travel they came across Temari and they brought her up to speed and she ran with them back to Suna.

(Konoha)

Minato was reading a report that a white Zetsu had given him on the movements of the Akatsuki, then there was a knock on the door and Shizune poked her head in.

"Hokage-sama...The team that you requested has arrived." Shizune said.

"Send them in." Minato said and then team Guy walked in.

"You called for us Hokage-sama?" Guy asked.

"Yes the four of you will be backing up team Kakashi in an S-rank Mission."

"By your command Hokage-sama." Neji said then, Guy and his team leave and when they arrive at the front gate Guy looks at his team. "Alright team we're going to use our springtime of Youth dash to get to Suna in one day!"

"I say we can get there in half a day!" Lee responds.

"It will take three days no matter how much you push yourself." Neji says shaking his head.

"Neji-kun is right." TenTen says. "Besides you'll just end up tiring yourselves out."

"Forget it TenTen-chan in the end they won't listen to a word that we say."

"I guess you're right."

(With Naruto and the others)

Naruto, Kakashi, Temari, Hinata and Sakura were running down the street as a Sand Jounin briefed them on what has happened.

"What!" Temari said shocked

"Yes Kankuro went after Kazekage-sama but was greatly injured and is now in critical condition there is nothing that anyone can do for him."

"I'm a medic nin so healing people is my speciality." Sakura said, when they arrive at hospital Sakura and Temari run in but then Chiyo looks at Kakashi and with shock and recognition which quickly turns to anger and fury and she charged Kakashi.

"The Shiro Kiba!" Chiyo cries out in rage and then she charged Kakashi but Naruto caught her fists then unleashed his Reiatsu glaring at Chiyo.

"Threaten my teacher and I will not let you live to regret it. GET IT?!"

"Y-yeah."

"Good." Naruto stopped channeling Reiatsu and he looked at Kankuro and looked at Hinata but Sakura stepped forward and started to assess the wounds on Kankuro.

"He's been poisoned correct?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." A suna Shinobi said and Sakura got to work healing Kankuro and extracting the poison. Hinata scoffed and turned on her heel and everyone looked at where Hinata stood shocked.

"What's wrong with her?" Chiyo asked

"Hinata-hime is just upset that she couldn't do this herself because she'd be done by now." Naruto said. "She is also wary of our new ally, Sakura is about as loyal as a mercenary whose employers forgot to pay her." Naruto said then he turned around and looked at those gathered.

(A day later)

Naruto was pacing as he was annoyed that this was taking so long.

" _Dammit we've already lost a day and a half and Kawa no Kuni is at least a day's journey away and apparently Sakura isn't as competent as she thinks, it took her more time to concoct an antidote to that poison. Hinata could have done it in less than an hour."_ Naruto finally done and he heard Kankuro talking to them and Naruto got what he needed and then half an hour later they were off with Chiyo accompanying them. They ran off Naruto was determined to reach Gaara on time.

(With the Akatsuki)

During the sealing everyone was quiet but eventually Zetsu spoke up.

 **"There are enemies nearing the** **base."**

"Enemies?" Deidara asks.

 **"Yes and they are very powerful one of them is called Might Guy."**

"Who is that?" Pein asks

"He's a Konoha Jounin who uses Taijutsu, do not underestimate him." Itachi spoke

"The wild beast again eh? Then we'll use that technique."

"Let me go. I've had a hell of a time finding my Jinchūriki and it's starting to piss me off." Hidan says.

"Actually I'll go, this is the chance I need to prove myself." Kabuto spoke.

"Very well but we Require 30% of your chakra here for the jutsu." Pein spoke

"Very well."

(With Neji, Guy, Pakkun, Lee and Neji)

Team Guy and Pakkun were running in the desert when Pakkun starts sniffing.

"What's wrong?" Guy asks.

 **"Someone is approaching."** Pakkun responds

"Byakugan!" Neji calls out activating his Dojutsu and after a few minutes of searching Neji sees him. "Behind us!" Neji calls out and the team stops and looks behind them and a gigantic white snake emerged

"Well well well." Kabuto said as he emerged from the snake.

"This chakra…" Neji said. "Orochimaru!"

"I'm flattered but I am not Orochimaru-sama, I'm sort of hurt that you don't recognize me Neji after all we took the Chunin exams together."

"Kabuto!"

"Correct."

(With The Akatsuki)

 **"More."** Zetsu says.

"It's getting rather noisy, Deidara." Pein scolds.

"Well this one was stronger than the other two." Deidara says trying to curb Pein's anger.

"I told you that your techniques were no good for stealth missions." Sasori says.

"As I recall your traps were very loud and revealing Master."

"Why you!"

"Quiet both you I won't have infighting in the Akatsuki just focus on the Jutsu!" Pein shouts. "Who else is going?"

"Can I go this time?" Hidan asks

 **"It's more Konoha Shinobi."** Zetsu says.

"Then it's decided." Pein looks at Itachi.

(With Kakashi.)

Kakashi and the others landed in a clearing and Naruto and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"STOP!" Kakashi and Naruto both shouted and everyone came to a standstill as the saw Itachi standing there.

"Itachi…Uchiha." Naruto smiled reaching for his blade.

"It's been a long time, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san."

"Yeah three years." Naruto responds.

"So this is the brat who eliminated his clan." Chiyo says.

"Yeah and he's dangerous don't look into his eyes or you're done for." Kakashi says.

"It's been awhile since I've fought the sharingan but it's nothing too special there are ways to fight a Dojutsu."

"Yeah that would work under normal circumstances, however Itachi has the Mangekyō sharingan this level can only be combated by two people on this earth, the first is myself the second is Hinata-hime."

"Naruto is right if you're trapped in Itachi's what is seconds in this world is days or hours for the one in the illusion. Dispelling it is impossible I was trapped in that world for three days and lost consciousness for a week." Kakashi says.

"So Itachi...I want to see...how much you have grown." Naruto takes Zangetsu off his back holding the blade in his right hand and took the smaller blade in his left arm.

"My what is that blade?"

"You'll see." Naruto vanished and appeared behind Itachi who blocked the attack with the ribcage of his Susanoo.

"My eyes have gain power since we last met Naruto the Eien no Mangekyo is stronger than anything I've ever held."

"Then I'll figure out how to take you down." Itachi and Naruto clashed again and then Naruto crossed his blades.

"Getsuga Jūjishō!" Itachi's eyes widened in horror and was blasted to itty bitty pieces.

(Akatsuki)

Itachi's eyes opened up and he looked at all of the Akatsuki.

"Did you manage to kill or delay them?" Pein asked

"No Naruto obliterated my fake body with one attack which he called Getsuga Jūjishō and it was able destroy my Susanoo with ease."

"Holy shit." Hidan said shocked as he had seen Itachi's Susanoo.

"We'll have to hope that Kabuto can keep the other group busy." Pein said

(With Kabuto)

Kabuto looked at his opponents and pushed up his glasses and smiled.

"You're a freak!" Tenten shouted and she reached for a storage scroll on her hip. The scroll read 'Rikudou' written by Naruto, this movement didn't escape Neji who went wide eyed.

" _She's using the treasure tools but she promised that she wouldn't unless the foe was powerful."_ Neji thought, then he looked at Kabuto. " _Then again our foe is a member of the Akatsuki so she's not underestimating him."_ Tenten pulled out the Bashōsen and she swung the fan and a wall of flames fired at Kabuto who jumped out of the way and Neji charged in and unleashed a barrage of strikes and Kabuto liquefied and then attacked Lee with bone attacks but Guy attacked with his taijutsu

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei." three coffins started to rise but Neji threw threw sealing tags and the coffins and they cracked and vanished.

"Nice try Kabuto but Naruto taught me how to counter edo tensei." Neji said then the team of four attacked Kabuto and then Lee finished him off with the sixth gate and used Asakujaku.

(Akatsuki)

"They beat me." Kabuto said

"Some member of the Akatsuki." Hidan said.

"I couldn't use Sage jutsu and they countered Edo Tensei so I couldn't overwhelm them but at my max I could have easily beat them."

"So neither of you could buy much time but with luck the final defense of the base will slow them down." Pein said. "Just focus on the jutsu."

(5 Hours later)

The nine members stood in silence as the last of Shukaku's chakra entered the statue.

"Fucking finally!" Hidan cursed.

"certainly took long enough." Kisame noted

"The Ichibi has been sealed." Pein said in his usual emotionless voice.

 _"Chiyo-baa chan is on her way this will be interesting."_ Sasori thought to himself

"We've got guests to entertain eh Sasori my man." Deidara

"I guess."

"Sasori Deidara get ready for the guests and deal with them." Pein said commandingly.

"Hai Leader-sama." Deidara and Sasori said then they jumped of the statues fingers when a thought occurred to Deidara.

"Hey Itachi you've faced the Kyūbi jinchūriki before how will know which one is him?" Deidara asked.

"The one who will most likely kill you." Itachi said than he and the other holograms vanished.

(With Guy and the others)

Guy and his team landed in front of a very large boulder with a tag with the kanji for forbidden on it.

"Is this the place?" Guy asks Pakkun

 **"Gaara is behind that rock."**

"They've set up a barrier."

"What do we do?" TenTen asked

"We should break in!" Lee says fire in his eyes

"No." Guy says as he turns around just as Kakashi and his squad arrived. "You're late Kakashi."

"Well we ran into some trouble on the way here." Kakashi says, Naruto glared at the barrier in front of them and recognized it.

"This is a Gofu Kekkei, which means that there are four other tags like this hidden not too far from here, Neji could you locate the other tags." Neji nodded and he activated his byakugan and starts looking around them. After a few minutes of searching Neji calls out. "I found them! One is on top of a boulder about 500 meters northeast of here. Another one is on a tree trunk in a gorge, 350 meters southeast of here. The third one is on a cliff side 600 meters to the northwest, the last one is 800 meters southwest of here. Those are the four locations."

"If that's the case then they're pretty far away. What's the signal going to be?" Sakura asks.

" _Why the hell do you care?"_ Hinata thought.

"No need wireless radios can traverse that distance." Guy says and he hands out the radios to Kakashi, Lee, Neji, and TenTen while keeping one for himself. "We will remove the four seals surrounding the area if this is a race against the clock, then my team's the quickest."

"We're counting on you." Naruto says. "But remember they must be removed simultaneously or it won't work."

"Yosh Lee shall take the one in the forest."

"Yes, Guy-sensei!" Lee says.

"Neji will take the one on the boulder."

"Gotcha." Neji says

"TenTen shall take the one in the gorge and I will take down the one on the Cliffside." When everyone puts their radios on Lee says.

"Can everyone hear me?" unfortunately his radio's mike was turned up too high and it gave everyone an ear splitting sound to which everyone with a radio got pissed off at.

"Lee your mike is up too high!" TenTen says pissed off.

"I'm sorry!" again the noise gave everyone a headache.

"Lee, Hey Lee!" Guy said motioning for him to turn down the mike which he did.

"I'm sorry."

 _"Dear kami-sama he's an idiot"_ Naruto thought..

 _"His heart is in the right place though."_ Hinata responds.

"The radio settings are good to go." Lee said

"Right Team Guy!" Guy says and then he holds out his hand and after a few seconds Lee held out his hand and placed it on top of Guys hand and Guy smiled then looked at TenTen and made a grunting expecting noise and TenTen and she shook her head then stuck her hand on top of Lee's then Guy looked at Neji who had an expression that clearly said 'forget it' and Guy kept making noises and eventually Neji gave in and placed his hand on TenTen's. "Fight with the full power of youth! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! And one more Fight! Now!" then Neji and the others scattered to the winds.

(With Deidara and Sasori)

Sasori and Deidara watched the bolder and eventually Deidara spoke.

"They're slow very slow I wish they'd hurry up."

"I hate being kept waiting." Sasori said when suddenly the boulder shattered and then Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Chiyo charged in and then Naruto unleashed a blast of chakra and he looked at both Deidara and Sasori.

"If you hate to be kept waiting then I'll finish this quickly." Naruto said, behind Naruto Sakura smiled as she looked at Sasori.

" _Excellent with the poison I extracted from Kankuro I'll be able to kill both Hinata and Naruto and say it was Sasori."_ She thought. Deidara picked up Gaara and then flew off in a clay bird and Naruto's eyes widened in rage then drew Zangetsu and ran off after him. Kakashi ran after Naruto leaving only Hinata, Sakura and Chiyo.

(With Naruto)

Naruto chased after Deidara leaping in the air like it was a floor.

"Try this!" Deidara called and fired off a bunch of clay birds at Naruto who swung Zangetsu's larger blade.

"Getsuga Tensho." The black wave of Reiatsu fired off and he obliterated every bird and charged through the explosion and countered every thing that Deidara threw at him then he caught up Naruto grabbed Deidara and locked eyes with him. "Tsukuyomi." Naruto tossed Deidara away and swung his blade. "Enton; Getsuga Tensho." the black flames sliced right through Deidara and he was ash in a few seconds. Naruto grabbed Gaara and jumped toward a field and formed two hand signs. "Gedo: Rinne Tensei no jutsu." Green light surrounded Gaara and he gasped as his heart started beating again.

"Naruto." Gaara said shocked. "H-He's gone they stole Shukaku."

"I know they did but they can't stop me or our power." Naruto said warmly. "I'll help you gain power stronger than anything you will imagine." Naruto formed chakra in his hand and a small egg made of golden chakra appeared. "This is a chakra egg form from pure positive chakra unlike Shukaku this chakra will always be with you and can't be stolen." Naruto placed the egg in Gaara's hand. "Dragons, a new age is upon us." Gaara felt the power seep inside of him. "In time this egg will hatch and grant you power that you never imagined." Naruto smiled at Gaara. "More shall join us Gaara until then train, get stronger learn to protect those precious to you." Naruto rose to his feet and took Gaara with him and started leaping back toward Hinata.

(With Hinata moments ago.)

Hinata walked forward as Sakura gulped in fear at the member of the Akatsuki faced her. Sasori shredded his cloak and revealed his puppet body, Hinata smiled at this and draw her sword laughing at him.

"You don't understand the power of my sword do you...this will be too easy."

"You wish little girl."

"Reduce all creation to ashes… Ryujin Jakka." Hinata's sword burst to life and she cocked her head her smile widening. The flames burned the air around them and the Reiatsu Hinata was emitting caused Sakura to tremble even further.

"Your flame is strong but it won't stop me." Sasori said then he fired off a bunch of senbon fired off at Hinata who shunpoed out of the way and then she sliced the next wave and burned them to melted steel.

"Oh but it very much will, you see, in my shikai state my sword's flame burns at high temperatures so melting senbon, is child's play." Hinata vanished again and sliced Hirako into pieces and burned the puppet to ash.

"Dang never thought I'd see Hirako Destroyed guess I'll just have to use my favorite toy." Sasori said he revealed himself and Chiyo's eyes widened in shock.

"What is the meaning of this? He looks the same… He hasn't aged a day." Chiyo says shocked

 _"What's going on, I thought Sasori left Suna over twenty years ago how can he be so young?"_ Sakura thought shocked

"What's wrong granny Chiyo, are you so choked up that you can't even speak?" Sasori asked. "It's okay it's our first reunion in twenty years.

"Sasori…you." Chiyo said shocked

"Want to see what's up my sleeve?" Sasori took out a scroll and started to unfurl it. "This might be even more shocking. He was the hardest to kill and add to my collection." then in a flash of smoke a puppet appeared.

"Th-that's… It can't be!" Chiyo says in fear.

"What? What's wrong?" Sakura asks

"That's the Third Kazekage!"

"The Third Kazekage!?" Sasori started laughing at the expressions of fear on their faces.

"Well? Does this take you back, Granny Chiyo?" Sasori asked

"Lady Chiyo how can the third Kazekage…?"

"How terrible…!" Chiyo growled in fury

"Then…"

"It happened over twenty years ago. The Third Kazekage suddenly vanished without a trace, we did everything we could but we never able to find him the most powerful Kazekage in history but we could never find him. Sasori it was you!?"

"And so what if it was?" Sasori asked. "You're telling me a retired old hag about to keel over is going to avenge him? How admirable."

"You've taken your eyes off me Sasori bad idea." Hinata's voice and she sliced off sasori's head and kicked it away.

"Ow that hurt." Sasori said as his head was reattached to his body and the sandaime Kazekage attacked with hidden blades and poisons which Hinata dodged or burned with fire and eventually got bored.

"Taimatsu!" she swiped her blade and burned the puppet to ashes and laughed.

"Never thought I'd see that puppet destroyed either but I can see that you are no average enemy." Sasori ripped off his cloak and revealed his puppet body. "If I can't beat you with puppets then I'll just douce your flames with water." Sasori opened his palms and fired two waves of water at Hinata who sliced with her sword and dodged then sliced again.

"Water won't save you, I want to show you the power of my Bankai." the flames were suddenly extinguished and the water that Sasori fired again vaporized instantly. "Zanka no Tachi." Hinata said and she looked at Sasori whose eyes widened in shock. "Surprised the flames of my sword now burn hotter than the sun any water in the area has been vaporized, look." she pointed behind her and the lake that was there had evaporated. "That includes the poison on your weapons."

" _Good thing I have a sample of the poison hidden in a storage scroll."_ Sakura thought and she looked to see Chiyo had collapsed and she smiled sickly. " _Excellent now I all have to is wait for Hinata to drop her guard and then I can run her through with sword coated in the poison and kill her finally avenging my Sasuke-kun and pin it all on the Akatsuki."_ Hinata then vanished and sliced Sasori down the middle and then he burst into flames and in a few seconds Sasori was nothing but ash. Hinata sheathed her blade releasing her Bankai and the temperature returned to normal. Hinata smiled tossed her hair back then suddenly a sword pierced her gut.

" _ **Called it."**_ Kurama said.

" _Yes you did but it won't work."_ Hinata said

"Got you bitch!" Sakura said triumphantly. "I know you're a skilled medic so I hit a spot that can't be healed." Hinata laughed and pulled the blade out and looked at Sakura and laughed as she watched the wound heal instantaneously.

"My healing power is on par with Hashirama's I can heal wounds without hand signs and as for the poison that you coated the blade with I've already neutralized it with my chakra." Hinata punch Sakura and sent her flying back and she slammed into the wall Hinata laughed and she threw several kunai and pinned Sakura to the wall.

"B-bitch." Hinata walked forward and raised her fist and opened her palm.

"Jyuken." Hinata destroyed Sakura's heart and then spat on her corpse. "Join Sasuke in hell." then she walked away laughing.

(Suna)

Gaara was looking at Naruto and they faced each other.

"I thank you for your help, you have rid the world of 2 S-rank missing nin and saved me from the akatsuki though at the cost of one of your teammates but she wasn't all that nice to begin with. So I wish you luck Naruto, know that Suna stands behind you." Gaara said and then he held out his hand and Naruto grabbed it and they both smiled.


End file.
